Meurtre à Storybrooke
by Gottevil
Summary: [AU] Quand deux agents du FBI que tout oppose doivent faire équipe pour enquêter sur un sérial killer.. Swan Queen bien évidement :)
1. Comme chaque matin

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, comment allez vous ?_**

_Je vous publies aujourd'hui ma nouvelle fic, une AU basée sur l'univers de OUAT, avec pour thème central bien entendu une relation Swan Queen :)_  
_Je n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas révéler l'intrigue, je vous laisse lire et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre._  
_Je publierais chaque mardi et vendredi, en espérant vous voir au rendez-vous :)_

_Un gros gros merci à ma beta readeuse, mademoiselle **SwanQueen20**, et un coucou à toute ma **#EvilRegalFamilly** de Twitter, elles se reconnaitrons ;)_

_Bonne lecture, à vendredi !  
_

* * *

******Chapitre 1 : Comme chaque matin**  


Les rayons de soleil filtrant par les volets vinrent se poser sur la chevelure blonde qui reposait sur l'oreiller en plume bien dégarni.  
Quelques secondes plus tard la lumière força la jeune femme à ouvrir les yeux, laissant s'abreuver de soleil ses deux pupilles vertes émeraudes, lui arrachant un grognement d'insatisfaction.  
Après quelques minutes bien nécessaires, la jeune femme se leva, s'asseyant contre le bord du lit pour enfiler son t-shirt qui gisait en boule contre sa table de nuit.  
Elle tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur l'homme qui dormait à ses cotés. Comme chaque matin, le dégout de le voir partager sa couche lui donna envie de crier. Comme chaque matin ses ronflements lui donnèrent envie de l'étrangler. Et pourtant comme chaque matin, elle soupira en secouant la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait là ce soir à l'heure du coucher.

Réveillé par les mouvements de sa compagne, l'homme se retourna et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la belle blonde.

« Tu te lèves déjà ? »

Dans un soupir, la jeune femme repoussa sa main et se mit debout.

« J'ai rendez vous avec le directeur.. »

« Ho ? bonne chance ma puce.. »

Sans un regard en arrière, la blonde se leva et pris sa montre sur la table de chevet.

« Hey Emma ?... je t'aime tu sais ? »

Comme chaque matin, elle ne répondit pas aux paroles de son mari. Comme chaque matin, ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo qui trônait sur la commode en face de son lit. Comme chaque matin depuis presque deux ans, elle partit prendre sa douche en pleurant.

* * *

Le petit déjeuné fût vite avalé, comme toujours, pour éviter de voir la tête de son mari qui la regarderait manger, la fixant avec deux yeux vitreux tel un poisson mort sur l'étal du poissonnier  
Mais cette fois Neal fût plus rapide qu'elle. Il souhaitait tellement la reconquérir qu'il mettait en œuvre tout ce qu'il pouvait, jours après jours, nuits après nuits, hélas sans succès.  
Il descendit les escaliers en grognant.

Ses gémissements firent sortir Emma de ses gonds.

« Tu as mal où cette fois ci ? la main ? le genoux ? le dos ? la tête ? » demanda t-elle en posant son bol dans l'évier.  
Elle en avait plus que marre de l'entendre se plaindre, chaque jour que dieu fait, avec à chaque fois avec une douleur nouvelle.  
Le Neal qu'elle avait connu, qu'elle avait aimé, combatif et motivé, avait laissé place à une loque humaine, en arrêt maladie depuis deux ans maintenant, trouvant une nouvelle excuse, une nouvelle douleur imaginaire à chaque rendez-vous avec le médecin.

« Emma enfin j'ai vraiment mal, tu le sais ! »

Plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il se massa doucement le poignet, comme pour affirmer ses dires.

« C'est pas facile pour moi tu sais, depuis que.. »

Sentant la colère monter en elle, Emma l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise .

« Ne dis rien.. **NE - DIS - RIEN** ! Tais-toi, tais-toi je ne veux plus t'entendre, ne t'avise pas de prononcer un mot de plus ou je te promet que je te.. »

Sentant qu'elle perdait pied, elle le repoussa violemment contre le meuble de cuisine.  
Son genoux abimé frappant le plan de travail, Neal s'effondra en criant, tentant maladroitement de retenir Emma par l'ourlet de son jeans, mais la jeune femme de dégagea d'un coup de pied un peu trop brusque qui manqua de finir contre la mâchoire de l'homme à terre.

« Emma revient, s'il te plait je suis désolé je ne voulait pas ... »

« TA GUEULE ! » hurla t-elle folle de rage. « Ferme la, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! ferme la ! »

Attrapant sa veste rouge sur le porte manteau, elle pris son arme de service, ses clefs de voiture et claqua violemment la porte, laissant un Neal sanglotant, sa main posée sur un genoux déjà bien abimé

La coccinelle jaune et sa conductrice se faufilèrent dans les rues de la ville à une allure folle, respectant de manière aléatoire les feux, stops et autres règles de circulation.  
Les vingt minutes de route nécessaires pour arriver au bureau ne suffirent pas à calmer la jeune femme qui hurlait seule dans sa voiture, pestant contre les autres conducteurs, les piétons, son supérieur, son équipier.. et surtout contre Neal.  
Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, un jour ou l'autre la colère l'emporterait totalement sur sa conscience et la police retrouverait son mari baignant dans une mare de sang, une balle dans la tête.  
A cette idée un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage...

* * *

Arrivée sur le parking, comme chaque matin Emma voulu se garer à sa place habituelle mais une grosse berline noire flambant neuve était déjà installée. Se garant quelques mètres plus loin, elle revint sur ses pas pour regarder cette magnifique voiture, à coté de laquelle sa petite boule jaune paraissait bien minable.

Sortant son canif de sa poche, elle déplia la lame doucement, vérifiant à droite et à gauche que personne ne la regardait.  
Cette place ne lui était pas réservée, aucune ne l'était, mais le fait qu'un inconnu l'ai forcée à se garer plus loin que d'habitude la gonflait particulièrement. En temps normal elle n'aurait rien dit, rien fait.. mais ce n'était pas un jour normal. Il fallait que sa rage soit évacuée, que sa frustration et sa colère soient tournées vers quelque chose... et malheureusement pour le propriétaire de la berline, il ne s'était pas garé au bon endroit ce matin.  
La lame du couteau couru de l'aile arrière gauche jusqu'à l'aile avant, laissant un sillon épais et profond sur toute la longueur.  
L'envie de crever les pneus la taraudait fortement mais Emma se dit que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle verrait ça après son entretien, si jamais ça se passait mal, elle aurait un autre défouloir en sortant..  
Mais arrivée devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, elle se stoppa net et fit demi-tour, retournant jusqu'au parking. Revenue à hauteur de la berline, elle fit semblant d'attacher son lacet et planta la lame de son canif dans le flanc du pneu flambant neuf, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Comme chaque matin, Emma passa le portique de surveillance, mais contrairement à ses habitudes, cette fois ce fût avec le sourire aux lèvres. Faisant signe au gardien de la main, elle pénétrait dans les couloirs d'un pas assuré avant de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici aujourd'hui.  
Son sourire s'évanouit instantanément quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.  
Machinalement elle tapota le bouton du cinquième étage, appuyant dessus dix fois, comme si cela pouvait faire accélérer la montée.

Arrivée à destination, elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se rendit directement devant le bureau concerné. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien pour avoir été convoqué de nombreuses fois.. de très nombreuses fois.. de trop nombreuses fois..

Inspirant fortement, elle toqua, attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir. Dans l'attente ses yeux se posèrent sur la plaque qui trônait au centre de la porte - **Directeur Gold - FBI -**


	2. Une équipe de choc

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je voudrais vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews qui font vraiment chaud au cœur, j'ai été vraiment heureux de voir des têtes connues (merci pour votre fidélité) et d'en découvrir également de nouvelles, et je voudrais dire à **Emy0708** qui a posté en guest que sa review m'a vraiment fait éclater de rire. La phrase " ça va chier des lutins " est rentré dans le top 3 de mes expressions préférées, j'ai vraiment eu un gros fou rire en lisant ça !_

_Et merci également à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont ajoutée en favoris :)_

_Aller sur ce, fini le blabla, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain !_

* * *

******Chapitre 2 : Une équipe de choc**  


« Entrez ! »

La voix grave du directeur résonna à travers la porte.  
Emma l'ouvrit rapidement et allait entrer d'un pas décidé quand elle se figea, son regard se posant sur la jeune femme qui était assise sur une chaise devant le bureau.  
Son élégance et sa prestance lui coupèrent littéralement la respiration. Pendant quelques secondes la jeune femme eut l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, que le temps s'était figé à cause de cette magnifique brune qui la fixait de ses grands yeux marrons. Ses cheveux mi-long encadraient un visage magnifique, et le tailleur qu'elle portait, assorti à une chemise déboutonnée juste comme il fallait, donnait à Emma l'impression d'être en présence d'une Reine.

« Emma ? ... Emma ?... AGENT SWAN ! »

La voix du directeur la sorti précipitamment de ses songes, la faisant sursauter.

« Hein ? euh oui directeur Gold, excusez moi j'étais ailleurs »

La jeune femme referma la porte du bureau et s'avança de quelques pas.

« Étonnant.. » répondit l'homme en roulant les yeux, se levant pour accueillir sa deuxième visiteuse.

« Agent Swan je vous présente l'agent Mills »

Emma tourna vivement la tête, totalement perdue

« Agent Mills ? comme dans Régina Mills ? » demanda t-elle en bafouillant.

« Elle même » répondit la brune en tendant sèchement la main.

Emma lui serra la main rapidement, Régina ne s'attardant pas sur les présentations.

« Asseyez-vous toutes les deux » lança le directeur Gold en montrant les chaises d'un geste de la main, s'asseyant lui aussi.

« Ne m'en veuillez pas Régina mais je vais devoir réexpliquer la raison de votre présence ici, étant donné que l'agent Swan à finalement daigné nous rejoindre, avec seulement une dizaine de minutes de retard »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps, la faisant taire d'un geste de la main. Il était habitué à son comportement déplacé, à ses sautes d'humeur, ses retards répétés.. bref tout ce qui faisait qu'Emma Swan avait une réputation de casse pieds.

« Agent Swan, comme je l'expliquait à l'agent Mills, j'ai décidé, après mures réflexions, de vous mettre en équipe toutes les deux »

Emma avait l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Totalement éberluée, elle cherchait à comprendre la raison de ce changement.

« Mais enfin monsieur le directeur, je ne comprends pas, j'ai déjà un coéquipier, nous commençons enfin à nous connaitre, nous avons pris nos marques ensemble, ça se passe plutôt bien je trouve »

« Vous trouvez que ça se passe plutôt bien ? » demanda Gold en levant les sourcils. « Sérieusement ? »

Il ouvrit le dossier posé devant lui, feuilleta quelques pages et se mit à lire doucement.

« Rapport de l'agent spécial Graham Humbert. Blablabla, agent d'élite, blabla, citations, blabla.. ha ! voilà. Je cite : " L'agent Swan est dangereuse pour elle même et pour les autres, instable, mentalement dérangée et présentant des tendances suicidaires. Faire équipe avec elle est aussi dangereux que de tenter de faire de la plongée sous marine dans un volcan en pleine éruption". »

Le directeur s'appuyant dans son fauteuil, refermant le dossier d'une main.

« C'est comme ça sur quatre pages. Ensuite il parle de votre capacité à énerver les gens et votre manie de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.. et accessoirement sur ce qui ne bouge pas. »

Emma voulu se défendre mais le directeur Gold ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je sais... ce n'est pas votre faute, ce sont les autres qui sont nuls..  
Écoutez Emma, je sais que vous avez traversé une période très difficile, et c'est pour ça que je vous accorde une chance de plus. Une dernière chance ! »

Levant la main, il stoppa une fois de plus l'élan de la jeune blonde.

« Vous avez changé quatre fois de coéquipier en deux ans, ce qui mérite une place dans le livre des records, je vous l'accorde.. mais si je vous laisse avec l'agent Humbert, je risque de vous retrouver étouffée dans votre sommeil, ce qui je l'avoue me rendrait service, mais j'ai trop de conscience professionnelle pour le laisser faire ça. Et la paperasse qui en découlerais m'occuperais pendant une bonne semaine, et vous le savez, j'ai horreur de la paperasse !»

Se levant, Gold se positionna devant la fenêtre en boitant, posant ses mains derrière son dos, il respira profondément et repris

« Comme je vous l'ais dit agent Swan, c'est votre dernière chance. Bâclez cette enquête, tirez sur quelqu'un parce que votre café manque de sucre, énervez l'agent Mills jusqu'à lui donner envie de quitter le FBI pour partir élever des chèvres dans les hauts plateaux, et je vous vire. C'est clair, précis, et ça se passe de vos commentaires. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne pu sortir. De nombreuses fois le directeur l'avait menacé de la licencier, mais elle savait qu'il avait trop d'affection pour elle pour oser le faire, et elle en jouait énormément. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle sue au fond d'elle qu'il n'hésiterais pas.

« T.. t.. très bien monsieur le directeur, je .. je vais m'appliquer. Je vous promet que vous ne serez pas déçu »

L'agent Mills se pencha doucement « Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir agent Swan ! »

La blonde resta sans voix. Qui était cette femme pour oser se mêler de la conversation, et surtout lui tenir de tel propos sans même la connaitre.

« Dites donc je ne vous permet pas espèce de.. »

« **Stoooop !** » hurla le directeur en se retournant. Prenant une pochette bleue sur le bureau, il la jeta devant Emma « Prenez ce dossier, lisez le, vous avez toute la journée pour étudier le cas sur lequel vous ferez équipe. Votre avion décolle à 19h00 »

« De ? hein ? quoi ? non mais attendez je ne n'ai rien préparé.. je n'ai pas.. et puis on a même pas eu le temps de faire connaissance.. je..» baffouilla la blonde, totalement surprise par la rapidité de la situation.

« Vous ferez connaissance dans l'avion. L'agent Mills vous fera un massage des pieds pendant que vous lui raconterez votre enfance ! »

Devant le regard noir de Régina, le directeur Gold haussa les épaules

« Ou pas ! c'est votre problème, pas le mien. Aller maintenant déguerpissez, je ne veux plus vous revoir avant que cette enquête ne soit résolue »

Emma ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, totalement abasourdie.

« Mais.. c'est une punition c'est ça ? vous vous vengez ?! » demanda t-elle en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

« C'est exactement ça ! » répondit Gold dans un sourire carnassier. « C'est une punition pour l'agent Mills. Je l'avais prévenu, maintenant elle devra faire avec ! Et maintenant foutez le camp de mon bureau avant que je ne fasse une attaque ! »

Sans dire un mot, Emma sorti de la pièce, le dossier dans les mains, l'air hagard. L'agent Mills lui emboita le pas, beaucoup plus élégante et sûr d'elle que sa coéquipière.

« Mais.. mais où est-ce qu'on est sensées aller ? » demanda la blonde, essayant de trouver l'information dans le dossier.

« Un patelin paumé dans le Maine » répondit la brune en faisant la moue. « **à Storybrooke !**»


	3. Un démarrage difficile

_Bonjour à toutes ! (je ne mets plus "à tous" hein, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ai un seul gars ^^)_

_Comme toujours, je prends 2 secondes pour vous remercier de vos nombreuses reviews, je suis vraiment content que le chapitre vous ai plus :)._  
_Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir dit que le chapitre était cours, comme je l'avais précisé en postant le premier, j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres cours car c'est ce qui me correspond le mieux et c'est le plus pratique pour moi par rapport au temps que j'ai pour écrire._  
_C'est pour cela que j'ai choisis de poster deux fois par semaines, sur les conseils de ma super beta readeuse. Si vous trouvez que c'est trop courts, dites le moi et je ferais des chapitres plus long, mais par contre je ne pourrais poster qu'une fois par semaine. N'hésitez pas à me dire quelle solution vous préférez :)_

_Aller hop, assez de blabla, voici le chapitre trois ! (han la rime pourrie...).  
Comme vous l'avez deviné, la berline sur laquelle Emma s'est défoulée appartient à Régina...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : un démarrage difficile.**

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent des bureaux du FBI, chacune son dossier sous le bras, se snobant mutuellement. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent sur le parking.

« Bon » lança Régina « on se retrouve ce soir à l'aéroport ? disons à 18h00 ? voici ma carte, appelez moi quand vous êtes là-bas »

« Ok ça me vas » répondit la blonde en prenant le papier. « Ça me laisse de temps de préparer mes affaires et de commencer à lire le dossier » ajouta t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ne soyez pas en retard agent Swan ! »

Régina s'arrêta pour chercher ses clefs, laissant Emma continuer sa route en grommelant, faisant des grimaces pour imiter la brune.

« Ne soyez pas en retard gniagniagnia... agent Swan.. gniagniagnia.. et ta sœur elle est en retar..»

« Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? mais merde qu'est-ce ... »

Emma se retourna vivement, surprise de la façon dont Régina lui parlait, mais son cerveau compris très vite que ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle s'adressait.. ou plutôt si, mais sans même le savoir.  
Les yeux écarquillés, au bord de la crise cardiaque, Emma s'approcha doucement de la brune qui était postée devant sa voiture, les larmes au bords des yeux. Choquée, elle se tenait debout, les clefs à la main, le dossier de l'enquête à ses pieds, les feuilles éparpillées au quatre vents. Sa superbe voiture flambant neuve était rayée de part en part et l'avant de l'auto penchait du coté conducteur, le pneu totalement à plat.

Oscillant entre l'incompréhension, l'envie d'éclater en sanglot et la colère, Régina tremblait de tout son corps.  
S'approchant doucement, Emma posa sa main sur le bras de sa coéquipière, très mal à l'aise.

« On... on va trouver qui à fait ça, ne vous inquiétez pas Régina. Je vais appeler un garage, ils vont venir vous réparer la roue »

« Je.. elle est neuve, elle n'a même pas une semaine.. ça fait trois ans que j'économisais pour me la payer et pour mon premier jour ici, on me la fou en l'air.. je... je ne comprends pas »

« C'est surement quelqu'un qui est jaloux » lança la blonde, se mordant la joue pour se rappeler elle même à l'ordre. Quelle cruche elle pouvait faire. Si seulement elle arrivait à contrôler sa colère de temps en temps. Elle avait réussi à dégouter sa nouvelle coéquipière en a peine dix minutes, l'enquête démarrait d'une manière fort peu encourageante...

« Venez Régina. Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? nous allons appeler la dépanneuse et je vais vous reconduire chez vous. Ils vont venir s'occuper de la voiture, votre assurance prendra en charge la rayure et quand nous reviendrons de Storybrooke, vous aurez une auto comme neuve »

« Mais elle est neuve.. »

Emma pu lire de la détresse dans les yeux de la belle brune. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une femme d'apparence aussi froide pouvait s'attacher autant à un bout de ferraille.. Soudain la brune fronça les sourcils, un rictus effrayant s'inscrivant sur son visage.

« Si je trouve celui qui à fait ça.. Je vous jures que je le tue ! Je lui arrache le cœur et je lui fait avaler de force ! je le découpe en morceau et je le brûle ! chaque petite parcelle de son âme connaitra la douleur ! Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coute de s'attaquer à Régina Mills ! »

Le changement soudain de comportement de la brune fit frissonner Emma. Elle transpirait fortement, son cœur battant de manière anarchique. La réputation de Régina n'était plus à faire, elle savait très bien que si la jolie brune apprenait qu'elle était responsable de l'état de sa voiture, Gold aurait de la paperasse à faire.. un enterrement demande beaucoup de formulaires à remplir...

« Acceptez mon aide Régina.. Ça me fait plaisir, sincèrement ! »

« Merci agent Swan mais vous devez vous occuper de vous, ne perdez pas de temps à me déposer, je vais prendre un taxi » répondit la brune en retirant sèchement son bras de la main de la blonde.

« Ne racontez n'importe quoi, je vais vous déposer, et je vous récupérerais ce soir pour aller à l'aéroport, je vous dois bien ça ! »

« Pardons ? » répondit Régina, surprise de cette affirmation

« Euh. je.. euh.. je veux dire, après tout si j'ai bien compris je suis votre punition, alors je peux bien vous déposer chez vous après cette galère »

Régina soupira et hocha doucement la tête.

« Si vous voulez.. c'est gentil merci »

Emma respira profondément, se dirigeant vers sa voiture, suivit de Régina. Mentalement elle dressa une liste dans sa tête. Première chose à faire, appeler la dépanneuse, puis déposer la brune chez elle. Et sitôt que Régina aurait passé le pas de sa porte, appeler la fille à la sécurité du bâtiment pour qu'elle efface par accident la vidéo ou l'on voyait Emma s'essayer à la gravure sur portière.. ça lui couterais (encore) une bonne bouteille mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à l'hôtel de Régina ne fut pas des plus joyeux. La blonde s'en voulait d'avoir abimé la voiture, la brune était dégoutée, à peine trois jours passé dans cette ville et déjà les ennuis s'amoncelaient.  
Elle avait déjà eu du mal à quitter New York, mais en plus savoir qu'elle allait faire équipe avec l'une des pires agent possible lui donnait envie de crier.  
Non pas qu'Emma soit mauvaise dans son job, elle avait un nombre impressionnant d'affaires résolues, et souvent avec brio, mais elle était un électron libre qui n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Et d'après ce qu'avait pu voir Régina des quelques minutes passées dans le bureau du directeur, cette réputation n'était pas surfaite.  
Ce genre de comportement l'exaspérait au plus haut point, elle avait horreur de ces personnes trop égocentriques pour se rendre compte que leurs agissement ne menaient à rien, sinon au chaos. Par moment elle avait envie de leur arracher le cœur et de le jeter au feu.  
Se rendant compte qu'elle s'énervait toute seule, Régina se gifla mentalement, après tout cette jeune femme l'avait dépanné sans même réfléchir, elle ne devait pas être aussi mauvaise que cela !

Après quelques minutes de route, la coccinelle jaune se gara devant l'hôtel, déposa la jolie brune et reparti aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Après avoir corrompu la gardienne qui s'occupait de la vidéo surveillance du bâtiment du FBI, Emma se rendit à son appartement et fourra des affaires prises au hasard dans sa valise. Elle savait que Neal était parti faire des courses et qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer, et elle ne voulait absolument pas le recroiser aujourd'hui.  
Elle laissa un mot rapide, expliquant qu'elle devait partir et hésita à le signer d'un "bisous" ou "à bientôt". Elle se contenta d'un "a plus", ce qui était déjà bien assez poli pour lui.

La jeune femme passa le reste de la journée dans sa voiture, étudiant le dossier que lui avait remis le directeur en engloutissant deux hamburgers.  
L'heure venue, elle repassa à l'hôtel de Régina qui l'attendait déjà dans la rue, sa valise à ses pieds.  
En voyant la jeune blonde ouvrir le coffre à l'aide d'un marteau et d'un tournevis, la brune fronça le nez, se demandant comment sa coéquipière pouvait apprécier de rouler dans une telle épave. Mais en femme bien élevée qu'elle était, elle n'en dit rien, après tout cette voiture roulait, alors que la sienne était bloquée sur le parking.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fît dans le plus grand silence, tout comme l'embarquement.  
Une fois installée, Emma commençait à saturer de cette froideur installée entre elles, et tenta de briser la glace.

« J'ai lu quasiment tout le rapport » dit-elle en regardant Régina. « C'est glauque comme enquête, j'espère que nous allons arriver à la résoudre rapidement »

« Huhum » fût la seule réponse de la brune, plongée dans la lecture d'un magasine qu'elle avait pris avant d'embarquer.

« Ok » répondit la blonde à voix basse « c'est pas gagné.. on se fait un petit debrief ? histoire de mettre en commun ce que l'on a retenu du dossier ? »

« Pas maintenant s'il vous plait » répondit Régina. « J'ai eu une longue journée, j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière.. j'ai besoin de repos, on verra ça demain matin à la première heure si vous le voulez bien »

« Ma foi... » acquiesça la blonde « Pourquoi pas ! »

Régina repris de plus belle la lecture de son magasine, espérant que sa collègue lui ficherait la paix pour le reste du voyage, mais ses espoirs furent vite anéantis.

« J'enlève mes chaussettes pour le massage des pieds ou vous préférez que je les gardes ? » lançant Emma en souriant, essayant de dérider la situation.

Devant le regard noir de sa coéquipière, la blonde se tassa dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

« Et si nous profitions de ce vol pour faire plus ample connaissance » dit-elle dans un sourire, voyant arriver le chariot contenant les boissons pour l'apéritif

« Non.. merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas » répondit Régina, sans même lever les yeux

« Woaw, quelle peau de vache ! »

La phrase était sortie toute seule, Emma se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête, espérant que Régina n'avait pas entendu

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda la brune en tournant la tête.

« Je disais woaw des pistaches ! » répondit la blonde en attrapant un paquet de mélange salé sur le chariot poussé par l'hôtesse.

La brune fronça les sourcils et reposa son magasine dans le siège, se remémorant les paroles de Gold lorsqu'ils attendaient Emma dans le bureau "Elle est énervante, fatigante, mais fait du très bon boulot". Au moins les deux premières parties étaient vraies ..  
Posant la tête contre le dossier de son siège, elle regarda par le hublot, ne voyant que les lumières éclairant la piste dans la nuit, espérant que la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain serait meilleur que celle qui s'achevait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'elle reçu une dizaine de pistaches sur la tête.  
Se retournant vivement, elle vit une Emma Swan la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, le paquet de gâteaux apéritifs dans les mains, totalement explosé.  
Une grimace sur le visage telle une gamine de deux ans prise sur le vif, Emma tentant de s'excuser.

«Gniii désolé.. j'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir et.. »

Régina tourna de nouveau la tête en soupirant. Peut-être que si elle l'étranglait pendant son sommeil, personne ne s'en rendrait compte...


	4. Storybrooke

_Hello mesdemoiselles !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos messages. Ça me touche que mon humour pourri vous ai fait rire, cela m'encourage donc à continuer :D (désolé ^^)._  
_Concernant la publication, vous avez été unanimes, vous préférez deux chapitres courts par semaine plutôt qu'un long, je vais donc continuer sur ma lancée. Mais je vais essayer de les agrandir un poil (non Lyloo j'ai pas dit à poil !) afin que vous ayez un petit peu plus de lecture à chaque publication, mais sans rallonger la sauce inutilement.  
_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir l'arrivée à Storybrooke de nos deux amies et le démarrage de l'enquête !_  
_Bonne lecture, bon weekend prolongé et à mardi :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Storybrooke**

L'arrivée à Storybrooke s'était faite au milieu de la nuit. Le taxi et l'hôtel avaient étés réservés par le FBI, laissant un peu de répit aux deux jeunes femmes, qui en avait bien besoin.

La route mal éclairée et traversant des bois lugubres pendant des dizaines de kilomètres avait terminée de miner le moral de Régina. Elle qui n'était pas à l'aise quand il s'agissait de quitter New York se retrouvait perdue au fin fond du Maine pour une durée indéterminée, avec une femme qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une cocotte minute sous pression, pouvant exploser à tout moment. Perdue dans ses songes, elles ne fût pas surprise de voir apparaitre au loin une battisse délabrée, comme dans les films d'horreurs pour ados.

Déposées devant le "Granny's", petit hôtel classique à l'entrée de la ville, les deux coéquipières prirent possession de leurs chambres et ne se firent pas prier pour monter se coucher directement.  
Seule ombre au tableau, bien qu'étant séparées, les deux chambres partageaient la même salle de bain, ce qui n'enchantait ni Emma, ni Régina qui avait espéré pouvoir se délasser un peu dans une baignoire avant d'aller retrouver Morphée au pays des rêves.

« Je suis désolée » leur expliqua la propriétaire des lieux, une dame âgée surnommée Granny, « cet hôtel sert beaucoup de dortoirs pour les colonies de vacances, le fait de combiner les salles de bain nous à permit d'augmenter le nombre de chambres. »

Emma se demanda bien quel genre de colonies pouvait venir se perdre dans ce bled mais elle n'en fit rien, de peur de se voir reloger dans la cave.

Pour ne pas se gêner mutuellement, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que Régina prendrait sa douche le soir même, Emma le lendemain matin, et elles se donnèrent rendez-vous au bar de l'hôtel pour le petit déjeuner.

Emma ouvrit son sac et pris sa chemise de nuit. Elle l'enfila rapidement, et se coucha dans les draps froids et plutôt élimés, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, après une telle journée elle aurait dormi par terre sans soucis.  
Après quelques secondes elle sursauta et se releva, fouillant dans ses affaires à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir auprès d'elle.  
Enroulé délicatement dans un pull en laine, le cadre photo fût découvert et posé doucement sur la table de nuit. Après l'avoir contemplé de longues minutes, comme tout les soirs Emma s'endormit en pleurant, murmurant un « je t'aime » qui se perdit dans la nuit.

* * *

Le réveil fût difficile pour la brune qui aurait volontiers dormi quelques heures de plus. Toquant à la porte de la salle de bain, elle s'assura qu'Emma n'y était pas, et se dépêcha de se préparer.  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, espérant trouver sa coéquipière plongée dans le travail.  
Mais celle-ci ne montra son nez que bien après, avec vingt minutes de retard, les cheveux encore mouillés et son éternelle veste en cuir rouge sur les épaules.

« Bonjour agent Swan » lança Régina. Malgré son retard, elle prit sur elle de ne pas faire de réflexion à Emma. Étant donné qu'elles allaient devoir travailler ensemble, elle avait pris la décision de faire des efforts, il fallait qu'elles s'habituent l'une à l'autre.

« Gnour' » grogna la blonde en s'asseyant.

« On est pas du matin à ce que je vois » répondit la brune en souriant. « J'ai pris la liberté de vous commander un café.. il y a plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant, il doit être tiède.»

« Pas grave, merci » répondit Emma en souriant. Buvant une gorgée du liquide froid, elle grimaça et interpella la serveuse, une grande brune aux cheveux mêlés de rouge, habillée de manière excentrique.

« Un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait. Avec de la cannelle si vous en avez ?! »

« Bien sur madame, je vous apporte ça tout de suite ». La petite brune repartit en trottant, son plateau sur la main.

« Le matin je préfère un chocolat » souffla Emma à Régina pour ne pas la vexer « mais ensuite je bois du café ! mais en tout cas merci d'avoir pensé à moi !»

La brune acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, et attendit patiemment que sa collègue ait pris son petit déjeuner pour sortir le dossier que le directeur leur avait remis. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette jeune blonde au corps de mannequin n'engloutisse autant de croissants, pain grillés et autres sucreries.

« Bien agent Swan, je sais que vous avez lu le dossier, je voudrais donc attirer votre attention sur.. »

« Emma ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Emma ! je m'appelle Emma ! Nous allons travailler ensemble, je pense que l'on peut mettre de coté les "agents" et autres vouvoiement non ? » demanda la blonde en souriant.

« Écoutez.. Emma.. je vais être franche avec vous. Oui nous allons résoudre cette enquête ensemble, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire équipe avec vous indéfiniment. Comme Gold vous l'a expliqué, c'est pour moi une sorte de.. punition ». Régina cherchait ses mots pour ne pas heurter inutilement la jeune femme, mais les faits étaient là. Elle n'allait pas, et surtout ne souhaitait pas, se voir attribuer Emma en tant que collègue permanente.

« Ho... » la jeune femme était choquée mais ne voulait pas le laisser voir. « Très bien.. vous savez moi non plus je ne veux pas que l'on soit coéquipière, j'ai hâte de retrouver ma liberté » ajouta t-elle dans un sourire forcé.

Régina savait qu'elle lui avait fait de la peine, elle l'avait vu dans ses beaux yeux vert, mais elle ne savait pas comment présenter les choses différemment. Ne voulant pas enfoncer le clou, elle changea rapidement de sujet.

« Bien donc si l'on récapitules, nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur deux meurtres.»

Ouvrant la chemise bleue, Régina sortit de nombreuses photos prises par la police locale sur les lieux des crimes.

« La première victime était un jeune homme du nom de Gus Fringe, jeune garagiste de 26 ans, habitant Storybrooke depuis quelques années. Pas de casier judiciaire, aucun acte de délinquance ou de malveillance particulière durant sa vie.  
Son corps a été retrouvé coupé en deux le long des quais. Au départ la police pensait que c'était un accident, de nombreux véhicules de chargement circulent sur les quais, et l'homme aurait très bien pu se faire happer par l'un d'eux. Mais l'expertise médico-légale à indiqué des traces de coupures nettes, différentes de celle qu'auraient causé une machine. »

« Ils pencheraient pour une tronçonneuse ou une scie, quelque chose dans le genre » ajouta Emma en grimaçant « Ça laisse rêveur.. »

« Oui » répondit Régina en fronçant les sourcils. «Encore un malade mental.. »

« La deuxième victime » repris Emma « est une femme. Anastasia Lopez, 32 ans, blonde, secrétaire à la mairie, native de Storybrook, bref strictement rien à voir avec l'homme du premier meurtre. Pas de casier judiciaire non plus, jeune femme plutôt appréciée dans la ville, pas de soucis connus.  
Elle a été retrouvée devant la tour de l'horloge de la ville, manifestement défenestrée. La chute de près de 25 mètres l'aurait tuée sur le coup, ce qui semble plutôt logique.  
Le shérif pensait à un suicide mais des traces de strangulation et de bagarre ont été retrouvées sur le corps de la victime, amenant à penser qu'on l'aurait poussée.  
Aucune trace particulière, pas d'adn ou d'empreintes retrouvées par la police locale. On peut en conclure que notre tueur sait ce qu'il fait, et qu'il prend des précautions.

« Ou que les forces de l'ordre de ce village de pecnots sont tous sauf doués.. » répondit Régina en souriant.

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il était vrai que vu l'impression première que laissait cette ville, elle craignait le pire en ce qui concernait la police locale.

Feuilletant le dossier, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent leurs points de vue, se posant mutuellement des questions, suggérant ça ou là quelques points qui auraient pu échapper aux premiers enquêteurs.  
Et surtout, elles cherchèrent tout les points communs qui auraient pu faire ressortir le fait que ces meurtres étaient liés. Car si les tueurs étaient deux personnes différentes, nulle question de sérial killer dans cet affaire, et dans ce cas leurs présences étaient inutiles.

« Bien ! » lança Régina en rangeant les documents « Nous allons commencer par rencontrer le shérif, puis nous irons interroger la suspecte numéro une dans le meurtre du mécanicien, une certaine Rubis Lucas »

« Quel prénom original » répondit Emma en déposant un pourboire dans la coupelle de l'addition « j'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! »

« Et moi donc » surenchérit la brune. « Mais pour l'instant allons trouver un certain David Nolan, représentant des forces de l'ordre de Storybrooke ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le restaurant pour se rendre au magasin de location de voiture où elles furent accueillies chaleureusement par un grand brun mal rasé.

« Wow ! que le grand crick me croque ! enchanté mesdames, Killian Jones pour vous servir ! »

Régina ne pris pas la peine de répondre, Emma quand à elle laissa apparaitre un faible sourire pour ne pas vexer le commerçant.

Leur véhicule était prêt, réservé pour la durée de l'enquête. Régina s'installa au volant pendant qu'Emma déplia le plan de la ville, gracieusement offert par Granny le matin même.

« Ils ne connaissent pas le GPS dans ce bled ou quoi ? » s'exclama t-elle en grimaçant, essayant de déplier le plan sans mettre un coup dans le nez de la brune.

« Ils ont l'air de connaitre les voitures, c'est déjà pas mal » surenchérit Régina en riant. « pendant un moment j'ai cru que le bellâtre du garage allait nous donner des chevaux ! »

Régina démarra et suivi les indications de la blonde pour trouver le poste de police.

* * *

Postée au coin de la rue, la jeune serveuse du Granny's attendis que la voiture s'éloigne et pianota sur son téléphone portable. Quelques secondes plus tard, son interlocuteur décrocha.

« Allo ? c'est Ruby... je voulais te signaler que le FBI est là... »


	5. Un shérif fatigué

_Hello les amies ! _

_Comment allez vous après ce weekend prolongé ?_  
_Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il vous plaira car j'ai senti que le chapitre précédent n'avait pas vraiment cartonné ! il était nécessaire que je mette en place l'enquète mais apparement ça n'a pas passionné les foules ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire quand vous trouvez que ce n'est pas génial, toute critique est bonne à prendre, ça ne pourra que m'aider à améliorer la fiction :)_

_Aller, sur ce bonne lecture et à vendredi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : un Shérif fatigué**

L'ambiance dans l'auto était assez froides, Régina conduisait sans dire un mot, se sentant coupable d'avoir été aussi brusque avec Emma lors du petit déjeuner. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir blessé sa nouvelle coéquipière, comme souvent ses paroles avaient dépassés sa pensée, ne faisant que renforcer une fois encore sa réputation de femme froid et autoritaire.  
Emma quand à elle tenait le plan, guidant la brune dans la circulation sans s'étendre en conversation, n'ayant pas envie de se faire envoyer balader une nouvelle fois, triste de voir que la brune ne voulait faire aucun effort pour que l'équipe qu'elles formaient puisse fonctionner.

Régina espérait que l'enquête se termine le plus rapidement possible afin de couper toute relation avec la blonde et retourner dans son train train quotidien à New York. Emma elle, n'était pas pressée de renouer contact avec sa vie monotone qu'elle haïssait tant, arrivant même à apprécier le cadre de Storybrooke tellement cette enquête pouvait l'éloigner des habitudes et de ses pulsions destructrices. Mais elle ne le montrerais pas à Régina, ne voulant pas être jugée une nouvelle fois. Elle irait dans le sens de la brune, quitte à mentir sur ce qu'elle ressentait au cœur de cette ville, l'enquête devant primer sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Se garant devant le commissariat, Emma descendit rapidement de la voiture en soupirant.

« Sans rire c'est quoi ce poste de police tout miteux ? on est vraiment à Pequenots-land ! »

Régina ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de la blonde. Il était vrai que les murs défraichis, les volets écaillés et le panneau "Shérif" à moitié effacé ne donnaient pas une impression de modernité à la bâtisse qui avait déjà plusieurs dizaines d'années .  
Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans les bureaux où il ne régnait pas une activité débordante et elles s'aperçurent que les ravages du temps n'avaient pas épargné l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Le bâtiment étant petit, elles eurent vite fait de trouver l'endroit ou se cachait le Shérif, un grand blond relativement bien charpenté, tranquillement installé à son bureau, minaudant avec une petite brune assise en face de lui qui visiblement était restée bloquée dans les années 70 au vue de sa tenue vestimentaire. La jeune femme lui caressait les mains doucement, chuchotant certainement des paroles mielleuses aussi ringardes que ses habits.

Régina regarda sa coéquipière en haussant les sourcils. Celle-ci ne pu réprimer un sourire en coin, et s'avança d'un pas assurée en direction du couple.

« Sherif Nolan ? je me présente, agent Swan et ma collègue l'agent Mills, du.. »

« FBI ! oui je sais » répondit l'homme en se levant de sa chaise, s'avançant vers les deux jeunes femmes en tendant la main.

« Enchanté je suis David Nolan, Shérif de cette petite ville et voici Mary Margaret Blanchard, institutrice au collège. »

Régina serra la main du jeune homme, le transperçant d'un regard noir puis posant ses yeux sur Mary Margaret, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire « Je vois qu'elle donne également des cours particuliers ! »

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, la jeune femme se leva prestement et partit tête baissée, faisant juste un rapide signe de la main au Shérif.

« Ce qu'elle fait ici ne vous regarde pas » répondit le Shérif sur un ton agressif « et de toute façon.. »

« De toute façon je m'en contrefout » répondit la brune en prenant place dans la chaise qu'occupait la jeune institutrice. « Nous ne somme pas ici pour parler de vos tripotage au bureau, si cela fait partie du mode de fonctionnement de ce poste de police, nous ferons avec !. ».

Emma restait en arrière, totalement hallucinée par la manière de procéder de Régina. Ce n'était pas étonnant que cette belle brune ait la réputation d'être une femme froide et directive vu sa façon de se présenter et de parler aux gens. La blonde n'était pas spécialement quelqu'un d'engageante non plus mais... pas à ce point là.  
Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de penser que cet aplomb et cette assurance ne rendait la jeune femme que plus intéressante et.. très attirante.  
Prenant place sur la chaise voisine, Emma pris le relais afin de laisser respirer le jeune homme.

« Ce que l'agent Mills veut vous dire, c'est que vos histoire de fesses ne nous concernent pas. Nous sommes là pour enquêter sur les deux meurtres qui ont eu lieux récemment et élucider toute cette histoire. »

« Élucider cette histoire ? » répondit le jeune homme en se penchant en arrière en souriant, croisant les bras derrière sa tête. « Rien que ça ? ça fait plus de deux mois que je travaille sur ces enquêtes et vous imaginez que vous allez arriver, telle deux sauveuses et boucler tout ça en quelques heures ? je vous trouve bien présomptueuses mesdames » ajouta t-il en croisant les bras.

« Sauveuses ? » demanda Emma en regardant Régina « Ça nous vas bien je trouve, qu'en pensez vous agent Mills ? »

La brune se mordit la lèvre, plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Non, ça fait trop... cucul la praline... sans vouloir vous vexer agent Swan ! » glissa t-elle dans un clin d'œil. « Je sais que ça colle parfaitement avec cette ville vieillotte mais moi j'aurais plutôt dit.. des reines ! »

« Ho.. la sauveuse et la reine du FBI ! ça sonne bien comme surnom pour une opération spéciales » ajouta Emma en se tapotant le menton dans un geste théâtral.

« Bon assez, passez moi votre numéro d'intimidation s'il vous plait ! » grimaça le jeune Shérif.

« Ce n'est pas un numéro » enchaina Régina. « Nous sommes ici pour découvrir qui a tué ces deux personnes, et nous allons le faire. Sans vouloir mettre en doute vos méthodes et vos moyens techniques dignes de l'age de pierre... » elle écarta les bras, montrant les murs délabrés du bureau « ni même vos... capacités, vous allez vite vous rendre compte que nous ne sommes ni présomptueuses, ni venues dans votre bled paumé pour rigoler à vos blagues de machos. Collaborez et tout se passera bien. Essayez de nous cacher des choses, de la jouer perso ou de faire obstruction à notre enquête, et je rase votre minable bureau de Shérif et tout ce qui l'entoure et je vous renvois dans les jupes de votre mère en pleurant ! »

A chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, la jeune femme se rapprochait doucement du Shérif, pour terminer sa phrase à quelques centimètres du visage de son interlocuteur, ses yeux marrons plongés dans ceux du jeune homme qui déglutit difficilement.  
Si elle n'avait pas eu cette expression à la fois folle et meurtrière, Emma aurait pu s'imaginer qu'elle comptait l'embrasser.

Se rasseyant doucement dans sa chaise, Régina tendit la paume de ses mains, comme dans un signe de paix.

« La balle est dans votre camp mon cher ! » termina t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

En temps normal, c'était Emma qui jouait la méchante flic, et il faut l'avouer elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup se forcer pour être crédible dans ce rôle. Mais pour cette enquête, elle avait trouvé plus forte qu'elle, bien plus forte.  
Elle sourit en se disant que si Régina était sensée être une reine, elle n'était pas forcément du coté des gentils.  
« L'Evil Queen » pensa la blonde en regardant Régina avec admiration... « Je fais équipe avec l'Evil Queen ! »

* * *

Plongées dans le travail, les heures passèrent rapidement. Les deux jeunes femmes épluchèrent minutieusement chaque dossier, posant des questions très précises au Shérif qui malheureusement pour lui n'avait pas forcément les réponses, ou pas de manières complètes, ce qui lui valut quelques railleries et quelques pics de la part de Régina.  
Des théories furent échafaudées, puis vites détruites par des éléments complémentaires ou des détails qui obligèrent chaque fois les deux agent à revoir leurs positions.

Le soir arriva rapidement, et seule la baisse d'intensité lumineuse fit sortir les deux jeunes femmes de leur concentration.

« Il fait déjà presque nuit ? quelle heure peut-il bien être ? » demande Emma, surprise de n'avoir pas vu défiler la journée.

« Presque 19h00 » répondit la brune en grimaçant. « Je me disais bien que je commençait à avoir faim... »

S'affalant dans sa chaise, Emma décida qu'elles en avaient déjà fait bien assez pour aujourd'hui.

« Allons manger tranquillement, puis nous irons parler à cette fameuse miss Lucas »

David Nolan était assis à son bureau, sa main droite soutenant sa tête. Jamais il n'avait eu affaire à de telles furies, elles ne lui avaient pas laissé un instant de répits dans la journée, il n'avait même pas eu le droit de s'arrêter pour déjeuner à midi. Éreinté, il n'avait qu'une hâte , rentrer chez lui et prendre des nouvelles de sa petite amie qui avait quitté le poste de police de manière précipitée le matin même.

« Ou est le restaurant où travaille cette jeune femme ? » demanda Régina en rangeant les photos dans la pochette bleue intitulée "Storybrooke" ?

« Juste à l'entrée de la ville » répondit le Shérif en baillant « à l'hôtel restaurant le Granny's, vous ne pouvez pas le louper, vous allez tomber dessus en suivant la route principale »

Emma tourna vivement la tête vers sa coéquipière qui haussa les sourcils.

« Cette mademoiselle Lucas c'est une petite brune ? habillée comme une péripatéticienne en recherche de clients ? » demanda t-elle en se levant.

« Euh.. ouais.. ça correspond assez bien oui. » répondit le Shérif un peu gêné. « Une grande brune avec des mèches rouges, très gentille. Vous la connaissez ? »

« Nous l'avons aperçu ce matin oui .. » répondit Emma. « Allons-y agent Mills ! nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups ! un repas et un interrogatoire. »

« Une soirée comme je les aimes agent Swan ! » répondit Régina en ramassant son dossier. « à demain Shérif ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes repartirent en souriant, laissant David Nolan totalement abasourdi. Il ne savait plus s'il était le policier ou le suspect, sa journée d'interrogatoire lui ayant retourné le cerveau, laissant apparaitre un avant goût de ce que serait l'enquête. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient un tempérament de feu, et apparemment l'agent Mills ne l'appréciait pas vraiment.  
Il soupira et décida de partir à son tour. Cela s'annonçait long.. long et éprouvant.

Fatigué, il se leva, enfila sa veste et remis son arme dans son holster. Éteignant la lumière du bureau, il sortit et verrouilla la porte à clé. Ses pensées allèrent d'abord à sa jeune fiancée, puis à Ruby qui allait subir à son tour la dure rencontre avec les deux jeunes femmes...


	6. Douche chaude

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Merci pour vos retour sur le chapitre précédent !_  
_Sans attendre je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 6, qui je l'espère vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus :D_

_Bonne lecture et à mardi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Douche chaude**

Assises en face d'Emma, Régina ne pu réprimer une grimace de dégout en voyant la jeune femme engloutir son hamburger comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous arrivez à manger cette horreur ! »

«Mhm ch'est.. mhmm ch'est kro bon, chinchèrement » essaya d'articuler la jeune blonde en montrant du doigt son plat garnis de frites. « Vous devriez essayer !»

« Pour mourir avant mes 35 ans ? non merci ça ira.. je vous laisse cet amas de graisse bien volontiers »

« Vous.. » Emma avala de manière peu séduisante « vous devriez vraiment tester et vous dérider Régina. Laissez la verdure aux tortues et aux lapins et mangez de vrais repas ! »

« Merci pour vos conseil, j'y penserais si l'envie de me suicider à petit feu me prends un jour » répondit la brune en avalant sa salade, sa réflexion faisant pouffer de rire sa coéquipière.

« Vous êtes très agréable quand vous le voulez » glissa doucement la blonde en fixant Régina dans les yeux.

« Ne prenez pas mal le fait que je... ne fasse pas d'effort pour que l'on sympathise Agent Swan » répondit la brune très sincèrement. « Malgré votre réputation vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentille mais.. j'ai pour habitude de ne pas trop fraterniser avec mes coéquipiers.»

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? » tenta la jeune femme.

« Disons que j'ai mes raisons.. c'est personnel ».

Emma n'insista pas. Elle cru voir passer de la tristesse dans les yeux de sa coéquipière mais Régina repris très vite son masque de femme froide.

Au fond d'elle la belle brune se maudissait d'être aussi peu chaleureuse avec Emma, elle l'appréciait, plus qu'elle ne le voulait mais...  
Alors qu'elle allait tenter de s'expliquer, la jeune serveuse revint pour prendre la suite de la commande.

« Un milk shake vanille et un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait » répondit Emma, tendit que Régina se contenta de commander un simple café noir.

« Avec plaisir mesdemoiselles, je vous apporte ça de suite ! »

« Madame !» répondirent en cœur les deux agents, légèrement sur la défensive.

« Ho pardon.. mesdames » reprit Ruby légèrement surprise.

Emma regarda la brune qui semblait contrariée « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez mariée ».

« Je ne le suis plus » répondit Régina avec tristesse. Devant l'air étonné de la blonde, elle ajouta « Une erreur de jeunesse.. le divorce a suivit rapidement. Je ne souhaite pas en parler »

« Ho ? étonnant.. » répondit Emma avec un sourire en coin.

« Et vous alors ? mariée également » demanda la brune en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Malheureusement oui.. ce n'est pas une chose dont j'aime discuter non plus.. »

« Mais.. vous l'êtes toujours ?»

« Oui » répondit la jeune femme, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes à la simple évocation de son mariage.

Voyant le trouble provoquée chez sa collègue, Régina se mordit la lèvre, lui tendant une serviette en papier.

« Tenez. Je.. je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas.. »

« Ce n'est rien » répondit la blonde en se tamponnant les yeux doucement.

Ruby arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec le dessert d'Emma et les boissons chaudes, stoppant net la discussion. Elle déposa le tout sur la table et se recula pour retourner derrière le comptoir mais Régina lui pris la main.

« Mademoiselle Lucas ? restez donc avec nous quelques minutes » demanda t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait tout sauf chaleureux.

Étonnée la jeune brune acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et s'installa aux cotés d'Emma.

« Je.. je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Oui répondit Emma » sur un ton plus sympathique que celui de sa collègue. « Nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions concernant le meurtre de Gus Fringe. Et comme le restaurant est désert, nous nous sommes dit que cela ne vous dérangerait pas trop dans votre travail. »

« Ho.. euh bien mais je dois quand même finir la vaisselle, nettoyer les tables.. sinon ma grand mère ne sera pas contente »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » répondit Régina en sirotant son café, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la serveuse « ça ne sera pas long. »

* * *

Effectivement l'interrogatoire ne dura pas très longtemps.  
Ruby avait été soupçonnée par le Shérif au tout début de l'affaire car le soir du meurtre elle avait rendez vous avec le jeune Gus, mais rapidement l'enquête l'avait innocentée, la jeune femme étant restée bloquée au restaurant, des dizaines de témoins pouvant corroborer la version de la serveuse.  
Emma et Régina étaient également tombées d'accord sur le fait que Ruby n'avait rien à voir dans le meurtre, mais elles souhaitaient l'interroger pour en savoir plus sur la victime, pour connaitre son passé et la nature de sa relation avec la jeune femme afin d'arriver à dresser un portait robot "mental" du tueur.

« Nous ne sortions pas ensemble » avait répondit Ruby les larmes aux yeux. « Je le connaissais depuis quelques mois mais c'était la première fois qu'il m'invitait à diner. Je n'ai pas pu le rejoindre à l'heure prévue à cause d'une influence importante en salle. Granny m'a demandé de faire quelques heures supplémentaires, du coup j'ai terminé bien plus tard que prévu et.. quand je suis arrivée sur place, il n'était plus là. »

La jeune femme l'avait appelé une partie de la nuit sur son portable, imaginant que l'homme était vexé qu'elle ne soit pas venue au rendez vous, mais elle n'avait obtenue aucune réponse.  
Le corps de Gus avait été retrouvé quelques heures plus tard le long des quais, en deux morceaux, à deux endroit éloignés de presque vingt mètres l'un de l'autre, laissant un très mauvais souvenir au docker qui était tombé sur le cadavre. Après avoir vomis tripes et boyaux, il avait réussi à appeler la police qui avait vite clôturé le périmètre.  
L'expertise médico-légale pratiquée le lendemain avait indiqué que le meurtre avait eu lieu aux alentours de 21h00, heure à laquelle les quais étaient totalement désert, l'activité portuaire se terminant en fin de journée dans cette partie de la ville.  
Encore sous le choc, Ruby avait du mal à en parler et ne pu pas apprendre grands choses aux deux jeunes femmes, ni sur Gus lui même, ni sur d'éventuelles personnes qui aurait pu souhaiter sa mort.

Les enquêtrices évoquèrent rapidement le cas de la jeune Anastasia mais Ruby ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. Elle avaient été en cours en primaire ensemble, mais sans réellement se côtoyer en dehors de l'école, elles ne partageait ni passions communes, ni amis, et leur mode de vie était bien différents.  
Toute fois Ruby ne lui connaissait pas d'ennemis et n'eut pas entendu parler du fait que la jeune femme aurait pu être dépressive ou malade au point de souhaiter se suicider, ce qui allait évidement dans le sens de l'enquête qui avait soulevé le fait qu'elle avait été battue et poussée du haut de l'horloge.

La jolie serveuse fut rapidement libres de retourner terminer son travail, un peu déboussolée par ce nouvel interrogatoire, quand aux deux jeunes femmes, trouvant que la journée avait été suffisamment longue elles décidèrent de monter rejoindre Morphée.

Se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne nuit, elle entrèrent dans leur chambre respectives et se préparèrent à se coucher.  
Régina pris sa douche tranquillement, profitant de l'eau brulante pendant de longues minutes, quand à Emma, elle se posa dans son lit, allumant la télé en espérant trouver quelque chose à regarder pour lui permettre de s'endormir en pensant à autre chose qu'a l'enquête.. et qu'a sa maison.  
La blonde attendit que le bruit de la douche se termine pour se lever afin d'aller se démaquiller, mais rapidement elle entendit toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaitre la tête de Régina au milieu d'un nuage de vapeur, les joues rouges à cause de la chaleur de la douche.

« Excusez moi agent Swan, la femme de ménage a oubliée de me remettre une serviette pour les cheveux, pourrais-je vous emprunter la votre ? »

« Avec plaisir » répondit la jeune femme en souriant, attrapant la serviette blanche pliée sur sa commode « mais à une seule condition.. appelez moi Emma, et non plus agent Swan ! »

Légèrement gênée, Régina fit signe de la tête. « Très bien.. Emma »

Ouvrant complétement la porte de la salle de bain, la belle brune pénétra dans la chambre de sa coéquipière, qui ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur les formes voluptueuses qui se cachaient sous une serviette blanche un brin trop courte, laissant apparaitre des jambes parfaites, juste à la hauteur des cuisses.  
Tendant le bras pour attraper la serviette que lui tendait Emma, Régina senti descendre légèrement celle qui entourait son corps, s'arrêtant juste à la naissance de sa poitrine.  
La rattrapant de justesse, évitant ainsi de se retrouver nue devant sa collègue, la brune rougit légèrement et s'avança encore de quelques pas.

Emma s'était arrêtée de respirer, ses beaux yeux verts fixant Régina qui avançait vers elle, la dévorant du regard de bas en haut.  
Tendant le bras pour lui donner la serviette, la blonde ne pu s'empêcher de suivre les lignes du corps de cette superbe brune, s'attardant longuement sur ses longues jambes, remontant jusqu'aux hanches, perdant quelques instants de plus à contempler une poitrine à peine masquée par la serviette, qu'elle imagina ferme et douce..  
Puis son regard vint se perdre dans celui de Régina, qui attrapa la serviette et commença à se sécher les cheveux doucement.  
Emma se surpris à avoir des frissons en observant cette magnifique jeune femme, son visage si gracieux, ces cheveux noirs comme la nuit..

« Emma ? Emma ? ... »

« AGENT SWAN ?! »

La blonde sursauta et sorti de ses songes. Régina était à quelques centimètres d'elle, la secouant doucement par l'épaule.

« Ça va Emma ? vous avez l'air ailleurs ? »

« Hein ? euh ho pardon, c'est rien.. la fatigue ! »

La jeune femme recula doucement, elle ne pouvait pas avouer à sa coéquipière que pendant quelques secondes elles s'était retrouvée en train de fantasmer sur son corps parfait, s'imaginant en train de lui ôter délicatement la serviette afin de profiter de ses courbes parfaites...

« Je comprends » répondit la brune en terminant de se sécher les cheveux. « Je suis désolée je vais vous laisser dormir ! »

« Ho ? non, non ce n'est rien, vous pouvez rester ! »

Emma se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas que Régina comprenne ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

« C'est gentil mais je suis fatiguée aussi, je vais rejoindre mon lit ! »

En tournant la tête, les yeux de Régina se posèrent sur le cadre photo qui trônait sur la table de nuit de la jeune femme.

« Ho c'est votre mari ? et ce petit garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! il a vos yeux Emma » dit-elle en prenant le cadre. « C'est votre fils ? »

En quelques dixième de secondes, Régina vit disparaitre le sourire de la jeune blonde. Toute joie quitta son visage et son regard devint noir.  
Emma pris le cadre des mains de la belle brune, et le reposa délicatement sur sa table de nuit.

« Bonne nuit Régina. »

Le ton était sans appel.

Consciente d'avoir fait une erreur, Régina tenta de s'excuser sans réellement savoir pourquoi, mais déjà la blonde s'était retournée, faisant semblant de ranger quelque chose dans son sac.

La porte de la salle de bain se referma doucement, laissant deux jeunes femmes tristes, chacune de leur coté. Régina se coucha peinée d'avoir pu blesser sa collègue encore une fois, pendant qu'Emma s'allongea en travers de son lit en sanglotant.


	7. Emma !

_Hello tout le monde :)_

_Comment allez vous ?_  
_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris et en suivit, vous êtes géniaux.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le rapprochement entre Emma & Régina s'amorçant doucement...  
_

_Bonne lecture et à vendredi :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Emma !**

Régina se réveilla en sursaut quand l'alarme de son téléphone se mis à sonner. La nuit avait été dure, elle avait dormi à peine quelques heures, la culpabilité d'avoir blessé Emma la taraudant. Elle avait vu passer les minutes puis les heures sans arriver à fermer l'œil, ne se laissant prendre par le sommeil que très tard, le jour se levant déjà, et même ses rêves ne lui avaient pas laissé de répits tellement ils avaient étés agités.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, elle se leva péniblement et tendit l'oreille afin de vérifier que la jeune blonde n'était pas dans la salle de bain.  
N'entendant pas de bruit, elle en ouvrit la porte doucement et soupira de soulagement en voyant que la pièce était vide.  
Se préparant rapidement, la jeune femme descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre son petit déjeuner, en espérant pouvoir finir de manger avant qu'Emma ne la rejoigne, trop gênée par les événements de la nuit dernière pour oser croiser son regard.  
Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune blonde avait elle aussi passé une nuit agitée, ce qui l'avait motivée à se lever tôt.

Régina la trouva installée à leur table de la veille, buvant son chocolat chaud en pianotant sur son téléphone portable.  
Un café chaud et un croissant étaient posés à la place de Régina, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire sur son visage.  
Tirant doucement la chaise, elle fixa Emma du regard.

« Je.. je peux ? »

« Hum ? ho non désolé, c'est la place du lutin invisible avec qui je déjeune habituellement. Il va revenir, il est juste parti vérifier que son char à voile magique n'était pas garé en double file.. »

Devant l'aplomb de la blonde, Régina haussa les sourcils, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Rooo je vous taquine, asseyez vous, vous voyez bien que c'est pour vous ce petit dej' » ajouta Emma en souriant.

Gênée, Régina s'installa doucement, humant l'odeur du café qui lui remonta instantanément le moral.

« Merci agent Swan ! »

Malgré ses réflexes aiguisés, la brune n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le morceau de muffin au chocolat qui vint lui frapper le front.

Se frottant la tête pour enlever les traces de chocolat, elle regarda Emma avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Que.. qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Réfléchissez ! » répondit la blonde en buvant une gorgé de son chocolat.

« Euh.. hé bien.. j'ai dit merci.. merci agent Swan.. qu'est-ce que... »

La deuxième boulette de muffin lui arriva en plein dans le nez. Le nouveau hoquet de surprise de la jeune brune tira un énorme sourire à Emma.

« Ho.. ok j'ai compris.. merci Emma » dit Régina en souriant.

« De rien ! » répondit la blonde en croquant dans sa pâtisserie.

« Emma.. je voudrais m'excuser pour.. pour hier, vous savez je ne ...»

La jeune femme stoppa net la discussion en levant la main de manière autoritaire.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Il ne s'est rien passé, oublions ça, merci »

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Régina hésita à essayer de creuser le sujet pour repartir sur de meilleures bases mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer Emma. Si elle devait lui en parler, elle le ferait quand elle en ressentirait le besoin. La brune ne chercha donc pas à en savoir plus, mais ne voulant pas que le petit déjeuner se passe dans le silence le plus total, Régina essaya de changer de sujet.

« On commence par qui aujourd'hui ? mademoiselle _je m'habille comme une vieille_ Blanchard ou mademoiselle Belle French, bibliothécaire dans le bâtiment qui abrite l'horloge de la ville ? » demanda t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café en essayant d'adopter un air le plus détaché possible.

« Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par l'instit. D'après ce que nous a dit mademoiselle Lucas hier soir, elle était assez proche de la deuxième victime, elle pourra peut-être nous en dire plus. Apparemment Belle ne la connaissait pas vraiment, Anastasia était juste une cliente de la bibliothèque, je doute qu'elle ait beaucoup d'éléments à nous apporter.. »

« Ça me vas. » répondit Régina en posant sa tasse sur la table, « j'espère qu'elle pourra nous en apprendre plus parce que jusqu'ici nous n'avons pas avancé beaucoup »

« C'est vrai.. mais bon il faut que l'on prenne le temps d'analyser ce qui a déjà été trouvé par le Shérif afin de ne rien laisser de coté » ajouta Emma en terminant son muffin.

Régina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire « et je pense qu'il ne va pas apprécier le fait que l'on interroge sa sainte ni touche de petite amie »

Emma sourit à cette remarque.

« Sans vouloir être méchante » enchaina la brune « j'ai vraiment l'impression que le Shérif prends les chose très à la légère. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se rende compte qu'il a deux meurtres sur le dos et que si nous n'arrivons pas à avancer, il y en aura certainement d'autres. »

Emma acquiesça, faisant une légère grimace. Il était vrai que le Shérif n'avait pas l'air spécialement doué et elle commençait sérieusement à douter de ses compétences. Soupirant, elle se leva pour enfiler sa veste, aussitôt imitée par Régina.  
Passant devant le comptoir du restaurant, la jeune blonde fit signe de la main à la serveuse qui était beaucoup plus détendue maintenant que les choses avaient étés mises au clair et qu'elle n'était plus suspectée par les deux agents.

« Nous avons terminé, nous mangerons ici ce soir, bonne journée mademoiselle Lucas »

« Bonne journée à toutes les deux » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

* * *

Assise dans son fauteuil recouvert de tissus à fleur, Mary Margareth avait les yeux baissés, fixant son carrelage en tomette marron comme s'il pouvait l'aider à trouver les réponses qu'attendaient les agents du FBI.

« Mademoiselle Blanchard, cela fait maintenant trois heures que nous sommes ici, la seule chose que vous avez pu nous apprendre c'est que mademoiselle Lopez aimait beaucoup les yorkshire et le thé bien infusé. Vous ne nous servez vraiment à rien ! »

Régina hurlait en faisant les cents pas, se massant vigoureusement les tempes pour chasser la migraine naissante que lui donnait la jeune femme. Le Shérif l'avait présenté comme étant une amie proche de la deuxième victime mais au final elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations pratiques à donner aux jeunes femmes.  
Elles avaient eu droit aux histoires d'enfances, à des anecdotes toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres, mais aucun élément vraiment important pour les aider à avancer dans l'enquête, pas le moindre détail qui pourrait leur permettre de dresser un portait moral du tueur.

Complétement perdue, la jeune femme faisait son maximum mais ayant beaucoup de mal à gérer son stress, elle n'arrivait pas à garder la tête froide face à l'aplomb et la maitrise de Régina.

« Je... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire de plus, je vous assure que.. je.. enfin je... »

Emma n'était pas du genre compatissante en temps normal mais voir cette jeune femme se faire autant houspiller par Régina, sans réelles raisons, la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Agent Mills, je pense que Mademoiselle Blanchard nous a dit tout ce qu'elle savait, laissons là un petit peu respirer.»

« Agent Mills ? » demanda la brune en haussant les sourcils.

« Régina.. » répondit la belle blonde en souriant « laissez lui un peu de répit, s'il vous plait. »

S'asseyant sur le canapé élimé, Régina fit signe de la main à Emma, lui laissant le champs libre pour continuer à interroger la jeune institutrice.

La jeune femme se mit à genoux et fixa la petite brune dans les yeux.

« Écoutez nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous accuser de quoi que ce soit, vous le savez maintenant. Tout ce que nous souhaitons c'est mettre la main sur la personne qui a assassiné votre amie et M. Fringe, rien de plus. »

« Je sais agent Swan, j'ai.. j'ai vraiment essayé de vous dire tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit, mais comme je l'ai expliqué à l'agent Mills je ne lui connaissait réellement aucun ennemie, aucun petit ami jaloux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était célibataire depuis des mois, et je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle ait une relation cachée, elle m'en aurait parlé je vous l'assure.. »

Emma fixa sa collègue dans les yeux, et Régina compris immédiatement le message. La jeune institutrice avait déjà bien assez souffert pour aujourd'hui, elles ne tireraient rien de plus d'elle. Son sixième sens lui indiquait que tout ce que leur avait révélé la jeune femme était sincère, insister pour continuer l'interrogatoire n'apporterait rien de plus, si ce n'est de l'énervement et de la frustration.

D'un geste amical, la jeune blonde pris la main de Mary Margaret et lui murmura qu'elles en avaient finies avec elle.  
Sans même lui dire au revoir, Régina sortit de la maison, Emma lui emboitant le pas rapidement.

« La vache vous ne lui avez pas fait de cadeau » s'insurgea Emma en montant dans la voiture.

« Pourquoi lui en ferais-je ? c'est une suspecte, je ne vais pas prendre de gants pour elles » répondit Régina en haussant les épaules.

« Régina.. elle ne fait pas partie des suspectes, et même si elle l'était, avouez quand même que vous n'y êtes pas allé par quatre chemins !»

La brune tourna la tête et acquiesça doucement.

« Oui.. bon... peut-être.. mais je n'y peux rien, elle m'énerve, c'est physiques, rien que de la voir ça me donne envie de la gifler »

En disant ces mots Régina se mit à secouer les mains dans tous les sens, comme si elle étranglait un fantômes.  
Emma éclata de rire en voyant sa coéquipière à la limite de la crise de nerf, tout ça pour une jeune femme qu'elles ne connaissaient que depuis hier.

« Je pense que nous allons avoir des nouvelles de son petit ami » ajouta t-elle en souriant, démarrant le moteur de la voiture.

« Super.. un idiot pour défendre une idiote. Remarquez ils font un jolis couple si on va par là.. » grogna Régina en grimaçant.

« Un joli couple je ne sais pas, mais moi j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure du Shérif ! » répondit Emma en se tortillant sur son siège, mimant le fait de lui malaxer les fesses avec les mains.

Régina ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sa grimace de dégout fît partir la jeune blonde dans un fou rire qui emporta rapidement la brune à son tour, détendant sérieusement l'atmosphère dans la berline de location.

Posant sa main sur celle de Régina, Emma la caressa doucement.

« Aller ne pensez plus à eux pour le moment, allons manger un morceau, c'est moi qui invite. » dit-elle en tournant la tête, lâchant la route des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Régina se perdit dans les yeux verts de la blonde et son cœur rata un battement.

« Comment refuser une telle invitation... »


	8. Révélations

_Bonjours tout le monde !_

_Comment allez vous en cette fin de semaine neigeuse ?_  
_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 7. J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire, sachant que la fin risque de vous faire râler :D _

_Bonne lecture, bon weekend et à mardi :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations**

Après avoir mangé un petit en cas rapidement le long des quais en tête à tête, les deux agents du FBI avaient prévues d'aller interroger la jeune Belle French, responsable de la bibliothèque de la ville.  
Travaillant dans le bâtiment qui avait servit de scène de crime pour le saut de l'ange de la jeune Anastasia, les deux jeunes femmes espéraient pouvoir combiner interrogatoire de la bibliothécaire et analyse de la tour de l'horloge dans le but de découvrir des indices et recueillir quelques éléments qui les feraient avancer dans l'enquête, qui pour l'instant n'avait pas vraiment progressé.  
Malheureusement pour elles, l'après midi ne s'était pas déroulé comme elles l'auraient désiré.

Belle avait du rejoindre son père à l'hôpital, celui-ci s'étant battu avec un individu grincheux armé d'une pioche, et la rixe s'était vite transformée en passage à tabac, laissant le vieil homme k.o sur le trottoir.  
L'agresseur avait pu être arrêté par le Shérif, c'était manifestement un habitué de la cellule de Storybrooke, les arrestations pour état d'ébriété venant agrandir de manière régulière son casier déjà bien fourni.  
La jeune femme avait prévenue les deux agents alors qu'elle était avec son père dans l'ambulance en route pour l'hôpital. Régina souhaitait la rejoindre sur place pour procéder à l'interrogatoire mais finalement la détresse de Belle l'avait émue et elles décidèrent de repousser l'entretien au lendemain.

Emma et Régina étaient alors retournées à l'hôtel, potassant le dossier de l'enquête dans la chambre de la brune. Les photos et divers documents étaient éparpillés sur le lit, Emma remettant au propre les notes qu'elles avaient prises ces deux derniers jours, Régina faisant les cents pas dans la chambre, essayant de trouver des éléments communs aux deux scènes de crime.

Rapidement, le téléphone de Régina sonna, laissant entendre la voix du Directeur Gold qui venait aux nouvelles.  
Apparemment d'assez mauvaise humeur, il demanda un rapport complet aux deux agents, qui malheureusement ne purent pas lui donner beaucoup d'informations.  
La conversation dura plus de deux heures, pendant lesquelles Emma et Régina en prirent pour leur grade, le directeur leur expliquant de manière claire que si aucune piste n'apparaissait avant la fin de la semaine, les deux jeunes femmes se verraient rétrogradées et envoyées chacune à un bout du pays.

La mauvaise humeur de leur supérieur eut pour effet d'agacer Emma qui décida de ne pas aller manger pour plancher sur le dossier.

« C'est absurde Emma ! vous devez manger quelque chose, ce n'est pas en tournant de l'œil à cause de la faim que vous ferez avancer l'enquête ! »

« Je n'irais nulle part ! vous avez entendu Gold ? je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à faire la circulation dans un bled du Missouri ! » répondit la blonde en jetant une photo sur le lit.

La bouille d'Emma fit céder la brune qui finie par s'assoir à ses cotés.

« Faites moi plaisir d'accord ? on reste ici pour travailler mais j'appelle un traiteur chinois, un livreur de pizza ou je ne sais quoi que l'on trouvera dans ce bled, et vous mangez ici avec moi ! »

Devant le regard insistant de Régina, la jeune blonde se dérida un peu..

« Ok.. mais faites livrer de l'alcool aussi.. beaucoup d'alcool, la soirée va être longue et j'en ai besoin »

Haussant les sourcils, Régina voulu refuser la proposition de la blonde mais elle se dit finalement qu'un verre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, elle chercha sur son téléphone un restaurant susceptible de les livrer rapidement. Elle trouva le numéro d'un traiteur qui leur apporta de quoi manger et surtout de quoi boire.

* * *

Plus les heures passaient, plus les verres se remplissaient et plus les bouteilles se vidaient, et moins les conversations concernaient l'enquête en cours.  
L'alcool aidant, les deux jeunes femmes assises en tailleur sur le lit se livrèrent plus facilement l'une à l'autre, échangeant des anecdotes, des histoires les concernant. Au départ centrées sur des enquêtes qu'elles avaient menés à bien, débordants de détails sur les victimes, collègues de travail, les situations parfois chaotiques, les discussions virent doucement aborder des sujets beaucoup plus privés.

Désinhibée par l'alcool, Régina essaya de nouveau d'aborder le sujet qui avait mis fin à la discussion de la nuit précédente.

« Emma.. je.. vous savez j'aurais voulu.. »

Encore une fois Emma stoppa net la discussion, mais cette fois-ci de manière moins brusque.

« Vous d'abord ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda la brune, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette phrase.

« Vous d'abord ! vous me parlez de vous.. et si j'en apprends assez.. alors.. peut-être.. peut-être que je vous en dirait plus »

Régina pris son verre et bue doucement une gorgée du whisky qui animait la soirée.

« Hé bien.. euh oui ok.. que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Déjà » répondit la blonde en se penchant en avant « pourquoi vous intéressez vous à moi ? vous m'avez clairement dit dans l'avion en venant à Storybrooke que ma vie ne vous intéressait pas étant donné que de toute façon vous et moi étions coéquipières pour un temps limité ! »

Prise de court, Régina ne su pas vraiment quoi répondre. Effectivement elle avait souhaité ne pas s'étaler plus que nécessaire sur sa vie, mais sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle appréciait beaucoup sa nouvelle collègue et plus le temps passait, plus elle aimait sa compagnie.

Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de liquide ambré, elle bégaya

« Hé bien.. euh.. en fait.. je.. comment dire.. je.. euh.. »

Voir la jeune femme s'enfoncer de plus en plus fit sourire Emma qui se rapprocha encore doucement

« Allez.. dites moi »

« Hé bien en fait je vous apprécie, voilà tout » répondit la brune en piquant un fard.

Emma se redressa en souriant.

« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas difficile ! »

La moue qui apparu sur le visage de Régina fit fondre le cœur d'Emma. Était-ce du à l'alcool ? elle ne sue pas trop le dire.

« Bon hé bien, allons-y.. que voulez vous savoir sur moi, mademoiselle Swan ? »

Le ton employé fit sourire la jeune femme.

« Vous m'avez dit avoir été mariée.. racontez moi ! »

Avalant cul-sec les dernières gorgées de wisky qu'il restait au fond de son verre, Régina s'approcha légèrement d'Emma et commença son récit.  
Fiancée très jeune à son petit ami Daniel, elle avait fait l'erreur de s'installer avec lui trop rapidement. Le mariage avait été célébré quelques mois plus tard, et le bonheur des premières semaines de vie conjugales se transforma rapidement en galère de tout les jours. Après l'amour apparu la jalousie, puis la colère et la rancœur.  
Régina et Daniel restèrent mariés trois ans. Régina cessa son récit quelques secondes puis elle soupira.

« Je l'ai trompé » avoua la belle brune en regardant ses mains qui s'agitait nerveusement. « Je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui.. j'ai fait une rencontre et voilà.. je l'ai trompé. Au bout de quelques mois je lui ai tout avoué, et après des semaines de lutte et de galère, nous avons divorcés. Depuis je n'ai pas retouché un homme, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

Malgré son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool, Emma compta rapidement sur ses doigts, tirant la langue pour se concentrer.

« Attendez si je calcule bien.. vous voulez dire que ça fait cinq ans que vous n'avez pas.. rooooooo mooon dieuuuu » s'exclama la blonde en faisant des yeux ronds.

Régina baissa les yeux, son visage était tellement rouge qu'Emma eu du mal à savoir si c'était lié à l'alcool, à la chaleur ou à révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Subitement elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait peut-être de blesser la belle brune. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, elle tenta de s'excuser.

« Désolée je ne voulais pas vous gêner » ajouta la blonde en posant sa main sur celle de sa collègue.

Régina sourit doucement, un sourire timide mais dans lequel Emma pu lire beaucoup plus de choses qu'elles ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses beaux yeux verts virent rencontrer ceux couleur chocolat de la brune et elle y décela comme une étincelle, une façon de la regarder bien particulière..

Emma n'arriva pas à soutenir son regard, elle baissa immédiatement les yeux et lâcha vivement la main de Régina. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était aussi gênée que la belle brune.

« Si vous le souhaitez on peut vous organiser un petit rendez-vous » murmura la blonde comme pour se sortir d'une situation épineuse.

« Vous êtes sur que le shérif ne vous plairait pas ? vous n'aurez aucun mal à évincer sa petite brune ! ou alors le ptit garagiste là.. Killian Jones c'est ça ? je suis sur qu'il vous ferait passer un très bon moment » ajouta t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Régina.

La belle brune se servit un nouveau verre, et remis à flot celui d'Emma.  
Dans sa tête ses pensées s'emballaient, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. D'un geste vif elle vida de nouveau son verre et posa sa main sur celle d'Emma.  
S'approchant doucement, sont regard vint se noyer dans les yeux émeraudes de la belle blonde.  
Régina se mordit la lèvre, s'approchant de plus en plus, lentement, centimètre par centimètre.

Arrivée à quelques millimètres du visage de la blonde, elle vint poser sa bouche contre la joue d'Emma et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas retouché un homme depuis.. tout simplement parce que je préfère les femmes »

Le cœur d'Emma s'arrêta, en même temps que sa respiration. Sa collègue était-elle en train de lui faire des avances ? Sa tête lui disait de retirer sa main d'en dessous de celle de Régina et de se reculer vivement.. mais son cœur lui indiquait totalement le contraire. La chaleur de la paume de la brune caressant sa main, le souffle chaud de sa respiration caressant son visage.. Emma ferma les yeux et tourna doucement la tête, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Régina. L'alcool et la fatigue allait lui faire faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait peut-être.. où peut-être pas ?  
Retenant son souffle, elle posa sa main sur la joue de la brune et l'attira doucement vers elle..

Soudain le téléphone de la blonde se mit à sonner, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Se penchant en arrière pour attraper l'appareil qui hurlait sur la table de nuit, la blonde vit Régina se reculer et reprendre son masque de froideur habituel.

« Agent spécial Swan ? » répondit Emma en décrochant.

« Oui... ok ? on arrive tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha. Pendant quelques secondes elle s'imagina proposer à Régina de reprendre où elles en étaient mais l'étincelle dans les yeux de la brune avait disparue..  
Attrapant son arme, elle se leva, remis son arme dans son holster et enfila sa veste, immédiatement imitée par Régina.

« Où est-ce que l'on vas ? » demanda la brune, encore embrumée par l'alcool, son cœur battant à tout rompre, totalement déçue de ne pas avoir pu embrasser la belle blonde.

« Au poste de police. On a une nouvelle victime.. »


	9. Et de trois

_Hello, comment allez vous ?_

_Un énorme merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et vos mp sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes géniales, je suis ravis de voir que vous avez apprécié l'arrivée du Swan Queen._  
_Par contre je me dois de faire avancer l'enquête (siiiii, vous savez, tout le truc qui se passe autours des deux héroïnes ^^) donc ce chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur la nouvelle victime que sur Emma & Régina... mais le SQ reviens vite, c'est promis :)_

_Bonne lecture et à vendredi ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Et de trois..**

Le brouillard empêchait toute visibilité à plus de deux mètres. La lumière rouge et bleu des gyrophares de police accentuaient encore plus l'aspect glauque et dérangeant de cette scène de crime.  
Pendue à un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètres de son domicile, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns fixait les policiers qui s'affairaient devant elle, le regard vitreux perdu dans l'horizon.

Le Shérif s'approcha doucement, suivi des deux agents du FBI

« Agent Mills, Agent Swan.. je vous présente mademoiselle Belle French, la personne que vous souhaitiez interroger cet après midi... »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, l'air totalement dépité.

« Et merde ! » cria Emma en shootant dans une branche qui trainait sur le sol.

« Putain comment on va expliquer ça à Gold ? haa c'est chouette tiens, deux jours d'enquête et nous voilà déjà dans la panade jusqu'au cou ! »

Régina fit signe au Shérif afin qu'il s'occupe de la victime. S'approchant de la jeune blonde, elle la pris par le bras.

« Calmez vous Emma, personne ne pouvais se douter que nous la retrouverions pendue à un arbre ! »

« Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? » hurla Emma en fixant la brune d'un regard noir. « C'est chouette, on va lui répondre ça au directeur, personne ne pouvais savoir ! et du coup hop par magie il va nous laisser tranquille en nous tapotant gentiment sur la tête !  
Putain Régina vous ne comprenez pas, ce mec est pire que le nain à la con qui fait des contrats avec les gens et qui les couillonne à la fin ! On a signé un putain de contrat avec lui vous et moi.. et on est en train de merder sérieusement ! »

La brune allait répliquer quand le téléphone d'Emma se mis à sonner.

Fouillant dans sa poche, elle sortit le téléphone et en voyant le nom affiché, son énervement s'amplifia.

« Et meeerde, super j'avais bien besoin de lui tiens ! vas chier Neal ! »

Le téléphone portable effectua son premier, et dernier vol plané, rencontrant à plusieurs reprises le macadam et fini sa course contre le trottoir, dans un état qui laissait peu de doute sur un éventuel fonctionnement possible.

Emma tourna les talons et parti à grandes enjambées retrouver le Shérif.

La brune ramassa doucement ce qu'il restait du téléphone portable, récupérant la carte sim afin que personne n'en fasse mauvais usage.

« Et après c'est moi qui ai mauvais caractère » murmura t-elle en souriant.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit Emma hurler de nouveau, cette fois ci contre le Shérif Nolan.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de votre avis de pequeno ? » s'exclama t-elle en poussant l'officier de police.

« Hey je ne vous permet pas de me parler comme ça » répondit-il en tentant d'attraper Emma par la main.

Ce geste lui valu de se retrouver face contre terre en moins d'une seconde, le bras maintenu en l'air par Emma qui souriait à pleine dent.

Régina accouru, prenant doucement la main de la blonde pour ne pas faire plus de mal au Shérif.

« Emma s'il vous plait... s'il vous plait... lâchez le.. Emma... »

La jeune femme desserra son étreinte, arrachant un râle au Shérif qui se leva doucement.

« Mais merde vous êtes fêlée ? espèce de folle, vous auriez pu me casser le bras ! »

« Croyez moi si elle avait voulu le faire, vous seriez déjà en route pour l'hôpital » répondit Régina en prenant sa coéquipière par le bras. « Retournez à la voiture Emma, je vous rejoins. »

La blonde s'éloigna doucement, non sans avoir pris le temps de se retourner pour indiquer son mécontentement au Shérif, le majeur levé.

« Combien de temps va mettre le service médico légal pour décrocher le corps ? »

Se massant le poignet, David réfléchit « vu l'heure, le temps qu'ils arrivent... le corps ne sera pas disponible avant bien quatre ou cinq heures..»

Régina regarda sa montre. « Bien.. nous vous rejoignons à la morgue vers 10h00, d'accord ? »

« Très bien.. mais je vous préviens si cette folle passe encore ses nerfs sur moi, je.. je...»

Régina ne pris pas la peine de répondre, elle regarda le jeune homme en levant un sourcil, lui faisant bien comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe, il ne serait pas en situation de force.

* * *

Assise sur son lit, la jeune blonde fulminait encore.

Régina se posa à ses cotés, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire. Il était clair que le fait que la principale témoin se retrouve pendu à un arbre au milieu de la nuit n'allait pas arranger l'enquête, et encore moins la colère du directeur.  
Mais plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur leurs sorts, elle devait faire en sorte qu'Emma se calme, se repose un peu et qu'elle soit d'attaque en début de matinée pour continuer leurs investigations.

« Tenez » dit-elle à Emma en lui tendant son téléphone portable. « Appelez votre mari, rassurez le. »

« Non, j'en ai rien à faire, j'ai autre chose à penser ! »

« Emma soyez sérieuse. Il vous a appelé au milieu de la nuit, ce n'est certainement pas juste savoir quel temps il fait ici. Il doit s'inquiéter pour vous. Est-ce que vous avez pris le temps de l'appeler depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Storybrooke ? »

La jeune blonde réfléchit quelques instants. Il était vrai que la seule information qu'elle lui avait donné à propos de son départ était un simple mot laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles depuis.

« Non.. c'est vrai.. mais je n'y peut rien, il me gonfle ! »

« Je sais Emma, je sais » répondit la brune en lui caressant doucement la main.

Ce simple geste gonfla le cœur de la jeune femme d'une douce chaleur, et elle vit dans les yeux de la blonde que c'était réciproque.

Troublée, Emma pris le téléphone de la brune et composa rapidement le numéro.

« Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de parler avec lui seuls à seuls... ensuite dormez, on se retrouve à 9h00 à la réception. »

Emma serra la main de la brune en souriant.

« Merci Régina.. merci »

D'un signe de tête, la belle brune fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la remercier. Elle sortit doucement de la chambre, posant ses yeux au passage sur la photo qui trônait sur la table de nuit.  
Traversant la salle de bain commune, elle entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte sans faire de bruit. Puis, laissant échapper un sanglot, elle se laissa glisser à genoux le long du mur, le cœur à l'envers.

Totalement perdue, elle essaya de faire le tri dans sa tête. Que se serait-il passé si le Shérif n'avait pas appelé ? pourquoi cette blonde encore inconnue il y a deux jours lui plaisait autant ?

« Tu es complétement folle ma pauvre fille.. elle est mariée et hétéro. Quelle cloche tu fais ! »

Se giflant mentalement, la jeune femme se motiva à aller se coucher, la journée s'annonçait longue.

* * *

Le corps de la jeune femme était étendu nu sur la table d'opération.

Le médecin légiste n'avait pas encore commencé l'autopsie, mais l'examen préliminaire avait été rendu.

« Belle French a été assassinée, on en est maintenant sur. Les premières analyses fixeraient la date de la mort à environs 23h00 » expliqua le Shérif en tendant le rapport à Régina.

Le parcourant rapidement, la jeune femme en retenu les éléments les plus importants.

« Traces de lutte, hématomes sur quasiment tout le corps, lèvre éclatée, pommette abimée.. elle à gravement souffert avant de rendre son dernier soupir. »

« Elle était déjà morte avant qu'on ne la pende » ajouta Emma en grimaçant. « Pauvre petite.. »

Le jeune Shérif s'installa sur une chaise, se tenant la tête entre les mains « Je vous ais communiqué tout ce que nous avions, j'ai fait le maximum »

« Nous le savons » répondit Emma, comme pour s'excuser de son comportement de la nuit précédente.

« Nous avons envoyés tout les éléments recueillis par le légiste à notre laboratoire » ajouta Régina en soupirant. « Les résultats des recherches ADN et fibres devraient revenir sous quelques jours »

Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « David, vous irez annoncer la triste nouvelle à son père pendant que nous nous rendrons chez elle pour chercher d'éventuelle preuves d'effraction ou de lutte. »

Le Shérif se leva, se frottant les yeux.

« Je vais à l'hôpital, je vous recontacte cet après midi. »

Sortant de la pièce, il laissa les deux agents seules avec le cadavre de la jeune femme.

« Elle était vraiment belle » soupira Régina, le visage triste.

« Nous allons chopper celui ou celle qui à fait ça ! » répondit Emma en s'approchant doucement. « Nous allons l'attraper et nous lui feront regretter ses crimes »

Malgré la tristesse de la scène, la brune souriait. Elle était ravie de voir que le coup de mou de sa coéquipière était passé et que sa volonté de mener à bien l'enquête était remontée à la surface.

* * *

L'appartement de Belle était magnifiquement bien rangé. Chaque chose était à sa place, pas un grain de poussière ne venait entacher cette vision du rangement parfait.

« La vache elle était maniaque » s'écria Emma en parcourant le salon.

« Et vraiment passionnée de lecture » ajouta la brune, les yeux ronds. « Regardez moi ça, il y a des livres partout, dans chaque pièces. Et des exemplaires rares ! ça ne m'étonnes pas qu'elle ait pris le poste de bibliothécaire. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une amatrice » répondit la blonde en souriant.

« Disons que.. quand on est seule, la lecture aide parfois à ne pas devenir folle ».

Régina caressa du plat de la main un gros volume qui était posé sur la table du salon.

« Once Upon a Time.. un recueil de contes. Il est magnifique »

Emma s'approcha, ouvrant le livre de manière assez peu délicate.

« Moui.. je ne suis pas fan de tous ces trucs cucul la praline, la belle au bois dormant, le prince Charmant et son cheval à la con.. j'ai jamais vraiment aimé tout ça »

« Ha oui ? » s'étonna Régina. « J'adorais ça quand j'étais petite. Ma mère me lisait souvent l'histoire de Blanche Neige.»

« Quelle chance » ironisa la blonde. « Je parie que vous étiez en admiration devant la princesse et son histoire, et que vous rêviez de prendre sa place. »

« A vrai dire pas vraiment » répondit la brune en feuilletant les pages. « Cette Blanche Neige m'a toujours exaspérée avec son coté propre sur elle et ses manières de mijaurée. Non moi celle que j'appréciais c'était cette méchante reine et ses plans démoniaques. La pauvre, tout le monde était contre elle, même ce troupeau de nains décérébrés. »

« Humm.. c'était un peu la méchante de l'histoire vous savez » dit Emma en riant.

« Question de point de vue » répondit la brune en parcourant le reste du livre « moi je considère que cette sainte ni touche de princesse lui à gâché la vie et qu'elle a bien fait de tenter de l'éliminer »

Emma resta sans voix, ne sachant quoi répondre à une telle affirmation. Mais ce qui lui bloquait surtout la respiration était le fait de voir cette superbe brune penchée sur ce recueil, les cheveux légèrement tombant, une mèche de cheveux masquant ces si beaux yeux. Elle hésita à la repousser pour laisser apparaitre ces deux iris couleurs chocolat mais soudain elle reprit ses esprits et secoua la tête.

« Tu deviens folle ma pauvre Emma, t'es en train de fantasmer sur une femme » se murmura t-elle à elle même en s'éloignant de la brune, laissant Régina seule, feuillant les pages du livre.

« Emma ! Emma venez voir ça... »


	10. Première fois

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Comment aller vous ?_  
_Avant toute chose, un énorme merci à vous tous / toutes, vous avez passé la barre des 100 reviews, j'en reviens à peine ! merci à Forget-or-forgive, c'est elle la 100 ème ! tu gagnes .. euh.. tu gagnes... baaa tu gagnes le droit de poster la 200ème tiens ! aller au boulot :D_  
_Un big thanks aussi à toutes les personnes qui lisent la fic, qui la mette en suivis ou en favoris, vous êtes géniales :D_

_Aller, pour vous remercier comme il se doit, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 10 qui relance le Swan Queen que vous attendez temps !_

_Bonne lecture et à mardi les enfants :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Première fois**

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda fébrilement Emma en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la belle brune.

Le contact de la joue de la blonde contre la sienne fit frissonner Régina qui perdit ses moyens.

« Euh.. oui.. non.. enfin oui, je penses, regardez »

Se décalant légèrement sur la gauche pour s'éloigner d'Emma, la jeune femme lui montra quelques pages du livre.

« Regardez, ces pages ont été arrachées... »

Emma fixa sa coéquipière en clignant des yeux d'un air assez septique.

« Ouiiiii... eeet ? » demanda t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est peut-être lié à la bagarre qu'il y a eu entre Belle et son agresseur. Elle devait surement être en train de lire quand elle s'est faite surprendre ! »

« Ok... Régina.. »

La blonde cherchait ses mots pour ne pas vexer sa collègue.

« Si la lutte avait eu lieux ici, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas que le livre qui aurait été abimé, nous aurions retrouvé des traces de lutte, des livres éparpillés dans toute la maison, du matériel cassé.. il n'y a rien de tout ça, regardez. De plus on sait que Belle était à l'hôpital auprès de son père jusqu'à 22h00, et que sa mort se situerais aux alentours de 23h00. J'imagine que son agresseur l'a attrapé avant même qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Régina hésita, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, se sentant subitement très idiote. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle adore ce livre l'avait faite déraillé. Ou bien étais-ce le manque de sommeil qui lui jouait des tours ? oui c'était certainement cela.. Ou après quelques secondes de réflexion, peut-être étais-ce tout simplement due à la présence de la belle blonde à ses cotés, présence qui la troublait de plus en plus à chaque minute.

« Vous.. vous avez raison, je suis désolée. Je suis fatiguée je crois, c'est certainement le manque de sommeil » dit elle autant pour rassurer Emma que pour se rassurer elle même.

Emma s'approcha en souriant et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Sans réfléchir Régina posa sa main sur celle d'Emma et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la belle blonde.

« Je.. je peux vous parler Emma ? » demanda la brune légèrement stressée, des tremolos dans la voix.

« Bien sur » répondit la blonde en souriant. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et fit signe à Régina de la rejoindre.

« De quoi voulez vous parler ? »

La brune regarda ses chaussures quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

« Hé bien je.. je voulais que l'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et.. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé » répondit Emma sans laisser le temps à la brune de s'expliquer. « Nous étions fatiguées, et un peu saoules.. voilà.. rien de méchant. »

Régina sourit doucement. Son cœur venait de se briser mais elle ne le laissa pas apparaitre, elle ne devait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse, comme toujours.

Voulant briser un silence qui commençait à durer, Emma repris la parole.

« Par contre, je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous êtes passée du stade de femme mariée à celui de croqueuse de demoiselles en détresse » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Régina sourit malgré elle. Elle avait envie de lui dire ce que la blonde lui faisait ressentir mais elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir. Si Emma posait la question, ce n'était surement pas innocent mais il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

« Hé bien.. c'est arrivé.. sans trop le vouloir vous savez.. » répondit elle très sincèrement.

Emma s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et regarda Régina dans les yeux.

« Je vous écoute ! »

« A l'époque je faisais équipe avec un homme génial, August Booth. Nous étions coéquipiers depuis plusieurs années déjà et nous avions un nombre d'enquête résolues assez impressionnant .»

Emma pouvait lire dans les yeux de la brune comme dans un livre. Elle était fière de ce palmarès et la blonde sentait qu'elle aimait vraiment cet homme avec qui elle avait fait équipe.

« August était un ami, un très bon ami. A la fois coéquipier, petit frère.. nous étions vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes et ça depuis le début. A l'époque on nous surnommait comme dans cette série tv qui faisais un buzz phénoménal » ajouta la brune en souriant. « Sculder et Muldy !? »

« Scully et Mulder » répondit Emma en riant « les deux supers agents du FBI !»

« Voilà ! les supers agents.. »

Le regard de la brune se perdit dans le vague. Emma patienta, lui laissant le temps de poursuivre à son rythme.

« Et puis, à force de le côtoyer.. ça a dérapé. Pas avec lui comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, mais avec sa petite amie. »

Emma se pencha en avant, posant les coudes sur ses genoux, totalement plongée dans le récit de la brune.

« Elle s'appelait Julie.. une magnifique petite brune, qui partageait la vie d'Auguste depuis quelques mois. Il était fier d'elle, il s'était empressé de me la présenter car il voulait absolument que nous fassions connaissance. Il lui parlait de moi, et à moi il me parlait d'elle...  
La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai eu un frisson.. un peu comme.. »

" Un peu comme avec vous " allait ajouter la brune, mais Emma l'interrompit.

« Un peu comme un coup de foudre ? »

« Oui.. c'est ça... » répondit la brune en souriant.. un coup de foudre..»

Régina sentit son cœur se serrer car cette phrase n'était pas destinée à cette fameuse Julie.. mais bien à Emma.

« Ensuite nous avons fait des soirées, Julie, August, Daniel et moi.. nous passions de nombreux moments ensembles et avec le temps elle était devenue mon amie, ma confidente..  
Et puis les choses ont commencées à déraper avec Daniel. Les disputes étaient fréquentes, les prises de têtes devinrent monnaie courante. Je passais mon temps à me plaindre auprès d'elle, à lui dire que ça n'allait plus...  
Et puis un jour elle m'a dit tout simplement "quitte le et vient avec moi " ! J'étais abasourdie, jamais je n'avais ne serais-ce qu'imaginé me séparer de lui.. mais ce regard.. ce visage d'ange... cette invitation.. »

Emma était suspendue aux lèvres de la brune, s'approchant de plus en plus à mesure que l'histoire avançait.

« Et alors ? et alors ? qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? dites moiiiiiii ! »

L'excitation d'Emma fit rire la brune.

« Alors nous nous sommes embrassées.. elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait déjà eu des relations avec des femmes et qu'elle n'était pas réellement heureuse avec August. Notre histoire a durée en tout huit mois. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, nous avons vécu cachées de longues semaines, puis un soir j'ai craquée et j'ai tout avoué à Daniel.»

« How... j'imagine qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris ? » demanda Emma en grimaçant.

« Non.. pas vraiment. Il s'est empressé d'appeler August pour le lui dire. Ce qui a mis fin à de longues années de collaboration entre lui et moi. Il a demandé sa mutation dans les jours qui ont suivis et je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis. »

Emma sentait à quel point cet aveu peinait Régina. Elle avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter...

« Julie l'a assez bien vécu mais moi beaucoup moins. Mon mariage a volé en éclat, ce qui a également détruit mon histoire avec elle, la situation devant réellement difficile à vivre. Je me sentais coupable, elle pas du tout, ce qui nous a valu de belles disputes.. Un matin nous nous sommes engueulées, c'était la fois de trop.. j'ai fait mes valises, nous sommes parties chacune de notre cotés, c'était fini...»

Sans s'en rendre compte Emma avait posé sa main sur le genoux de la brune. Dévorant sa coéquipière des yeux, elle était pendue à ses lèvres, buvant chaque mot de l'histoire avec avidité. La tristesse dans ses yeux lui serrait le cœur, mais sans comprendre pourquoi, elle était aussi très excitée, elle voulait connaitre tous les détails

« Ra... racontez moi » demanda t-elle à voix basse.

« Je viens de le faire Emma » répondit la brune en souriant, les sourcils levés.

« Non.. je veux dire, racontez moi votre premier fois.. comment c'était ? comment ça se passe avec une femme ? »

Malgré elle, la brune sourit et ferma les yeux.

« C'est.. doux.. sensuel.. torride.. explosif.. tout à la fois ! »

Emma dégluti, la main toujours posée sur la jambe de la brune, qui ne fit rien pour stopper ce contact, savourant chaque seconde la chaleur de la main de la blonde.

« Notre première fois eu lieu chez elle, sur son canapé.. puis son lit.. sa douche.. sa cuisine.. »

Toujours les yeux fermés, Régina se remémora ces moments, son souffle s'accélérant doucement.

« Quand.. quand j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue demandant la permission de prendre possession de ma bouche, ses mains sur mon corps... j'ai d'abord eu peur, mais très vite mes sentiments l'ont emporté et je me suis laissée aller.  
Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec une femme alors je l'ai laissée prendre les devants, savourant chaque instant. Elle m'a caressé doucement, puis elle m'a déshabillée tendrement. Petit à petit j'ai pris de l'assurance, elle m'a montré comment lui faire plaisir, me guidant pas à pas. Je l'ai caressée... embrassée.. léchée.. autant que je le pouvais, comme si ma vie en dépendait. »

Emma s'était rapprochée un peu plus de la brune, sa main lui caressant doucement la cuisse. Elle se mordait la langue de manière sensuelle, comme pour reproduire ce que Régina évoquait.

« Nous nous sommes caressées mutuellement de longues minutes, puis elle s'est relevée et m'a fait m'assoir sur le canapé. Délicatement elle m'a écartée les cuisses, laissant trainer ses mains sur mes chevilles, mes mollets, les remontant délicatement jusqu'à ma poitrine.. »

La blonde avait arrêté de respirer, son cœur battant à toute allure. Sa main avait glissé sur l'aine de la belle brune, avançant centimètres par centimètres...

« Puis sans prévenir, elle a plongé sa langue en moi, jouant en même temps avec ses doigts.. mon dieu je n'avais jamais connu de telles sensations. J'étais humide à un point que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer.. »

Emma dégluti une nouvelle fois, mouillant ses lèvres avec sa langue.

« Euh... si.. si j'imagine.. » dit-elle en piquant un fard.

« Quand j'ai senti l'orgasme arriver, j'ai pris sa tête entre mes mains.. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Régina posa sa main gauche sur le visage d'Emma, et sa main droite sur celle de la blonde qui la caressait doucement.

« Puis je l'ai appuyée contre moi, afin qu'elle me pénètre encore plus profondément »

Régina guida la main d'Emma jusqu'à son entrejambe, plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait prendre possession de son corps, qu'elle fasse d'elle tout ce qu'elle souhaiterais.

« Et là.. mon dieu.. l'orgasme m'a emportée sur une autre planète...»

Les lèvres d'Emma n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Régina, sa main caressant doucement l'entrecuisse de la brune qui ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant, plongée entre souvenirs et réalité.

« Agent Mills ? Agent Swan ? vous êtes là ? c'est le Shérif Nolan ! »


	11. Déclic

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_

_Comment allez vous bien ? :)_  
_Wow vous avez fait exploser le compteur de reviews sur le chapitre 10. Merci, vous etes au top \o/. Mais attention je m'habitue vite, il faudra faire ça à chaque fois maintenant hein :p  
En tout cas ce pauvre David en a pris pour son grade, entre la pendaison, la mort rapide ou lente, le coup de pistolet.. il va devoir se cacher maintenant le pauvre ^^  
_

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé frustrées comme ça, promis c'était la dernière fois, la prochaine sera la bonne ! Mais avant ça, je vais devoir creuser le passé des deux jeunes femmes pour comprendre pourquoi elles en sont là aujourd'hui...  
_

_Bonne lecture et à vendredi :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Déclic**

Emma manqua de tomber du canapé, son cœur battant à deux cent à l'heure. Elle se redressa vivement, lissant ses vêtements comme si ils étaient fripés.  
Régina de son coté se redressa doucement, souriant avec flegme au Shérif qui venait de les déranger dans ce qui aurait pu être la meilleure après midi de sa vie.

Mentalement elle s'imaginait en train de l'écharper vif, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire sur ses lèvres, que le Shérif pris pour de la joie.

« Vous avez l'air contente de me voir » dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas vif. « Ça change de cette nuit ou vous aviez envie de me tuer »

Régina n'eut pas le temps de répondre, déjà David se tournait vers Emma qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir chaud Agent Swan. Tout vas bien ? »

Bafouillant, Emma cherchait ses mots, essayant de ne pas faire ressortir le trouble qui régnait en elle.

« Euh... oui.. non.. enfin si mais c'est parce que.. »

« Vous avez du nouveau ou vous êtes justes passé pour occuper votre après midi ? » demanda Régina, sentant que sa coéquipière allait dire une bêtise.

Emma la regarda et la remercia d'un battement de cil. Elle se demandait comment cette femme, qui quelque secondes auparavant lui racontait ses expériences sexuelles, pouvait avoir autant d'aplomb face au jeune Shérif.

« Malheureusement je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre. L'autopsie à confirmée que la mort était antérieure à la pendaison, elle a succombé aux coups de son agresseur. Je pense qu'il l'a pendu juste pour satisfaire sa cruauté, rien de plus. »

Régina fronça le bout de son nez. Elle avait horreur de ces enquêtes ou les tueurs devenaient chaque fois de plus en plus sadiques au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de leurs "œuvres".

Emma s'approcha de sa collègue, son teint étant redevenu bien plus rose, sa chaleur corporelle ayant retrouvé son niveau habituel.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le retour des résultats du labo. Peut-être que son agresseur est connu et que l'on aura un peu plus de chances que jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Il faut l'espérer » répondit Régina en souriant doucement.

Cette proximité mis la blonde mal à l'aise. Elle se recula en bafouillant de nouveau.

« Si.. si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais retourner à l'hôtel, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais aller me reposer un peu, on se voit plus tard ok ?! »

Sans même laisser le temps à Régina et au Shérif de répondre, elle tourna les talons et partis vers la porte d'entrée.

La brune la rattrapa doucement, la tenant par le bras.

« Emma ? vous allez bien ? écoutez je suis.. »

« Tout vas bien » répondit la blonde en se tortillant pour que Régina la lâche. « J'ai juste besoin d'être seule »

Le Shérif entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et vit la jeune brune le rejoindre, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Un soucis ? » demanda t-il sur un ton inquiet.

« Non, rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas.. elle a un coup de fatigue, rien de méchant »

L'homme acquiesça et se promena dans la pièce principale, posant le regard ça et là, esperant voir quelque chose qui aurait échappé au FBI.

« Nous avons déjà fait le tour » lui dit Régina en le rejoignant, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il cherchait. « Nous n'avons rien trouvé qui pourrait nous apprendre qui est le tueur »

David soupira en s'appuyant contre la table du salon.

« Je suis perdu.. j'ai l'impression d'être totalement impuissant. Nous n'avons pas la moindre piste, pas le moindre lien entre les victimes.. »

« Pas de schéma qui se reproduit » enchaina Régina. « Chaque meurtre est différent, je n'arrive pas à trouver la façon dont son rituel est établis. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si nous avons à faire à un tueur débutant ou quelqu'un de rodé dans ce domaine. »

Elle se laissa tomber dans le divan, occupant la place où était Emma quelques minutes auparavant.

« L'agent Swan n'a pas d'idées non plus ? » demanda le Shérif en haussant les épaules.

« Pas plus que moi pour l'instant » soupira la brune.

« Il y a longtemps que vous faites équipe ? »

« Pas vraiment non.. quelques jours à peine » répondit la brune en souriant.

Elle repensa à la première fois qu'elle aperçu Emma dans le bureau du directeur. Elle ne l'avait absolument pas laissé paraitre mais son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand elle avait vu rentrer cette belle blonde. Ses cheveux d'or entremêles, sa veste en cuir rouge qui serait horrible sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas sur cette femme magnifique.  
Elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux émeraudes lorsqu'elle lui serra la main pour la première fois.. et elle avait bien faillit s'y noyer cet après midi encore.  
Baissant les yeux, Régina fût prise de remords. Et si elle était allée trop loin ? après tout Emma n'était ni lesbienne, ni célibataire..  
Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre en imaginant la raison de sa fuite. Et si elle avait tout simplement décidée d'appeler le directeur pour mettre fin à cette collaboration ?  
Régina sentis ses jambes devenir aussi légère que du coton. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle serait certainement tombée à genoux.  
Elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête.. pas maintenant..

« Agent Mills ? vous allez bien ? » demanda le Shérif en se penchant vers elle.

« Ho ? oui oui ça va merci » répondit la brune en se ressaisissant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse apparaitre sa peine, elle devait être forte, comme toujours.

« Excusez moi, je réfléchissais... . Comme je vous le disais, nous sommes coéquipières depuis quelques jours seulement. Et de manière temporaire, juste pour cette enquête. »

« Ho ! » s'exclama le Shérif en souriant « je comprends, vous êtes ensemble pour dépanner en fait. En remplacement d'un coéquipier malade ou quelque chose dans le genre ?! »

« A vrai dire, l'agent Swan est ma punition » avoua Régina en souriant.

« Votre... punition ? » demanda David, n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien compris

« Oui.. c'est une longue histoire mais j'ai quelque peu.. merdé sur ma dernière enquête, du coup voilà, je me retrouve en équipe avec un électron libre ».

En pensant à la belle blonde, Régina sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps.

« Je peux vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda doucement le Shérif. « Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Régina s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé.

« J'étais en équipe avec une femme juste avant l'agent Swan. Nous enquêtions sur un tueur en série qui se faisait passer pour un psychologue. Il avait pour habitude d'apprendre à connaitre ses victimes via des séances de psychanalyse. Il parvenait à faire en sorte que ses patients lui racontes leurs vies. Il connaissait chacune de leurs peurs, de leurs angoisses, de leurs émotions.. »

« Encore un taré ?! » murmura David.

« Bien plus que vous ne le pensez » répondit la brune « bien plus que vous ne le pensez Shérif... Une fois ses victimes choisies, toujours des femmes, dans la trentaine, sans enfants ni conjoints, il commençait des séances d'hypnoses. Une fois la jeune femme sous son contrôle, totalement à sa merci, il abusait d'elle à plusieurs reprises dans son cabinet, sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. »

« Merde, c'est dingue ! » Le Shérif affichait une expression de dégout, secouant la tête pour exprimer l'horreur que cette vision lui faisait ressentir.

« C'est dingue oui » répondit Régina « mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Une fois les victimes complétement retournées moralement, il fixait un rendez-vous chez elles, afin, selon lui, des les aider à avancer dans un milieu familier. »

Régina se leva, l'histoire devenait dur à raconter. Pour se donner du courage elle posa les yeux sur le livre qui trônait sur le meuble du salon, laissant glisser ses doigts sur l'écriture en relief de ce si bel ouvrage "Once Upon a Time".

« Une fois chez elle, il les hypnotisait de nouveaux, et commençait son rituel.. »

Le Shérif se retint de respirer, sentant bien que cette histoire allait mal se terminer.

« Une fois qu'il eu violé sa victime une dernière fois.. il l'éventrait. L'hypnose empêchant tout mouvement, la jeune femme subissait sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste, son agression sexuelle puis sa mise à mort, lente et douloureuse. »

Régina retint la nausée qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

« Une fois son affaire terminée, le tueur déposait un criquet mort sur le front de sa victime. C'était sa signature »

« Comme si il avait besoin de signer une horreur pareille » souffla David totalement abasourdi. « Mais.. en quoi vous avez fait quelque chose de mal, je ne comprends pas. Vous l'avez arrêté non ? »

« Je l'ai tué... d'une balle dans la tête alors qu'il était encore penché sur le corps de sa victime »

Le Shérif se retrouva bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation.

« Et c'est ce qui vous à donné le droit de faire équipe avec l'agent Swan donc.. »

« Pas vraiment. Tuer un sérial killer pris en flagrant délit n'est pas le genre de chose qui vous vaut une mise à pied » répondit Régina dans un sourire en coin.

David ne posa pas de question. Il savait pertinemment que Régina voulait lui parler de la suite.. elle en avait besoin.

« Ma coéquipière travaillait en sous marin... elle s'était fait passé pour une patiente du Dr Hooper.. elle voulait le prendre en flagrant délit, une fois chez elle, pour qu'il pourrisse en prison toute sa vie. »

Prise d'un frisson, Régina ouvrit le livre de conte, feuilletant les pages pour se vider la tête.

« Elle fût sa dernière victime. Je suis arrivée trois minutes trop tard ! »

Le Shérif s'appuya contre le canapé . Gêné, il ne dit pas un mot, ne souhaitant pas que Régina ne se sente encore plus mal.

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme inspira fortement.

« Voilà pourquoi je fais équipe avec l'agent Swan. Elle me sert de punition, car elle a la réputation d'être totalement folle et capable de tout »

« Ça je l'avais remarqué » répondit le Shérif en souriant, se massant le poignet comme si la douleur était encore présente.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » ajouta la brune en soupirant « l'enquête patauge sévèrement »

« C'est vrai ! et ça m'énerve ! j'ai l'impression d'être totalement impuissant. Les habitants de Storybrooke se font tuer les uns après les autres et je suis là, incapables de trouver la moindre piste ! » s'écria le Shérif en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

« Gus, Anastasia, Belle.. qui sera le ou la suivante ? quand ? combien de temps allons nous mettre à trouver cette ordure. »

Régina fût prise d'un sursaut.

D'un geste mal assuré, totalement fébrile à cause de la montée d'adrénaline, elle se mit à tourner les pages du livre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Mon dieu Shérif vous êtes un génie ! »

Totalement surpris par ce compliment, le jeune homme se leva et vint rejoindre l'agent Mills.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » demanda t-il, ne comprenant pas du tout en quoi ce qu'il avait dit avait la moindre importance.

Régina pris un stylo qui trainait sur le meuble et entoura fébrilement le nom du conte qui apparaissait en gros sur la page qu'elle avait retrouvé.

« Cendrillon » lu t-elle à haute voix !

Puis descendant de quelques lignes, elle entoura vivement "Gus", le nom de la souris dans le conte, et "Anastasia", le prénom de la belle sœur de Cendrillon.

Le Shérif n'osait dire un mot, essayant de comprendre le rapport entre les meurtres et le nom des victimes.

Régina feuilleta de nouveaux les pages, stoppant sur l'une d'entre elle à moitié arrachée dont elle avait parlé à Emma quelques heures plus tôt.

« La Belle et la Bête ! » murmura t-elle en entourant le titre puis le prénom du personnage principal, Belle.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, elle chercha le numéro de sa coéquipière dans son répertoire.

A l'autre bout de la ville, le portable d'Emma sonna. Depuis plus d'une heure elle était assise sur son lit totalement perdue , les larmes aux yeux, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Régina.

En voyant le nom de la belle brune s'afficher sur son écran, elle sourit malgré elle et décrocha.

« Régina je suis désolée, je ... »

« Emma ! Emma j'ai trouvé ! vous êtes à l'hôtel ? ne bougez pas, j'arrive immédiatement. »

La jeune blonde n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Régina avait déjà raccroché. Peut importe ce qu'elle avait pu trouver, la seule chose qui comptait c'est qu'elle allait venir la rejoindre. A cette pensée le cœur d'Emma se gonfla, non de bonheur mais de peine.  
Les larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa valise fermée, prête pour le départ.


	12. Rapprochements

_Hey bonjour à toutes et à tous ! comment allez vous en cette veille de weekend ?_  
_Comme toujours je prends quelques secondes pour vous remercier de vos reviews, vos mp, vos mises en favoris et en suivit, vous êtes géniaux :)_

_Vous avez été nombreux à réagir au départ d'Emma, à la théorie de Régina... je vous laisse découvrir la suite dans ce chapitre et vous annonce que le Swan Queen sera de retour, et pour de bon cette fois ;)_

_Bonne lecture et à mardi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Rapprochements**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Emma qui manqua de tomber de son lit.  
Régina entra dans la pièce, suivie du Shérif qui n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Emma poussez-vous un peu, faites de la place pour le Shérif. Shérif Nolan installez-vous, j'arrive » s'écria Régina en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Emma totalement surprise. « Elle a trouvé quelque chose ? »

« J'en ai bien l'impression » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules « mais ne me demandez pas quoi, elle n'a pas dit un mot de tout le trajet. Elle est à moitié hystérique.. »

Se penchant pour regarder dans la salle de bain, l'homme compris que les chambres communiquaient via cette pièce commune.

Emma perçu de suite l'étonnement du Shérif et ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser sa question.

« Restriction de budget ! » dit-elle pour ne pas avoir à rentrer dans une explication détaillée.

David acquiesça en souriant et Régina réapparu dans la pièce comme une furie, son pc portable sous le bras.

Elle s'installa sur le lit aux côté de la belle blonde et alluma l'ordinateur. Le temps de démarrage particulièrement long l'agaçait fortement. La jeune brune tapotait nerveusement sur le clavier, comme si le fait de harceler la machine la ferait tourner plus vite.

Soudain la mire de connexion apparue.  
La brune tapa rapidement son identifiant et son mot de passe qui lui permirent d'accéder aux logiciels. Tournant légèrement l'ordinateur pour que le Shérif ne voit pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle pianota et cliqua dans tous les sens pendant deux minutes.  
Emma et David n'osaient pas dire un mot, de peur de voir Régina faire une crise cardiaque.

« Haaahahaa nous y voilà ! » s'écria-t-elle en attrapant Emma par le coude, la forçant à se pencher pour voir l'écran. « Regardez ça agent Swan ! »

La blonde compris que Régina lui montrait un dossier datant de trois ans en arrière, relatant des meurtres ayant eu lieu dans l'Indiana.  
Elle commença à lire à voix basse puis s'aperçut que le pauvre Shérif ne voyait pas l'écran. Elle haussa le ton afin qu'il puisse profiter lui aussi des informations affichées sur l'ordinateur.

« Affaire A17586 B-2, blablabla, ville de Topeka dans l'Indiana, quadruple homicide, certainement l'œuvre d'un sérial killer qui n'a jamais été arrêté. »  
Emma saisi la souris et descendit plus bas dans le dossier, lisant en diagonale les informations qu'il contenait, ne comprenant pas vraiment ou Régina voulait en venir.  
Elle arriva sur la liste des victimes.

« Arthur Clark, 45 ans, corps retrouvé coupé en deux dans la forêt. Ariel Teller, 22 ans, défenestrée du 18ème étage. Jasmine Mc Henzy 32 ans, pendue dans son salon. Aurore Morrow 42 ans, battue à mort et égorgée dans un entrepôt... bordel de merde Régina, c'est la même série de meurtre que sur notre affaire ! »

« Votre langage agent Swan ! » répondit la brune en fronçant les sourcils. « Et oui c'est exactement le même mode opératoire ! et ce n'est pas fini, regardez ! »

Reprenant la souris, Régina fit apparaitre un autre dossier, concernant une enquête dans le Delaware. Elle descendit directement sur la liste des victimes

« Geppeto Séonari, 64 ans, son corps a été retrouvé coupé en deux dans une décharge publique. Alice Everstyle, 21 ans, défenestrée du 3 ème étage de sa maison. Marianne Havenbrooke, 45 ans, retrouvée pendue sur son lieu de travail. Jasmine Smith, 17 ans, violée et battue à mort puis égorgée dans la cuisine de ses parents. »

Régina marqua une pause, laissant à Emma et au Shérif le temps d'enregistrer toutes ces informations. Puis elle plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde

« Emma, j'avais travaillé à l'époque sur une de ces enquêtes, en renfort avec d'autres collègues car le tueur restait introuvable. Il y a quatre autres séries de meurtres, chaque fois sur le même schéma. Nous allons le chopper cet enfoiré.. »

La jeune blonde regarda le Shérif qui était tout aussi perplexe que lui.

« Régina.. c'est vraiment, vraiment génial d'être arrivée à faire le lien avec ces enquêtes, sincèrement je vous tire mon chapeau. Mais en quoi cela va nous permettre de l'appréhender plus facilement ? il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous, s'il a réussi à échapper à nos services tout ce temps, comment allons-nous l'attraper quand tant d'autres ont échoués ?! »

« A l'époque il n'avait pas sur le dos les deux supers agents du FBI que nous sommes » répondit la brune en faisant un clin d'œil.

Un toussotement venant de sa droite la fit lever les yeux au ciel « Oui et il ne faut pas oublier le Shérif de Storybrooke..» ajouta la brune en grimaçant.

« Écoutez Emma, pour l'instant nous ne savons pas qui est ce dingue. Mais nous avons fait des relevés sur la troisième victime qui pourrait nous éclairer. A l'époque de la troisième série de meurtre, de l'ADN avait été retrouvé mais aucune correspondance n'avait pu être faite. Nous allons déjà savoir si oui ou non nous avons affaire à la même personne. Et surtout maintenant nous savons comment trouver sa dernière victime avant lui ! » termina-t-elle en souriant.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Emma totalement perdue.

« J'ai compris son mode opératoire Emma. La façon dont il choisit ses victimes. N'avez-vous pas vu un signe particulier reliant toutes ces personnes ? »

La blonde reprit la souris et relu doucement les listes des différentes victimes. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de trouver une logique mais ne parvint à aucune certitude.

« Once Upon a Time Emma » souffla Régina en posant sa main sur celle de la blonde. « Once Upon a Time... le livre de conte. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris ! Regardez bien le prénom de chacune des victimes. »

Emma relu une deuxième fois et son cœur rata un battement.

« Gus, Anastasia, Belle, Arthur, Ariel, Jasmine, Aurore, Geppeto, Alice, Marianne, Jasmine, Hancel, Aurore, Morgane, Méline.. merde toutes ces personnes ont un nom de personnage de conte de fée ! »

« Exactement ! » répondit Régina d'une voix grave. « Ce psychopathe ne tue que des personnes qui ont un prénom d'un personnage de conte, et toujours suivant le même scénario, un homme puis trois femmes. »

Se redressant sur le lit, Régina s'adressa au Shérif qui essayait de suivre toute cette histoire.

« Shérif Nolan, vous allez nous sortir la liste de toutes les femmes de cette ville qui ont un prénom qui collerait avec celui d'un personnage de roman, de conte de fée ou d'histoire extraordinaire. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Mais.. mais ou est-ce que vous voulez que je trouve ça ? vous imaginez le boulot que ça implique ? »

« Oui j'imagine !» répondit la brune en le pointant du doigt. « Écoutez, vous connaissez quasiment toutes les personnes de cette ville. Vous mettrez beaucoup moins longtemps que nous à dresser cette liste. Ne passez pas à côté d'une occasion comme celle-ci, si nous arrêtons ce dingue, vous serez un héros »

A l'évocation de ce rôle de héros, le Shérif se redressa en souriant.

« De combien de temps disposons nous ? » demanda Emma, inquiète pour la suite.

« Le quatrième meurtre a toujours lieux cinq jours après l'assassinat par pendaison » répondit fébrilement Régina. « Il nous reste quatre jours ! »

« D'après ce que j'en comprends, le tueur est de passage en ville seulement pour commettre ses meurtres, ce n'est pas un résidant habituel » ajouta la blonde. « Pourriez-vous sortir la liste des personnes arrivées depuis ces derniers mois ? » demanda-t-elle au Shérif qui était motivé comme jamais.

« Avec plaisir !»

Joignant le geste à la parole, David se leva et partit au trot en direction du poste de police.

« Nous allons le coincer ce tordu ! » s'écria Régina en regardant Emma dans les yeux.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, la brune se raidit légèrement, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait gâcher cette bonne nouvelle.  
Fixant Emma, elle vit apparaitre des larmes au coin de ses yeux, ce qui lui souleva le cœur.  
Posant sa main délicatement sur celle de la blonde pour la réconforter, elle sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle retira sa main et se leva du lit, s'approchant doucement de sa valise qui était posée par terre.  
Balayant la pièce des yeux, Régina s'aperçut que la chambre n'abritait plus une seule des affaires de la belle blonde. Les habits qui trainaient avaient disparus et le cadre photo n'était plus sur la table de nuit.

« Tu... tu t'en vas ? »

Les trémolos dans la voix de Régina brisèrent le cœur d'Emma, au moins autant que le tutoiement que la brune avait utilisé.

« Oui.. je quitte Storybrooke ce soir, mon taxi arrive dans quelques heures. »

Régina avait l'impression de faire une chute sans fin.

« Mais.. mais.. pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que.. qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé sur le canapé c'est ça ? Emma je suis tellement désolée je ne voulais pas... »

La jeune blonde s'installa à coté de Régina, ne voulant pas la blesser plus que nécessaire en s'éloignant d'elle comme on s'éloignerait d'un malade.

« Régina je... oui c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé... de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »

En entendant le mot "nous", la brune ne put retenir un sanglot.  
La main d'Emma vint se poser sur sa joue, effaçant du bout des doigts la larme qui commençait à couler.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser Régina, tu le sais. » dit-elle en souriant doucement. « Mais tout ça, c'est.. impossible pour moi. Nous nous connaissons à peine, il y a encore trois jours tu ne savais rien de plus sur moi que ce que Gold t'en avait dit... et aujourd'hui nous sommes là à flirter comme des collégiennes »

Régina voulu intervenir mais Emma posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. »

La brune hocha doucement la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais en à peine quelques heures, j'ai vraiment... accroché avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais, j'ai senti comme une connexion entre nous, depuis le début. Et malheureusement cette connexion prends un sens que je ne comprends pas. Cela fait deux fois qu'on est passé près du dérapage, et... »

« Et tu ne veux pas que ça dérape entre nous » répondit Régina en baissant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux Régina. Sincèrement, je ne dis pas ça pour fuir, mais c'est vrai, au fond de moi je ne sais pas du tout ce que je veux.  
Mets-toi à ma place, je suis mariée, j'ai.. j'avais.. »

Emma stoppa sa phrase, ses yeux s'embrumant de larmes.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec une femme, jamais. Depuis deux ans je vis avec un homme que je haï plus que tout au monde, depuis deux ans je n'ai pas eu la moindre relation... intime, ni même un simple câlin. »

En entendant ces mots le cœur de Régina se serra. Comment cette jeune femme aussi belle et intelligente pouvait vivre de cette manière, sans la moindre parcelle d'amour ou de compassion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui si tu ne l'aimes plus ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle d'Emma.

« Par habitude.. pour avoir un semblant de vie de famille... pour avoir quelqu'un à maudire quand je me lève le matin ou quand je me couches le soir. »

« Laisses moi une chance alors » répondit la brune en approchant son visage de celui d'Emma. « Je peux t'apporter bien plus que de la haine et de la rancœur. »

« Et qui me dit que ça fonctionnera ? » demanda la blonde en grimaçant. « Tu as dit toi même que tu avais été dans mon cas, que tu as quitté ton mari pour une femme que tu connaissais depuis peu.. et tout ça ne t'as mené qu'à un divorce et à une relation qui n'as pas tenue longtemps. Je ne veux pas vivre les mêmes épreuves.. j'ai déjà tellement souffert.. je n'aurais pas la force d'aller plus loin ! »

« Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je n'ai envie d'en finir avec la vie » expliqua Emma en se levant, s'éloignant doucement de Régina. « Chaque soir quand je pose les yeux sur la photo de mon fils, j'ai envie de prendre mon arme de service et de mettre un terme à tout ça. Mais je n'en pas la moindre once de courage »

« Bien sur que si tu as du courage.» s'écria Régina, heurtée par les mots de la jeune femme.  
« Le courage c'est de ne pas céder à la facilité en mettant fin à tes jours. » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. « Tu as le courage de te lever chaque matin, avec de la peine dans le cœur, tu as le courage de faire ton travail de la meilleure façon possible, tu as le courage de passer ton temps à courir après des psychopathes pour sauver des vies. Peut-être que tu n'as pas le courage qui consiste à quitter cet homme que tu n'aimes plus, mais qui suis-je pour te juger ? tu as le droit à une vie heureuse Emma, tu le mérites.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » demanda amèrement la blonde. « Tu ne me connais que depuis trois jours ! comment peut tu être sûr de quoi que ce soit en me concernant ? »

Régina s'approcha doucement, posant ses mains sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Parce qu'a l'instant même où tu es entrée dans ce bureau, je suis tombé sous ton charme. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi Emma, un vrai !  
J'ai essayé de me montrer froide avec toi, non pas pour te repousser, mais pour m'empêcher de m'attacher à toi.. mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi, ni comment, je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai succombé à ces beaux yeux verts, à cette chevelure doré, à ce visage d'ange » murmura-t-elle en lui caressant délicatement le visage, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui menaçait de tomber devant les pupilles vertes émeraudes d'Emma.

« Traites moi de folle si tu veux Emma, mais c'est ce que je ressens au fond de moi, au fond de mon cœur. »

La belle blonde souris doucement, gênée par autant de gentillesse.

« Mais tu ne connais rien de moi.. tu ne sais pas qui je suis » susurra-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Régina pris la main d'Emma et la poussa doucement contre le bord du lit, la forçant à s'assoir.  
S'installant à ses cotés, elle la fixa dans les yeux et lui souris.

« Alors raconte-moi ! »


	13. Henri

_Hello tout le monde._

_Comment allez vous bien ? fait froid hein, c'est un truc de malade :/_  
_Voici sans attendre le chapitre de révélation expliquant pourquoi Emma réagit parfois bizarrement. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà devinés pourquoi, d'autres le comprendrons en lisant.._  
_Ce chapitre est un poil plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même._

_Bonne lecture, et à vendredi :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Henri**

Assise sur son lit, calée contre le mur, Emma commença à raconter son histoire à Régina qui s'installa en face d'elle, assise en tailleurs à quelques centimètres de la blonde.

Elle allait apprendre que la vie d'Emma était loin de ressembler à un conte de Fée et que la blonde avait bien des raisons de se montrer distante ou parfois nerveuse.  
Alors que Régina avait été élevée dans une famille relativement aisée financièrement et n'avait jamais manqué de rien, Emma avait été abandonnée à la naissance et avait grandit dans la misère. Son couffin retrouvé sur une aire d'autoroute alors qu'elle avait seulement quelques jours, elle avait été élevée sans réel bonheur et surtout sans amour, ballotée de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, sans jamais réussir à trouver une famille qui accepterais de la considérer comme leur propre fille.  
Lassée des mauvais traitement et de cette vie horrible, à dix sept ans elle décida de s'émanciper et de prendre sa vie en main, désertant le foyer d'accueil dans lequel elle était revenue encore une fois, sa dernière famille en date l'ayant rejeté une fois de trop.  
Quittant le système de l'adoption, elle enchaina les petits boulot ce qui lui permit de financer son entrée à l'université. Elle entreprit alors des études de droits qu'elle réussi brillamment, lui mettant le pied à l'étrier pour démarrer une carrière au FBI très jeune, ressortant avec succès des formations nécessaires à son évolution, jusqu'à devenir agent fédéral.  
Durant ses études elle tomba très vite amoureuse de Neal, un camarade de cours sur lequel elle craqua au premier coup d'oeil. Leur relation naquit très vite et l'amour passionnel qu'elle partageait avec cet homme fit qu'il la demanda en mariage quelques mois plus tard. A leur bonheur de vivre ensemble vint s'ajouter celui d'une grossesse désirée. Donnant naissance à Henri à 20 ans, Emma pensait enfin avoir trouvé son équilibre, avec une famille unie et un travail épanouissant.  
Mais quelques années plus tard son monde s'écroula de nouveau.

« Neal est un fana de moto.. » dit-elle en grimaçant. « Depuis toujours il préfère prendre sa bécane pour se déplacer plutôt que notre voiture.. »

Régina ne dit rien mais ne pu s'empêcher de penser au tas de ferraille jaune qu'Emma appelait "voiture". Fronçant le bout du nez, elle ressentit un élan de compassion pour Neal et comprenait tout à fait qu'il préfère ne pas monter dans cette épave.

« Il m'a longtemps cassé les pieds pour emmener Henri avec lui en ballade » murmura la blonde en baissant les yeux. « J'ai toujours refusé, trouvant ça bien trop dangereux pour un petit garçon. Neal ne comprenait pas ma position parce que pour lui la moto était une passion et comme tout bon père, il voulait la partager avec son fils, mais je ne lui en ai jamais laissé l'occasion... »

Des larmes commençaient à apparaitre au bords des yeux verts d'Emma.

« Le 15 mars, il y a presque deux ans maintenant, j'ai reçu un coup de fil sur mon portable.»

Régina senti son cœur se serrer. Elle savait d'avance que l'histoire qu'Emma s'apprêtait à lui raconter serait terrible. Posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, elle la serra doucement, espérant lui donner un peu de courage pour continuer.

« C'était l'hôpital de Boston. Ils m'ont demandé de passer rapidement car quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Mon coéquipier de l'époque m'a accompagné sur place et le chirurgien m'a reçu directement, m'expliquant que Neal avait eu un accident. »

Sentant les sanglots arriver, Emma laissa passer quelques secondes, soufflant lentement pour résorber les larmes. Régina ne dit pas un mot, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, elle voulait laisser la jeune femme reprendre ses esprits calmement.

Emma repris son récit, parlant d'une seule traite sans prendre le temps de respirer.

« Une voiture lui avait coupé la route en grillant une priorité. Il n'eut pas le temps de freiner, le choc fût terrible, tuant la conductrice sur le cou. Neal fût évacué rapidement par les pompiers dans un état grave. »

Après une nouvelle pause, Emma continua.

«Le chirurgien m'a appris qu'ils l'avaient opéré d'urgence, son état étant préoccupant et nécessitant des soins immédiat. Sa main était broyée, son bras également. Son genou avait cédé sous le choc et plus grave encore, sa tête avait heurté le montant de la voiture. Malgré le casque, il avait été dangereusement touché. Il souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien, impliquant un hématome qui ne se résorba que bien des semaines plus tard. Neal à passé plus de trois semaines dans le coma... »

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme serra doucement la main de Régina.

« J'avais l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. J'ai demandé à mon coéquipier de partir chercher mon fils sans lui expliquer pourquoi afin de ne pas le choquer, je voulait lui annoncer la nouvelle moi-même.. »

Soudain Emma éclata en sanglots. Sa respiration devenant difficile, Régina la serra contre elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait déjà compris ce qu'Emma comptait lui annoncer mais elle ne dit pas un mot, laissant la jeune femme vider son sac, elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin.  
Caressant doucement la douce chevelure blonde, elle serra Emma contre elle un peu plus fortement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour elle, que la jeune femme pouvait se reposer sur sa coéquipière et amie autant qu'elle en avait besoin.

« Le médecin ne m'a pas laissé terminer ma phrase. Il m'a prise par la main et m'as emmené vers un banc quelques mètres plus loin. Me forçant à m'assoir, il s'est agenouillé à mes cotés et.. et ... »

La respiration saccadée de la jeune femme l'empêchait de parler distinctement, ce qui força Régina à approcher son visage de la bouche d'Emma.

« Neal avait profité de mon absence pour emmener Henri faire un tour. Il pensais que ça passerait inaperçu car ils seraient déjà rentrés à l'heure où j'arriverais à la maison.. »

La jeune femme n'avait plus la force de parler, tremblant de tout son corps, les sanglots et les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

« Il est mort sur le coup » murmura t-elle. « Il avait sept ans... »

Le cœur de Régina s'arrêta de battre. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la douleur qu'avait pu ressentir Emma, et celle qu'elle ressentait encore aujourd'hui, presque deux ans plus tard.  
Sans même s'en apercevoir, ses larmes virent se mêler à celles de la jeune femme. Elles restèrent de longues minutes serrées l'une contre l'autre, joue contre joue, pleurant ensemble, Régina caressant doucement les cheveux d'Emma, lui susurrant des paroles douces afin de la réconforter du mieux possible.

La brune se sentait mal. Mal pour Emma qui ressentirait toujours un énorme vide au fond d'elle, et mal vis à vis du comportement qu'elle avait eu avec la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée Emma, terriblement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te presser, je ne savais pas.. je ne comprenais pas ce que tu endurais. »

Se reculant doucement, elle caressa la joue de la blonde et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts inondés de larmes.

« Excuse moi s'il te plait. Je.. je comprends maintenant. Je vais te laisser tranquille je te le promets, je suis terriblement désolée. »

Emma ferma les yeux, chassant de sa tête toutes les images que cette conversation avait fait remonter. Des flashs défilaient dans son esprits, représentant Henri à sa naissance, puis quelques années plus tard, autour d'un gâteau d'anniversaire avec Neal. A l'évocation de ce prénom, la nausée monta dans sa gorge, la forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas succomber.

« Malgré tout mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à pardonner Neal d'avoir tué mon fils.. je sais que ce genre de choses ne se prévoient pas, que le simple fait de traverser la rue peut nous conduire jusqu'au cimeterre.. mais il m'a menti Régina ! il a emmené mon fils avec lui alors que je le lui avait interdit ! Il a tué mon bébé... »

Régina entendit le ton de la voix d'Emma changer en quelques secondes. Le chagrin avait laissé place à de la colère contre cet homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout.

« Je ne l'aime plus Régina » murmura la jeune femme. « Je le hait, de tout mon cœur et de tout mon âme. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur de se lever chaque matin et de voir cet assassin à mes cotés. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule, je ne le supporterais pas. »

Régina caressait doucement le bras de la jeune femme, lui montrant par ses gestes qu'elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir

« Tu n'es pas seule Emma. Je peux t'aider, tes amis peuvent t'aider.. appuie toi sur nous, sur moi »

Emma leva les yeux et son regard se posa alors sur celui de Régina qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son cœur se gonfla, une vague de chaleur la saisissant dans tout son corps, démarrant de son ventre et remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Elle sue immédiatement que Régina était sincère, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour l'aider et la soutenir.  
Prise d'un frisson, la blonde pencha la tête sur le coté, et fixa longuement ces deux yeux noisettes embrumés de larme qui la fixait.

Sans réfléchir Emma posa ses mains sur la nuque de Régina et l'attira à elle, déposant ses lèvres sur celles de la belle brune dans un baiser brulant.


	14. Nouvelle vie

_Hey ! bonjour à toutes et à tous :)_

_Bon après avoir mis presque 3h00 pour réussir à me connecter, me voilà !_  
_Milles merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en fav, je suis content que le chapitre 13 vous ais plus, malgré les faits relatés pas très joyeux. On reprends de suite à l'endroit ou nous avions laissé nos deux jeunes demoiselles préférées, c'est à dire sur le lit d'Emma :D_

_Aller, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et à mardi prochain :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : nouvelle vie.**

Les lèvres d'Emma se posèrent sur celles de Régina qui eu l'impression que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner.  
Sentant la douceur de la bouche d'Emma contre la sienne, la brune soupira de plaisir, se laissant complètement aller entre les mains de la belle blonde qui entouraient son visage.  
D'abord doux et sensuel, le baiser devint rapidement plus nerveux. Régina posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma pour l'attirer contre elle, ce qui la fit frissonner dans tout son être.  
La langue de la blonde glissa entre les lèvres de Régina qui lui donna avec plaisir l'accès à sa bouche.  
Rapidement les deux femmes se laissèrent aller à un jeu qui fît naître une énorme tension sexuelle, se mordillant, se léchant et s'agaçant mutuellement, les langues dansant voluptueusement, accompagnée par des caresses de plus en plus osées sur le corps de chacune des partenaires.

Régina glissa ses mains sous le pull de la blonde, caressant doucement ses hanches puis ses côtes, remontant jusqu'à hauteur de la poitrine jusqu'à venir butter contre le soutien-gorge. Lâchant un grognement de frustration, la brune entrepris de défaire l'attache de cette barrière en tissus, l'arrachant rapidement et jetant au fond de la chambre.

Folle d'envie, Emma laissa descendre ses mains sur les fesses puis les cuisses de Régina, les caressant sensuellement, allant jusqu'à faire glisser la paume de sa main sur l'entrejambe de la brune, jouant avec la fermeture éclair qui ne demandait à s'ouvrir.

« Régina... j'ai.. envie de toi... ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas touchée »

Le sang de la brune ne fît qu'un tour. Sans se faire prier elle décida de prendre les choses en main et délaissa les lèvres d'Emma quelques secondes pour venir poser sa bouche sur le cou de la blonde, léchant doucement la peau délicate jusqu'à venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille, ce qui lui déclencha un frisson de plaisir que Régina ressenti, la faisant sourire.

Soudain la brune pris conscience de la situation. Elle était à deux doigts de faire l'amour à cette femme qui quelques minutes auparavant ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle eu une légère nausée et repoussa doucement Emma qui la dévorait des yeux.

« Emma je... nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, pas maintenant... »

La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Régina souris, posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde.

« Tu n'as rien fait ! enfin si, tu m'as donné envie de faire des folies mais.. il ne faut pas, pas maintenant. »

Emma était totalement choquée. Après lui avoir fait des avances, voilà que Régina la rejetait.

« Tu te fou de moi c'est ça ? tu me fait du rentre dedans, tu me fais perdre pieds et quand tu obtiens ce que tu veux, tu me jettes ? » s'écria t-elle en se levant subitement.

« Emma.. crois moi je ne veux pas te faire de mal, loin de là. Mais tu es fragile. Il y a quelques minutes tu étais en pleurs, totalement bouleversée. Je ne veux pas abuser de la situation ! s'il se passe quelque chose maintenant j'aurais l'impression d'avoir profité de toi, de ton état, pour obtenir quelque chose qui me fait envie.. Et ça ne je le veux pas. »

D'abord prête à insulter la brune, Emma se retint quelques secondes de parler, le temps de reprendre son calme. Au fond d'elle, malgré sa tristesse et sa colère, elle fût heureuse de la décision de Régina.

Calmement, elle vint s'asseoir aux cotés de la brune et lui caressa doucement la main.

« Merci... merci pour tout » dit-elle en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Régina dans un simple baiser.

Bien que frustrée par l'idée d'être aux cotés d'Emma sans pouvoir profiter de son corps et se laisser aller à quelque chose qui leurs faisaient envies à toutes les deux, Régina fut heureuse de voir que la blonde comprenait son geste, et surtout qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot » dit elle en souriant. « J'ai bien l'intention de passer une folle nuit avec toi ma chérie.. mais pour l'instant on a du travail.. beaucoup de travail.. »

Repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Emma, Régina l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, se leva et ramasse le soutien gorge qui avait volé au fond de la pièce.

Dans un sourire coquin, elle le plia en deux et disparu dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« Ça je le garde.. si tu le veux, tu viendras le récupérer plus tard » dit elle en refermant la porte. « Rendez-vous dans dix minutes en bas à l'accueil »

La porte claqua doucement.  
Emma soupira, à la fois de déception et de plaisir. Elle se laissa tomber contre le matelas, les bras en croix.  
Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ces papillons aux creux du ventre. Laissant glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres qui étaient posées quelques minutes auparavant sur celles de Régina, elle sourit.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police s'était passé dans une ambiance calme et détendue, Régina jetant régulièrement des regards attendris à Emma, qui rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre, sa main posée sur la cuisse de la brune dans un geste tendre.  
D'un commun accord elle ne parlerait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'être de retour à l'hôtel, ne voulant pas mêler leur possible relation naissante à l'enquête en cours.

Passant la porte du bureau du Shérif, elle trouvèrent David en train de s'affairer, courant de son bureau à son tiroir à dossier, le téléphone calé contre son épaule, attendant manifestement que quelqu'un veuille bien décrocher à l'autre bout.  
D'un signe de la main il indiqua aux deux agents de le rejoindre.

Sur son bureau était disposé une dizaine de pochettes de couleurs différentes, chacune avec un nom, un prénom féminin et une adresse, écrits au marqueur noir.  
Régina remarqua que chaque prénom était celui d'un personnage de conte et souris à l'idée que le Shérif avait enfin mis le turbo et commençait à vraiment prendre les choses en main.

Emma en pris un au hasard dans la pile.

« Mulan ? sans rire c'est vraiment un prénom Mulan ? »

« Il faut croire oui » répondit la brune en souriant. « Beau boulot Shérif, vous avez déjà sorti une belle liste de victimes potentielles »

« Merci ! » répondit-il en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur « c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver dans mes dossier. Je suis en ligne avec la mairie, j'ai demandé de l'aide au Maire qui a mis ses conseillers sur le coup. Si d'autres personnes ont un nom en rapport avec les contes de fée, nous devrions le savoir dans la journée »

« Super boulot Shérif » ajouta la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir instantanément.

« J'ai également trouvé trois personnes qui pourraient être notre tueur potentiel.» répondit David en tournant son écran d'ordinateur afin que les jeunes femmes puissent lire.

« Tous les trois sont arrivés en ville récemment, ça va de quelque semaines à quelques mois pour le plus ancien. Je vous sort tout ça ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'imprimante cracha trois feuilles sur lesquelles étaient indiqués le nom, l'adresse et la professions des trois suspects.

Régina les récupéras et commença à lire. « Nous avons donc un cuisinier trentenaire, un professeur d'équitation de cinquante ans qui travaille pour la colonie de vacances, et un recenseur d'une quarantaine d'années..»

« Un quoi ? » demande Emma en s'approchant.

« Un recenseur » répéta la brune. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? »

Le Shérif se leva et vint rejoindre les deux agents.

« C'est une personne mandatée par l'état qui fait le tour des villes et qui s'occupe du recensement. Il fait du porte à porte chez les gens et relève le nombre d'habitants par foyer, leur age, etc.. il est là pour une mission d'environs 5 mois, il a déjà fait quasiment la moitié de Storybrooke. »

Régina tourna vivement la tête vers Emma « il est donc très bien placé pour connaître le nom, et surtout le prénom de chaque habitant, ainsi que leurs petites habitudes ! »

La blonde acquiesça et pris le dossier des mains de Régina.

« Ce monsieur Otto Shapirovitz est pour moi ! »

S'installa sur le bureau en face de celui de David, elle sorti son ordinateur portable et commença à éplucher le dossier.

Régina pris celui des deux autres suspects et le jeune Shérif continua d'étudier la liste des victimes, essayant de dresser le portrait de la victime parfaite pour le tueur, celle qu'il faudrait protéger en priorité.

Les heures passèrent et le nombre de victimes potentielles s'était allongé de manière assez impressionnante.  
Emma était surprise de voir le nombre de personne qui pouvaient porter un nom de personnage de conte dans une si petite ville.

« Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas encore attaqué à des métropoles » glissa t-elle en grimaçant.

« Tu m'étonnes » souffla Régina qui commençait à fatiguer. Elle avait très peu dormi ces trois derniers jours et la manque de sommeil commençait vraiment à se faire sentir.

« Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi manger » ajouta t-elle en regardant Emma. Ayant remarqué que la blonde était un vrai ventre sur pattes, elle n'osait imaginer les gargouillement que son estomac devait produire.

« Hum c'est une bonne idée ça » répondit la blonde en souriant. « Ho attends laisse je vais y aller, j'en profiterais pour appeler Gold au passage afin de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. »

Régina lui jeta les clés de la voiture. « Une salade pour moi, peu importe le contenu ! »

« Ça marche madame tortue » murmura la blonde en riant. « Shérif, quelque chose de particulier pour vous faire plaisir ? »

« Hum ? ho non peu importe, prenez ce que vous voulez ça m'ira très bien » répondit le jeune homme sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

« C'est parti mon kiki, à tout à l'heure, soyez sage » lança t-elle à Régina en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

La brune rougit et baissa le regard, craignant que le Shérif ne capte le petit jeu qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il était bien trop occupé pour relever la moindre allusion. Elle était sure que même si Emma l'avait embrassée avant de partir, il ne l'aurait pas vu... et elle rougit encore plus en imaginant les lèvres de la belle blonde sur les siennes.

* * *

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Régina se retrouva a terre, protégeant instinctivement son visage des bris de verre et des morceaux de briques qui lui tombaient dessus.  
Le Shérif lui, se retrouva propulsé en arrière, plaqué contre la grille de la cellule quelques mètres plus loin.

La brune fut la première à reprendre ses esprits, se relevant avec difficultés, elle se traina jusqu'à David, enjambant un morceau du plafond qui était tombé, manquant de trébucher sur les débris des bureaux et les morceaux de verre.  
S'agenouillant auprès du Shérif elle pris son pouls, les battements qu'elle sentit sous ses doigts la rassurèrent, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement. Secouant doucement le jeune homme, elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, totalement abasourdis par le choc.

Après l'avoir calé contre le mur et s'être assurée qu'il était en relative bonne forme, Régina décida de sortir du poste de police pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes auparavant.

Un voile blanc remplissant la pièce, elle atteignit la rue en tâtonnant contre les murs, se rendant compte que la porte d'entrée n'existait plus.  
Dehors, la fumée lui brûlait la gorge et ne fit qu'accentuer ses difficultés respiratoires, ses yeux rougis par la poussière et la douleur avaient du mal à rester entrouverts.

Soudain, son cœur se mis à battre à deux cent à l'heure et malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps, elle se mit à courir comme jamais. Arrivée à quelques mètres de la voiture de location, elle ne pu avancer plus tellement la chaleur était forte.

Un homme la pris par le bras pour la faire reculer, l'obligeant à s'éloigner malgré sa douleur et son envie d'avancer, malgré les cris qu'elle poussait, des hurlements de désespoirs qui s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque secondes.

« Je suis désolé » répétait l'homme en boucle « tellement désolé.. je... je n'ai rien pu faire, la chaleur m'empêchait de l'approcher, je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé, l'explosion ne lui a laissé aucune chance... »

Tombant à genoux, la dernière chose dont se souvint Régina fût d'avoir crié son préniom en regardant son corps brûler dans l'amas de métal.

« Emma... »

Puis tout devint noir.


	15. Résurrection

_Hey, salut à toutes et à tous._

_Bon si vous me le permettez, je vais reprendre les expressions de certaines d'entre vous : Whoua whoua whoua wow wow wow, mais vous êtes des grandes malades o_O. Presque 30 reviews pour ce chapitre, j'ai halluciné ! Bon beaucoup sont des menaces de mort ou de torture, mais quand même, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ;)_  
_Attention je m'habitue vite donc maintenant il faudra faire pareil à chaque chapitre hein (les reviews, pas les menaces de mort ^^)._

_Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire, en vous remerciant grandement pour tout, et vous dis à vendredi :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Résurrection**

Le bruit des sirènes des pompiers lui faisaient mal à la tête. Les lumières aveuglantes des gyrophares l'obligeaient à fermer les yeux, déjà irrités par la poussière et la fumée.  
L'aide respiratoire que le masque à oxygène devait lui apporter ne faisait pas effet, sa respiration étant saccadée et douloureuse, son larynx brulés la faisant souffrir à chaque expiration.  
Mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, la douleur qui lui écrasait le cœur n'étaient dues qu'à une seule chose : la mort d'Emma.  
Tombée évanouie lorsqu'elle vit le corps de la blonde calciné dans la voiture en flamme, Régina s'était réveillée allongée dans une ambulance, entourée par deux médecins qui la rassurèrent sur son état.  
Mais sa santé ne l'intéressait pas, la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête était la culpabilité d'avoir perdue, une fois encore, une équipière. Et plus que ça, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir perdue une âme sœur.  
Peut-on tomber amoureux en seulement quelques jours, voir quelques heures, d'une personne ? Régina n'arrivait pas à le définir, mais rien que la simple idée de croiser le regard vert émeraude d'Emma lui gonflait le cœur, lui donnait des frissons, lui faisait naitre une douce chaleur dans tout le corps.. le coup de foudre avait été immédiat, la perte tout aussi rapide.

Après la douleur, la culpabilité commençait à faire son apparition. Pourquoi l'avait t-elle laissé prendre la voiture ? c'était à elle d'aller chercher à manger, pas à Emma.  
Commençant à devenir folle, Régina se força à ouvrir les yeux et regarda autours d'elle. Assise sur le bord du brancard, elle observait les médecins s'occuper du jeune Shérif dans l'ambulance voisine. Affublé lui aussi d'un masque à oxygène et d'une couverture sur les épaules, David était dans un état vaseux mais hors de danger. Mary Margaret était à ses cotés, lui tenant la main en lui caressant les cheveux.  
A cette vision Régina sentit la nausée la saisir. Non pas vis à vis du jeune couple, mais à cause de la douleur, de la peine ressentie d'être seule dans cette épreuve.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune brune délaissa le Shérif pour venir s'accroupir à coté de Régina, posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Elle aurait voulu lui crier dessus, hurler que la seule chose, la seule personne dont elle pouvait avoir besoin était morte quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais la gentillesse, la bienveillance qu'elle lue dans les yeux de Mary Margaret coupèrent net toute animosité envers elle.  
D'un signe de tête, Régina indiqua qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien.  
La jeune femme acquiesça et recula pour retourner rejoindre le Shérif.

Régina lui saisis la main et murmura « Merci.. merci beaucoup ».

Mary Margaret lui souris et se retourna, laissant Régina seule avec sa peine.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que la voiture avait explosé, Régina restait prostrée dans l'ambulance, recouverte d'un couverture en laine, ayant délaissé le masque à oxygène qui ne lui apportait plus rien.  
Le Shérif était venu prendre de ses nouvelles et lui avait fait un compte rendu du peu de chose qu'il savait.  
Apparemment la voiture avait explosé tout de suite après son démarrage, laissant penser à un acte criminel, qui fut vite confirmé par les pompiers après extinction du feu, un reste de système explosif ayant été retrouvé sous le capot.  
Le corps de la jeune femme, totalement calciné, avait été emmené à la morgue, Régina pouvant aller la voir dès qu'elle le souhaitait  
Pour l'instant elle n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le choc devant la dépouille d'Emma.

Fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois, elle se laissa aller, appuyée contre la tôle de l'ambulance, espérant s'endormir pour oublier un peu l'horreur qu'elle vivait à inspiration.  
Perdue dans un micro sommeil, elle entendait au loin la voix d'Emma qui l'appelait, lui serrant le cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde.  
Plus l'appel se répétait, plus elle l'entendait de manière claire, comme si la frontière entre son rêve et la réalité se rétrécissait de seconde en seconde.

« Régina ?... Régina ? »

Soudain la brune ouvrit les yeux, persuadée que son prénom n'avait pas été prononcé dans ses rêves.  
Son cœur s'arrêta de battre en voyant arriver Emma en courant, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au rythme de ses pas.

« Régina ! enfin, tu es là, merde j'ai eu si peur ! »

Prise d'un sanglot, Régina se leva fébrilement, ayant du mal à se redresser tellement la joie et l'incompréhension la tenaillait. Emma sauta dans l'ambulance, s'approchant de sa coéquipière pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Emma ! » s'écria t-elle en lui sautant dessus, posant sa tête sur son épaule, plongeant son visage dans les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme pour respirer son parfum avec une joie incommensurable.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à son étreinte, Régina posa ensuite ses mains sur le visage de la blonde et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celle d'Emma avec envie, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
La jeune femme, d'abord surprise, posa ses mains sur hanches de la belle brune et la serra contre elle, se laissant totalement aller à ce baiser qui se transforma rapidement en un combat sensuel, chacune voulant garder l'avantage sur sa partenaire, la langue de Régina taquinant celle d'Emma, lui arrachant soupir sur soupir.

David qui avait observé la scène de loin fut totalement abasourdis. Regardant Mary Margaret pour lui demander quoi faire, la jeune femme secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était un idiot et pris soin de refermer la porte de l'ambulance discrètement, pour laisser les jeunes femmes à leur retrouvailles.

Entendant la porte claquer, Régina stoppa son baiser et remercia mentalement Mary Margaret pour sa compréhension.  
Posant délicatement son front contre celui d'Emma, la brune lui caressa le visage, chose qu'elle avait bien cru ne plus jamais pouvoir faire. A cette idée les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, lui arrachant un sanglot.

« J'ai eu si peur Emma, je croyais t'avoir perdue.. »

Sans réellement comprendre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, Emma pris la brune par la main et la fit s'assoir sur le brancard, la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Je suis là Gina, je suis là, calme toi. »

En entendant ce surnom, le cœur de Régina se gonfla. Quels que fût le genre de sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme, elle sut immédiatement que c'était réciproque et que leur relation ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Une fois la voiture évacuée, les pompiers et la police partis et le bureau du Shérif déménagé, les deux agents décidèrent d'un commun accord avec David de suspendre l'enquête pour la soirée, chacun ayant besoin de repos après cet après midi plus que mouvementé.

Rentrant à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel afin de souffler un petit peu, Emma avait alors expliqué à Régina pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui se trouvait dans la voiture au moment de l'explosion.

« Quand je suis sortie, mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner. C'était l'agence de location, M. Jones m'appelait pour me dire que Gold avait fait stopper la location de la voiture, sans me donner plus d'explications et qu'il souhaitait récupérer les clés..  
J'ai donc appelé le directeur pour m'expliquer avec lui, et par habitude j'ai marché tout en téléphonant, me retrouvant quasiment à mi chemin entre le poste de police et l'hôtel.  
N'ayant pas envie de refaire le trajet en sens inverse, je suis allée déposer les clés à l'agence de location, me suis arrêté pour commander de quoi manger chez Granny's et j'avais l'intention de revenir en Taxi » expliqua la blonde en marchant aux cotés de Régina jusqu'à l'hôtel.

« Pourquoi Gold voudrait nous enlever la voiture ? c'est absurde » souffla Régina en secouant la tête.

« Pour nous faire comprendre que l'on est pas à Storybrooke pour passer des vacances.. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin. « Je pense qu'avec les derniers événements, il va certainement changer d'avis ! »

« Il a plutôt intérêt sinon je.. je vais le.. le... » Régina cherchait ses mots, s'imaginant déjà en train de frapper la tête du directeur contre le coin de son bureau.

Emma pris la main de Régina en souriant et la serra contre sa jambe, tirant doucement la brune contre elle.

« Laisse cette espèce de fouine ou elle est, tu es avec moi pour l'instant. » dit-elle en embrassant la brune sur la joue, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

Marchant quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses, connaissant très bien la suite de cette douloureuse conversation.. Le propriétaire de l'agence de location avait envoyé une de ses employées pour récupérer la voiture.

« Du coup, c'est cette jeune femme qui y est restée » murmura Emma, la voix tremblante.

Régina s'arrêta et tira la blonde contre elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Nous allons attraper le salaud qui a fait ça Emma, je te le promet. Il nous reste 3 jours pour lui mettre la main dessus, et crois moi nous allons le faire. Et quand il sera à genou devant moi, il comprendra l'erreur qu'il a fait en s'attaquant à toi !»

Emma senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos, éprouvant presque de la compassion pour celui qui aurait à faire à Régina Mills en colère..  
Elle embrassa rapidement sa compagne, ne voulant pas se montrer top affectueuse en public, et ensembles elles repartirent jusqu'à l'hôtel, à la fois tristes pour cette jeune femme qui avait péri des mains de ce monstre, mais également très heureuses de s'être retrouvées.

* * *

Étendues sur le lit, les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient des mots doux.  
La tête posée sur le ventre d'Emma, Régina lui caressait les côtes doucement pendant que la blonde jouait avec les cheveux couleurs d'ébène de sa compagne.

« Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? » murmura la blonde.

Le ton peu assuré de la jeune femme fit frissonner Régina.

« Bien sur que ça peut fonctionner entre nous » dit-elle en se relevant doucement, caressant le visage d'Emma du bout des doigts.

« Nous allons prendre tout notre temps, au rythme qu'il te plaira » ajouta t-elle en souriant.

« Merci » répondit la blonde en prenant la main de Régina pour la porter contre sa joue. « C'est vraiment pas simple pour moi tu sais, jusqu'à ces derniers jours je n'avais jamais imaginé une seconde pouvoir être avec une femme. »

La brune fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'au lèvre d'Emma, les caressant doucement.

« Je sais... je sais, je suis passée par là à une époque ».

Emma soupira. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années. Chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Neal, elle ressentait de la colère, de la haine, la nausée la prenait et lui tordait les tripes.  
Aujourd'hui, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de passer sa vie dans les bras de cette belle brune, allongée sur le lit, blottie au creux de ses bras dans un câlin éternel.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent quelques minutes à se câliner mutuellement, se dévorant des yeux,échangeant des sourires et des caresses, puis le ventre d'Emma leur rappela qu'à cause des événements de l'après midi, elles n'avaient pas mangé.

« Oups... ça te dis que j'aille nous récupérer de quoi manger ? » demanda t-elle en caressant les cheveux de Régina.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé partir pour ça, j'ai faillit te perdre » murmura la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais... mais cette fois-ci j'ai juste à descendre deux étages » répondit Emma en souriant.

Régina se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

« A deux conditions ! La première, tu me laisses prendre un bain, j'en ai vraiment besoin après cette journée de dingue !»

« Avec plaisir » répondit la blonde « je te laisse une demie heure pour te prélasser, ensuite je te préviens je viendrais manger dans la baignoire s'il le faut ! » ajouta t-elle en se levant du lit de manière langoureuse.

Régina souris et s'approcha doucement de la belle blonde

« Mais j'espère bien... » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. « Et la seconde chose... je veux un bisous, juste là ». Prenant la main d'Emma, elle l'approcha de ses lèvres, laissant glisser un doigt entres elles jusqu'à venir toucher sa langue, la caressant doucement.

Emma frissonna et tira le visage de la brune jusqu'à elle, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant glisser sa langue immédiatement dans la bouche de Régina.  
Sentant que ce simple baiser pouvait déraper à tout moment, Emma pris sur elle et se recula de quelques pas, ouvrant doucement les yeux, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« A tout à l'heure.. agent Mills ».


	16. Bain moussant

_Hey hey, comment allez vous en cette fin de semaine ?_

_Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, vos MP, vos chèques (ha non crotte, personne ne l'a fait encore ça.. ^^)._  
_Je ne dirais qu'une chose pour ce chapitre à venir : enlevez les enfants de devant les écrans, c'est classé M !_

_A mardi ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Bain moussant**

Emma frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle déposa le sac contenant le repas de la soirée sur son lit et entra doucement.

La vision de rêve qui s'offrait à elle lui arracha un sourire ému.  
Régina s'était endormie, la tête tournée sur le coté, son corps immergé dans l'eau chaude à peine masqué par la mousse qui épousait ses formes plantureuses. Ses cheveux mouillés ramenés en arrière, elle avait l'air sereine et heureuse, certainement perdue dans un rêve doux au vu du sourire qui reposait sur ses lèvres.

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, Emma s'agenouilla au bord de la baignoire et contempla la belle brune pendant de longues minutes. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle tentait de s'imaginer en couple avec une femme. Cette simple idée l'aurait fait éclater de rire il y a quelques jours encore.. mais aujourd'hui cette hypothèse lui donnait chaud au cœur. Mais pas avec une femme, non.. avec Régina Mills, et juste elle.  
Se rendant compte que le temps passait, Emma plongea délicatement sa main dans l'eau afin d'en vérifier la température. La trouvant à peine tiède, elle mis doucement en route l'eau chaude pour que Régina n'attrape pas froid.  
Le courant d'eau circulant dans la baignoire fit soupirer la brune et donna quelques suées à Emma.  
Le filet d'eau faisant bouger la surface du bain, la mousse se déplaçait lentement, laissant apparaitre la poitrine de Régina.  
Emma déglutit difficilement, totalement bouche bée devant ces deux magnifiques globes au teins bronzé qui apparaissaient comme par magie.  
Cette sensation de chaleur réveilla Régina qui ouvrit doucement les yeux en tournant la tête, se retrouvant face à face avec la blonde qui la regardait avec envie.

« Ce que vous voyez vous plait agent Swan ? » murmura la brune avec une voix rauque.

Emma balbutia quelques mots totalement incompréhensibles, essayant vaguement de justifier le fait que non, elle n'était pas en train de se rincer l'œil, mais sans parvenir à prononcer la moindre parole sensée.

« Je pourrais t'arrêter pour ça tu sais... espionner les gens nus dans leur bain, c'est contraire à la loi » dit Régina en se redressant doucement, laissant apparaitre sa poitrine parfaite teintée de mousse blanche.

Toujours à genou, la blonde vacilla légèrement en voyant apparaitre les seins de Régina à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle était tellement rouge que la belle brune ne devait pas avoir de mal à deviner les pensées qui pouvaient lui passer par la tête à ce moment là.

Régina se pencha légèrement en avant, posant sa main sur la joue d'Emma, la caressant dans un geste tendre. Puis la saisissant par la nuque, elle l'attira doucement contre elle jusqu'à venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, l'embrassant passionnément.  
Emma soupira et se laissa aller, glissant instinctivement sa langue entre les lèvres maintenant familières de Régina qui vint la cajoler avec la sienne. Ne s'arrêtant que bien des minutes plus tard pour reprendre leur souffles, les deux femmes se regardèrent au fond des yeux, haletantes et mourant d'envie de franchir le cap du simple câlin.

Régina, ne voulant pas brusquer sa compagne lui sourit et pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Tu veux qu'on aille manger ? je sors dans quelques minutes »

Sans un mot, Emma se releva et défit la fermeture éclaire de ses bottes et les enleva rapidement, les faisant voler au fond de la pièce. Elle fit ensuite passer son pull par dessus sa tête, et fît de même avec son t-shirt qui fini jeté au pied de la baignoire.  
La mâchoire de Régina faillit tomber au sol quand elle vit qu'Emma était seins nues devant elle.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui à mon soutien gorge » dit Emma dans un clin d'œil, en voyant le regard pervers de la belle brune.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Emma ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son jean et tortilla délicatement des hanches pour le faire descendre le long de ses jambes dans un geste sensuel.  
Une fois celui-ci au sol, elle posa les doigts sur l'élastique de sa culotte.

« Non... s'il te plait.. laisse moi faire » murmura Régina de sa voix rauque chargée d'excitation.

Posant délicatement les mains sur les hanches d'Emma, elle les laissa glisser jusqu'à venir butter sur le bord de ce rempart de tissus, arrachant un soupir à la blonde, lui déclenchant un frisson dans tout le corps.  
L'attirant contre elle jusqu'au bord de la baignoire, Régina posa doucement ses lèvres sur le nombril de la blonde, l'embrassant sensuellement, puis descendit, petit baiser par petit baiser jusqu'à venir toucher le tissus.  
Tirant doucement sur la culotte, elle accompagna sa descente en continuant d'embrasser Emma, contournant son mont de vénus, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur ses cuisses, laissant parfois pointer sa langue qui multiplia le frisson de plaisir d'Emma qui gémit une fois de plus, déjà au bord de l'orgasme alors que la jeune femme ne l'avait qu'a peine touchée.  
Une fois la culotte au sol, la blonde enjamba la baignoire et vint s'assoir à califourchon sur Régina, ventre contre ventre, peau contre peau. Tirant la brune par la nuque, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, voulant lui faire comprendre que le temps de la découverte était terminé, que désormais elle voulait de l'action.  
Comprenant tout à fait la demande, Régina posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et les fit rapidement descendre sur ses fesses, les caressant sous l'eau, laissant courir ses doigts sur les courbes généreuses de la belle. Puis, la tirant contre elle afin de la sentir encore plus proche, elle délaissa ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son cou, puis son oreille, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.  
Emma se laissait faire, voulant découvrir tout ce que Régina pouvait lui apprendre, se laissant guider dans cette eau brulante, son corps entier réclamant les caresses de cette brune incendiaire.

La bouche de Régina délaissa le visage de la blonde pour venir prendre place sur son omoplate, puis son épaule, son torse, continuant sa descente jusqu'à la poitrine tendue qui ne demandait que ça. Dardant sa langue, Régina entreprit de lécher les seins de sa belle, commençant par en dessiner le pourtour, puis se rapprochant doucement du centre, pendant que ses mains continuèrent leur exploration, l'une sur les fesses de la blonde, l'autre caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse, glissant doucement vers son entrejambe.

Emma était au bord de l'explosion, elle en voulait plus, tout son corps ne souhaitait qu'une chose, atteindre l'orgasme qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis des années.  
Frottant doucement son entrejambe sur la cuisse de Régina, elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Hoooooo Gina... s'il te plais... »

Régina compris immédiatement le message. Le téton droit dressé devant sa bouche, elle entreprit de le mordiller pendant que sa main vint se poser sur le sexe d'Emma. Entament une caresse de bas en haut, elle glissa un doigt entre les lèvres déjà entrouvertes qui n'attendaient que ça. Folle de plaisir, Emma continua son mouvement de vas et vient, appuyant encore plus contre la main de la brune qui commença son exploration, laissant glisser un puis deux doigts au fond de l'antre de la blonde.  
Léchant et mordillant alternativement les deux seins de sa compagne au rythme des caresses de sa main, Régina les délaissa soudain et vint poser sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper de nombreux gémissement.  
Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Emma tremblait, prise de frissons de plaisir, la chair de poule l'envahissant malgré la chaleur de l'eau et de la brune contre son corps. Sentant les ongles de la blonde s'enfoncer dans son dos, Régina décida qu'il était temps pour elle de la laisser rejoindre le septième ciel.  
Délaissant quelques secondes le sexe de sa belle, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la tira doucement hors de l'eau, lui faisait signe de se mettre debout.  
Écartant la jambe gauche de la blonde, elle lui fit poser le pied sur le rebords de la baignoire, et tout en approchant son visage, de sa main elle écarta les lèvres humides du sexe de son amante et vint poser deux doigts contre le clitoris gonflé de plaisir.  
Après quelques secondes, sa bouche vint rejoindre son index et son majeur qui cédèrent leur place à sa langue, qui dessina de petits cercles autours du petit bout de chair si sensible.

Emma se mis à gémir de plus en plus fort, posant sa main sur la chevelure ébène de Régina, lui caressant les cheveux doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment, les tirants légèrement au fur et a mesure que son plaisir montait.  
Sentant que l'orgasme n'était pas loin, Régina fit s'assoir la jeune femme contre le bord de la baignoire car elle sut que ses jambes déjà flageolantes ne la soutiendrai plus longtemps.

Coordonnant le mouvement de ses doigts qui pénétraient le sexe trempé de la jeune femme avec ceux de sa langue, Régina accéléra la cadence de manière crescendo, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne puisse plus prononcer la moindre parole.

« Ho.. ho... Gina.. continue... contin... Gina.. hooo... hooooo »

Le cri aigu de la blonde devint subitement rauque quand son plaisir arriva à son apogée. Son orgasme se mêlant à un gémissement de plaisir de Régina qui avait laissé glissé sa deuxième main sur son propre sexe, la scène devenant bien trop excitante pour elle. Ne tenant plus, elle s'activa de plus en plus vite, glissant un doigt en elle quand elle sentit qu'Emma atteignit le point de non retour.  
Les deux femmes jouirent à l'unisson pendant de longues minutes, alternant cris de bonheur et soubresauts de plaisir, puis Emma se laissa tomber en avant contre le corps brulant de sa compagne.

Elles récupérèrent doucement, serrées tendrement l'une contre l'autre, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant sur un rythme effréné, leur peau brulante ne demandant qu'à se coller tendrement l'une à l'autre.  
Après une longue récupération, Emma se redressa et fit couler un peu d'eau chaude afin de profiter un maximum de ce moment de tendresse comme elle n'en avait plus connu depuis des années.  
Se retournant, elle vint se poser contre Régina, le dos contre son ventre, la tête posée contre l'épaule de la brune qui l'embrassait et la cajolais autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Le cœur léger, Emma s'endormit dans les bras de sa compagne. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle plongea dans un sommeil agréable, sans aucune peur, au contact d'une personne qu'elle aimait.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Surveillance rapprochée

_Hello tout le monde :)_

_Je vous publie le chapitre 17, grâce à SwanQueen20 qui me l'a gentiment rappelé parce que je vous avoue qu'avec le préparatif des fêtes, ça m'était complétement sortit de la tête !_ _Au passage bravo à Lilou-san qui avait deviné ;) (je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse lire)._  
_Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir poster vendredi et mardi prochain, je vais essayer mais je ne vous promets rien, donc au mieux à vendredi 27, au pire on se retrouve en janvier ;)_

_Dans tous les cas, passez de très bonne fêtes et joyeux noel à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Surveillance rapprochée**

Régina ouvrit les yeux difficilement, réveillée par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets en bois. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle aperçu en face d'elle une masse de cheveux blonds en bataille recouvrant les yeux et les joues d'Emma, plongée dans un rêve certainement agréable au vu du sourire qui illuminait son visage.  
Laissant échapper un soupir de contentement, la brune caressa doucement la joue de sa belle, lui murmurant doucement qu'il était l'heure de se lever.  
La blonde grogna et se rapprocha de sa compagne, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Régina en l'entourant de son bras pour la tirer un peu plus contre elle.  
Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi de longue minutes, collées l'une à l'autre, se cajolant mutuellement en se susurrant des mots doux.  
Puis Régina déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou d'Emma et essaya de se redresser, chose très difficile étant donné que la blonde la retenait de tout son poids afin que leur étreinte ne se termine jamais.

« Emma il faut se lever... »

« Encore un petit peu s'il te plaît.. j'ai pas envie de me lever comme ça, j'ai besoin de sentir ta peau, j'aimerais que tu me remontres en détail ce que tu m'as fais toute la nuit » répondit la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Régina lutta contre son envie de sauter sur sa compagne et de lui faire l'amour tout de suite, mais sa conscience l'en empêcha.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ma belle, j'en ai vraiment envie tu le sais mais on a un malade mental à arrêter, chaque minute est précieuse » dit-elle en caressant la joue d'Emma.

La blonde acquiesça, Régina avait raison, il fallait stopper le tueur avant qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle victime. Il ne leur restait plus que trois jours..

« Ok mais alors tu m'accompagnes sous la douche d'accord ? juste pour m'aider... »

Régina éclata de rire en voyant la bouille de la blonde qui faisait sa petite mine triste. Elle était énormément touchée par le fait qu'Emma aime passer du temps avec elle, et encore plus qu'elle apprécie les relations entre femmes, elle avait tellement craint que la blonde ne reprenne ses esprits et ne décide de tout arrêter...

« Ce soir c'est promis, je te montre tout ce que tu désires... je serais tout à toi, mais là il faut vraiment qu'on se motive ! vas prendre ta douche, j'irais après toi d'accord ?! »

Emma fit la moue, quelque peu déçu que la belle brune ne l'accompagne pas. Pour tenter de l'aguicher elle se leva doucement, sensuellement telle une chatte qui s'étire après un long sommeil, laissant remonter son t-shirt assez haut pour découvrir son nombril. Une fois debout elle marcha doucement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, roulant des hanches et regardant Régina dans les yeux en posant sont doigt sur sa bouche dans un geste presque obscène.

« File d'ici » lança la brune en éclatant de rire, jetant son oreiller au visage d'Emma qui disparu dans la salle de bain tirant la langue.

Régina se laissa retomber contre le matelas, les bras en croix, un sourire béat sur son visage. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit un tel bien être qu'elle avait du mal à y croire. Passant les doigts sur ses lèvres, elle soupira en repensant à la douceur de celles de la blonde, sa présence lui manquant déjà.

« Ginaaaaaaaaaa »

La voix d'Emma résonna depuis la salle de bain.

« Quoi ? » répondit Régina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait ? »

Sachant pertinemment à quoi jouait la blonde, Régina ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

« Débrouille toi tu es grande, tu as déjà pris une douche auparavant, souvient toi ! » répondit t-elle en riant.

« Mais nooon c'est pas pour ça j'te promet. J'ai un soucis, viens m'aider s'il te plaît. Ginaaaaaaaa »

La brune se leva en soupirant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tombait dans un piège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ve.. ». Sa voix rauque se bloqua au fond de sa gorge, elle ne pouvait plus articuler le moindre mot en voyant le spectacle qui se présentait devant ses yeux.

Emma était nue au milieu de la salle de bain, sa petite culotte se balançant au bout de son doigt.

« J'ai un gros problème » dit elle en fixant la brune avec un regard gourmand. D'un geste théâtrale elle laissa le bout de tissu tomber au sol

« J'ai perdu ma culotte » ajouta Emma en se mordant la lèvre, telle une petite fille prise en faute.

Régina ne pu faire autrement que de succomber, une douce chaleur naissant dans son ventre. Affichant un sourire carnassier, elle s'approcha doucement de la belle blonde.

« Nous allons arranger ça... » murmura t-elle en la dévorant des yeux.

* * *

L'explosion ayant totalement soufflé le bureau du Shérif, David s'était installé dans une des classes de l'école, permettant ainsi à Mary Margaret de venir lui donner un coup de main dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

La jeune femme était assise aux cotés d'Emma, en train d'éplucher la liste des femmes de la ville pouvant figurer comme futures victimes, pendant que Régina épluchait les dossier des autres cas de cette quadrilogie meurtrière afin d'essayer de regrouper le plus d'éléments possible pour leur permettre d'avancer au mieux.

« Je commence à désespérer » souffla t-elle en se massant les tempes.

Emma avait une envie folle de venir lui masser les épaules et bien plus encore, mais elle se se retint, essayant juste de capter le regard de la brune pour lui faire passer un petit message de soutien.  
Régina le senti et leva les yeux, les posant sur le visage de sa belle blonde, ce qui lui arracha un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de David et Mary Margaret.

Soudain le pc portable de la brune émit un bruit strident, signal qu'un nouveau mail était arrivé.  
Ouvrant sa messagerie d'un air distrait, Régina cliqua sur le mail et ouvrit la pièce jointe intitulée "PR".

« Putain de merde ! »

En entendant sa compagne hurler, Emma manqua de tomber de sa chaise. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Régina jurer de cette façon. Se levant prestement, elle se précipita aux coté de la brune qui fixait un document scanné qui lui avait été envoyé par mail.

« C'est... »

« Un portrait robot ! » s'écria Régina sans laisser à la blonde le temps de terminer sa phrase. « C'est un putain de portrait robot »

Emma posa son doigt sous le menton de Régina et lui fit légèrement tourner la tête. Le fait que la belle enchaine les gros mots n'était vraiment pas normal.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Régina, qui est ce type ? »

La brune referma le document et montra à Emma le contenu du mail qu'elle avait reçu quelques minutes auparavant. La blonde se mit à lire à haute voix.

« Voici le portait robot qui fut dressé il y a après la série de meurtre en Ontario. Plusieurs personnes ont émis des témoignages concordant, ayant vu une personne trainer sur les lieux du deuxième meurtre. Son portrait fut dressé mais aucune correspondance ne fut trouvée, et l'individu en question n'a jamais pu être localisé. »

Régina tremblait de tout ses membres. D'un geste mal assuré, elle re cliquât sur la pièce jointe, faisant de nouveau afficher le portrait dessiné au crayon.

« Régina qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? tu le connais ? » demanda Emma en s'agenouillant auprès de la brune, essayant de la réconforter .

« C'est lui Emma... c'est lui... » répondit la blonde dans un murmura à peine audible.

« Qui ça Gina ? dis moi, qui est-ce ? »

« L'homme qui a soit disant essayé de te sauver lors de l'explosion. Celui qui m'a retenu quand j'ai vu la voiture en flamme et ton "corps" en train de bruler. Ce salopard m'as dit qu'il avait tenté de sortir le corps de la voiture à plusieurs reprises mais que la chaleur l'en empêchait... »

Emma ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que sa compagne lui expliquait. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident, cet événement étant bien trop douloureux pour l'une comme pour l'autre..

Voyant la détresse de Régina, le shérif se leva et vint rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes. En voyant le visage de l'homme sur l'écran, il ne put retenir un juron qui fit hausser les sourcils à Mary Margaret

« C'est le recenseur.. cet homme, c'est Otto Shapirovitz... merde c'est notre tueur en série... »

* * *

La salle de classe était en effervescence totale. Emma était en contact avec Gold pour lui expliquer ce que Régina avait trouvé, pendant que la brune et le Shérif étudiait l'emplacement du logement de Otto afin de dresser un plan pour intervenir chez lui sans éveiller de soupçon.

« Nous avons trois jours pour choper ce salopard » s'exclama Régina en entourant l'emplacement de sa maison de location, ainsi que celui de l'école où elles se trouvaient.

« Pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune piste concernant sa future victime, ni d'indices qui permettrait de le coincer à coup sur. Le portrait robot date de bien des années en arrière et n'est pas totalement ressemblant. Il va nous falloir des preuves tangibles pour obtenir de quoi avoir le droit de l'arrêter. »

« Le directeur est sur le coup » murmura Emma en cachant le micro du téléphone de sa main. « Il fait le nécessaire pour nous envoyer une équipe en renfort le plus tôt possible »

Rapidement une stratégie fut mise en place. Gold ne souhaitait pas intervenir trop rapidement, de peur de manquer de preuves pour aller jusqu'au bout de la procédure.  
Il décida donc de mettre une deuxième équipe sur le coup afin de faire suivre Otto Shapirovitz dans le moindre de ses déplacements.  
Emma ayant été la cible d'un attentat, il était clair qu'Otto savait que le FBI le pistait et qu'il se ferait très discret dans les jours à venir, il fallait donc de nouvelles têtes pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Toute l'équipe était tombée d'accords sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de terminer son rituel. Bien des années auparavant il avait déjà été repéré mais il avait tué ses quatre victimes avant de changer de région, il en avait besoin, il ne pourrait se sentir totalement en confiance s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout.  
Même dérangé à Storybrooke, il tenterait coute que coute de mener son projet à terme.

« On devrait se pointer chez lui, sonner et lui mettre une balle en pleine tête quand il ouvrira la porte » marmonna Emma dans son coin, vexée de ne pas avoir eu le droit de pister elle même le psychopathe.

David et Margaret éclatèrent de rire, mais leur visage devint rapidement livide quand ils posèrent les yeux sur Régina qui leur fit comprendre qu'Emma ne blaguait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire en attendant que vos collègues arrive » demanda David, changeant délibérément de sujet. « On ne va quand même pas risquer de le laisser partir ? et s'il décidait de tuer aujourd'hui ? »

Régina secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Ce genre de dingue ne change pas ses plans, même s'il se sent traqué. Dans son cerveau les choses doivent être faites dans un ordre bien précis, à un moment bien précis. Croyez moi Shérif, j'ai assez côtoyé ce genre de fêlés pour savoir que celui-ci ira jusqu'au bout.. et c'est justement ce qui causera sa perte »

« Mary Margaret nous allons vous emprunter votre voiture, Otto ne la connais certainement pas. Nous allons nous placer devant sa maison avec Régina et nous allons le surveiller le temps que les renforts arrivent. » exposa la blonde sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune contradiction possible.

La petite brune sourit doucement et pris ses clés dans son sac.

« La petite voiture grise garée sur le parking juste devant » dit-elle en tendant les clés à Emma.

La blonde les pris rapidement et remercia Mary Margaret d'un signe de tête.

« En route Régina, on ne va quand même pas laisser ce salopard se balader en ville sans être collé à son cul ! »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la détermination de sa compagne. Vérifiant que son arme était chargée, elle salua David et Mary Margaret d'un signe de la main et suivit la blonde.


	18. Une histoire de voiture

_Hey comment allez vous ? Les fêtes de Noël se sont bien passées ? J'espères que vous avez étés gâtés :))_

_Je ne pensais pas poster aujourd'hui mais sous la pression de Huddyfanlove et MissLow j'ai craqué :p_

_Bonne lecture et peut être à vendredi :). Passez un bon réveillons du jour de l'an :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Une histoire de voiture**

Assises dans la voiture postée devant l'appartement du tueur, Emma et Régina parlaient ouvertement de leur avenir possible, la blonde caressant doucement la main de sa compagne en soupirant.

« Quand tout cela sera terminé, j'avouerais tout à Neal. »

Régina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait imaginé qu'Emma souhaiterais temporiser cette révélation, qu'elle lui demanderai de lui laisser du temps, beaucoup de temps afin de prendre ses marques et que Neal deviendrait rapidement un frein à leur relation mais Emma avait eu un déclic et avait ouvert les yeux. Le fait que la blonde décide de divorcer gonflait le cœur de sa compagne.

Emma pu sentir ces doutes et sourit à son tour en voyant la lueur de joie éclairer les yeux marrons de sa belle.

« Tu as déclenché un déclic au fond de moi Gina. Cela fait deux ans que je veux tout arrêter avec Neal, demander le divorce et mettre une distance énorme entre nous.. grâce à toi je vais enfin pouvoir le faire. Mais j'aurais besoin de toi » avoua t-elle en baissant les yeux. « Ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plait, sinon je... je vais.. »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de la brune vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes dans un baiser tendre.  
Après quelques secondes, Régina se recula doucement et posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde.

« Je suis là Emma, et je resterais avec toi. Sitôt que nous en aurons terminé avec ce malade mental, nous rentrerons toutes les deux et je t'aiderais à faire ce qui doit être fait. Tu peux compter sur moi, je te le promets »

Front contre front, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder dans les yeux, s'embrassant et se cajolant mutuellement.  
Puis Emma fronça le bout de son nez et se recula légèrement.

« Gina... j'ai quelques chose à t'avouer » dit-elle en agitant ses doigts nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la brune inquiète.

La blonde baissant les yeux et soupira.

« Ta voiture... »

« Quoi ma voiture ? » demanda Régina, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'Emma voulait lui dire. « Tu as eu des infos du garage ? elle est réparée ? »

« Ho euh.. non.. en fait ce que je voulais te dire c'est que... c'est moi la responsable » répondit la blonde en se mordant la lèvre.

« C'est toi la responsable de quoi ? »

Régina fronça les sourcils et afficha soudain une expression de stupeur.

« Emma, ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui.. merde c'est toi qui a ravagé ma bagnole ? »

Sa voix grave résonna dans la voiture, la colère montant petit à petit en elle.

« Je suis désolée Régina, tellement désolée... j'étais énervée ce jour là, je savais que Gold allait m'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.. Et puis Neal m'avait soulée depuis mon réveil.. bref.. écoute je n'ai pas d'excuses je le sais mais.. »

« Ha ça non, tu n'as pas d'excuses » répondit Régina en lui coupant la parole. « Tu passes une mauvaise journée donc du coup tu te décides à te venger sur quelqu'un qui n'y est pour rien ? belle mentalité mademoiselle Swan ! »

Emma ne savait plus quoi dire pour sa défense. De toute façon quoi qu'elle puisse dire, son comportement était inexcusable, elle avait réagit comme une gosse et s'en voulait encore plus maintenant.

« Je suis terriblement désolée Régina, je te le promets.»

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as autant insisté pour me déposer à l'hôtel et à prévenir la dépanneuse. Tu es fourbe Emma, tu le sais ça ? » demanda la brune en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de la belle blonde.

« Excuse moi s'il te plais Régina, je.. je.. »

La brune souhaitait montrer à Emma qu'elle lui en voulait mais la voir au bords des larmes lui serra le coeur. Bien sur son geste était infantile mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal, quel qu'en soit la raison.

« Pardon Emma, je suis désolée, je me suis emportée pour rien.. Ce n'est qu'une voiture » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, essuyant une larme du bout de son pouce.

« Non c'est moi qui suis nulle. Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça.. pardonne moi »

Régina serra Emma contre elle, déposant de nombreux baiser sur sa joue et sa tempe, caressant tendrement ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu es toute pardonnée » susurra t-elle doucement, arrachant un sourire à la blonde qui se recula doucement.

« Je m'attendais tellement à passer une mauvaise journée tu sais.. je pensais que Gold me réservait une très mauvaise surprise. Mais si j'avais sur que ce jour là je repartirais à tes cotés... tu me fais tellement de bien Régina, je suis vraiment heureuse que cet idiot nous ais mis ensemble sur cette enquête. »

S'approchant de la brune, Emma déposa un baiser au creux de son coup, puis un autre, remontant doucement jusqu'à son oreille, mordillant doucement son lobe.

« Je suis tellement bien avec toi » murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Régina sourit et senti un frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale. Se laissant aller, elle pencha la tête en arrière, laissant Emma la couvrir de baisers brulants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne possession de ses lèvres.  
Immédiatement leur langues se joignirent, commençant un ballet sensuel. Les mains de la blonde se glissèrent sous la veste de Régina qui soupira de plaisir, mordillant les lèvres d'Emma pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait continuer.

« J'ai envie de toi Gina.. tout de suite » souffla la blonde en glissant sa main sous le pull de sa compagne, venant emprisonner son sein droit qui était déjà tendu à l'extrême.

Prise d'une bouffée de chaleur, la brune n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser aller. Mais pas ici, pas comme ça..

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici Emma, nous sommes en planque en pleine rue. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de prude mais ... hoooo ... j'aimerais éviter que l'on...hoo.. Emma... que.. que l'on nous vois.. Emma.. ce ... ce n'est pas sérieux »

La blonde ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle avait remonté le pull de Régina et défait son soutien gorge. Caressant le seins droit avec sa main, elle était déjà en train de mordiller et lécher le gauche.

« Laisse toi faire ma chérie.. » dit elle en suçotant le téton turgescent « il fait nuit, personne ne nous verra. Et je te promet que ça ne durera pas longtemps, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Sans laisser le temps à Régina de répliquer, la blonde se contorsionna sur son siège afin de se positionner de manière plus pratique et laissa glisser sa main dans le pantalon de sa belle.  
Buttant contre l'élastique de la culotte, elle l'écarta doucement et continua son chemin en dessous jusqu'à venir poser sa main à plat sur le sexe de la brune.

« Pas ici Emma, on ne peut pas faire .. hoooo mon dieu »

La blonde venait de glisser un doigt entre les lèvres déjà trempée de Régina, les écartant doucement pour laisser libre l'accès à son sexe.

Régina ne tenait plus, elle voulait que la blonde la fasse jouir rapidement, c'était vital.

« Prends moi s'il te plais ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la brune appuya de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde qui activa immédiatement le mouvement de sa main sur son sexe humide.  
Caressant le clitoris bombé avec la paume de sa main, elle suçota la langue de Régina qui gémissait de plaisir, totalement à la merci de sa compagne.

Emma glissa alors un doigt dans le sexe de la brune et commença de doux vas et vient. L'humidité était telle que son doigt glissait tout seul, si bien qu'elle en ajouta rapidement un second, accellerant sa pénétration tout en continuant de frotter contre le petit bouton de la brune qui haletait de plus en plus.

« Je ne vais pas tenir » essaya d'articuler Régina entre deux embrassades.

La blonde ne teins pas compte de l'avertissement, bien au contraire. Décidée à faire jouir Régina, elle déposa sa deuxième main sur le sein gauche de la belle et amplifia ses vas et viens aux creux du sexe sa compagne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de la brune fût secoué de spasmes de plaisir. Son regard plongé dans celui d'Emma, elle laissa échapper un cri rauque accompagné de larmes de joies.

* * *

La tête posée contre l'épaule d'Emma, Régina lui caressait la main, dessinant des formes improbables avec son doigt. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle souhaitait annoncer à la blonde qu'elle éprouvait pour elle quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple amourette de passage. Mais là ou son cœur la poussait à lui avouer, sa tête lui indiquait de ne pas le faire maintenant, la vie d'Emma ayant été déjà bien chamboulée ces dernières heures.

« A quoi tu penses ? » murmura la blonde, savourant cet instant de douceur avec sa compagne.

« A toi.. à nous.. » répondit Régina sans bouger. « A l'orgasme que tu viens de me donner, à la folie que tu viens de me faire faire.. »

Emma ne pu retenir un éclat de rire.

« L'agent Mills serait-elle choquée ? » demanda t-elle en caressant doucement les cheveux noirs de la belle.

« Pas choquée non.. surprise plutôt. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques jours que je ferais l'amour dans une voiture avec ma collègue pendant une planque, j'aurais ris aux éclats » répondit Régina en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ma chérie » susurra la blonde au creux de son oreille. « Tu vas découvrir que je suis insatiable au niveau sexe, et que je vais avoir envie de toi en permanence » ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Je sens que notre collaboration va être des plus agréables » répondit Régina en attrapant le col de la blonde, la tirant contre elle pour poser un baiser brulant sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Perdues dans leur instant de bonheur total, les deux jeunes femmes ne virent pas Otto sortir par la fenêtre et disparaitre dans la nuit.


	19. Rencontre

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Comme toujours je prends quelques minutes pour vous remerciez tous et toutes pour vos reviews (presque 300 o_O), vos MPs, vos messages sur twitter, vous êtes géniaux :))_  
_Un gros merci aussi à Swbpz qui m'as prévenu que quelqu'un avait illustré ma fic avec un gif set, et quelques minutes après croux49 m'as contacté pour me dire que c'était elle l'auteure ! Alors encore une fois merci, vraiment ça me touches !_  
_Vous pouvez voir son oeuvre ici ht__"_tp":"/swanqueen-morrilla"." /post/71953958717/weareallmaslany-regina-knew-she-had-pissed-her (enlevez les "" pour que le lien fonctionne).

_Et en plus elle a la gentillesse de vouloir traduire Meurtre à Storybrooke en anglais \o/ , thank you very much ! (ouais c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais dire en anglais :p )._

_Aller sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre suivant. Classé M pour pour le début, classé "aie ma tête" pour la fin ^^._

_Bonne lecture et à mardi :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Rencontre.**

Régina quitta la maison du tueur des yeux et les posa sur Emma qui s'était endormi, la tête contre la vitre. La brune sourit en voyant cette belle blonde plongée dans ses rêves et ne pu s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux.  
Elle dormait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, les deux jeunes femmes s'étant misent d'accord sur le fait de dormir un petit chacune leur tour.  
Soudain les rêves d'Emma furent interrompu brutalement par la sonnerie du téléphone de la brune.

« Mills ?! ... oui ... ok.. non rien à signaler depuis le début de la surveillance, la maison est éteinte, il dort certainement depuis longtemps.. d'accord.. ok.. »

Régina raccrocha et sourit à Emma qui clignait des yeux, ayant du mal à se réveiller.

« Nous avons bientôt terminés ma belle, la relève arrive, ils seront là dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

La blonde s'étira et posa ses mains sur le volant. Tournant la tête vers sa compagne, elle tira la langue d'un air malicieux.

« On peut faire plein de choses en vingt minutes tu sais... »

La brune éclata de rire et fin un clin d'œil à Emma.

« Oui... mais ce que j'ai en tête pour toi vas durer bien plus de vingt minutes !»

Le rouge monta instantanément aux joues de la blonde qui sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

* * *

La berline bleue vint se garer à quelques dizaines de mètres de la voiture de Snow dans laquelle patientaient Emma et Régina. D'un appel de phare rapide, le conducteur signala aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elles pouvaient rentrer chez elles, le relais était assuré.

Emma démarra immédiatement et se dirigea machinalement vers l'hôtel.

« Quelle heure est-il Gina ? »

« 06h20.. tu penses que ça vaut le coup de rentrer dormir ? » demanda la brune en baillant.

« Dormir ? non pas vraiment, j'avais d'autres choses en tête » répondit Emma en haussant les sourcils.

Régina ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Mon dieu tu es obsédée c'est pas possible. Si on allait manger un morceau avant ? ». Puis tournant vivement la tête vers sa compagne, elle lui coupa la parole avant même qu'elle n'ai le temps de parler « et quand je parlais de manger, je ne pensais pas à moi, espèce de vicieuse ! »

Emma fit mine d'être vexée, ce qui arracha nouveau un rire à la brune. Se reposant contre l'appuie tête, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se perdit dans ses pensées. Arriverait-elle à avouer à Emma ce qu'elle ressentait ?  
Son cœur battant la chamade, elle décida une nouvelle fois de ne pas lui dire maintenant, elle lui en parlerait au calme une fois l'enquête terminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emma gara la voiture devant la vitrine du restaurant du Granny's et les deux jeunes femmes en descendirent rapidement, la faim leur tiraillant l'estomac.  
Machinalement Régina pris la main d'Emma qui eu un léger sursaut de surprise, ce qui fit lâcher prise à la brune.

« Je suis désolée Emma, c'était un réflexe.. je ne voulais pas te brusquer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit la blonde dans un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant « je n'ai absolument pas honte de te tenir la main, loin de là. C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que le FBI apprenne que nous sommes ensemble d'une autre manière que de notre bouche. »

Régina acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ouvrit la porte à sa compagne.

« Après vous agent Swan ! »

« Merci agent Mills » répondit la blonde en esquissant une petite révérence.

* * *

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, Emma pris soin d'appeler le Shérif Nolan pour savoir ou il en était dans sa recherche. La petite voix qu'il avait lui indiqua qu'il venait très certainement de se lever après une nuit éprouvante.  
Ne voulant pas le brusquer, la blonde lui proposa de le rejoindre à l'école qui leur servait de lieux de travail temporaire afin de pouvoir partager les informations qu'ils avaient pu rassembler chacun de leurs cotés.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme passa la porte du bureau improvisé.

« Bonjour mesdames » s'exclama le Shérif en entrant dans le bureau avec un petit sac de gâteaux à la main.

Emma se jeta sur lui pour lui prendre le sac des mains, prenant à peine le temps de le saluer.

« Super, des donuts au chocolat, mes préférés ! » lança la blonde en plongeant sa main dans le sac, mordant avec ardeur dans le gâteau rond qu'elle venait de sortir.

« Non mais j'hallucine » lâcha Régina en voyant la blonde engloutir son beignet « tu as déjeuné il y a moins d'une demie heure ! »

« Ouich je chai mais ch'est kro bon ché trucs là » tenta d'articuler Emma la bouche pleine, déclenchant un fou rire chez David.

Régina secoua la tête en souriant, la fraicheur et le coté immature de la blonde la faisait fondre.

Après avoir englouti la moitié des beignets, Emma briefa le Shérif sur le fait qu'elles avaient passée la nuit à surveiller le tueur, omettant volontairement leur moment un peu chaud dans la voiture, lui expliquant qu'une équipe du FBI avait pris le relais au petit matin et qu'une deuxième était en attente à l'hôtel, servant de renfort en cas de besoin.  
David acquiesça et sortit son ordinateur portable, commençant à pianoter pour continuer de rassembler tout les éléments qui lui permettrait de mettre un nom sur la prochaine victime du tueur.

A sa gauche, perdue dans ses pensées, Régina avait machinalement posé les yeux sur sa compagne qui lui faisait face, léchant de manière peu délicate les traces de chocolat qu'elle avait sur les doigts.  
Levant les yeux, Emma surpris le regard de la brune et tomba en admiration devant le visage parfait de cette femme magnifique. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour qu'une nouvelle envie se déclenche dans son bas ventre.  
Jetant rapidement un œil au Shérif qui était concentré devant son écran, elle fixa Régina et lui adressa un sourire coquin.  
Portant son doigt à sa bouche, elle le posa contre sa lèvre et sortit le bout de sa langue, la laissant courir le long de sa phalange. Recommençant l'opération plusieurs fois, chaque fois de manière plus sensuelle, elle ferma les yeux et laissa glisser le doigt dans sa bouche, le suçant doucement.  
Régina manqua de tomber de sa chaise et son souffle se coupa littéralement quand Emma ajouta un deuxième doigt, le faisant coulisser lentement dans sa bouche, laissant apparaitre sa langue qui tantôt tournait autour, tantôt glissait entre les deux phalanges. Prise d'une bouffée de chaleur, la brune se tortillait sur sa chaise, essayant de cacher son trouble au jeune homme qui était à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
Heureusement David était trop concentré pour s'apercevoir du manège qui se déroulait entre les deux agents.  
Pour achever Régina, la blonde ressortit les doigts de sa bouche, les laissant glisser sur son menton, son cou, jusqu'à descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine puis le long de son ventre, sa main terminant sa course sur son entrejambe, lui déclenchant un frisson de plaisir.

Régina fixait la jeune femme comme une junkie en manque, le souffle court. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus là, tout de suite, mais la présence du shérif empêchait toute réaction.  
« Et puis merde » murmura t-elle autant pour elle que pour la jeune blonde. Se levant brusquement, elle s'excusa auprès du Shérif, lui demandant où se trouvaient les toilettes.  
L'homme ne releva même pas la tête, indiquant d'un geste vague une porte plus loin sur la gauche dans le couloir, ou peut-être à droite..  
Régina hocha la tête et en passant derrière le shérif, plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux verts d'Emma, se léchant les lèvres d'une manière équivoque.  
La jeune blonde déglutit et compris immédiatement.  
Laissant passer quelques minutes, elle se leva à son tour et après s'être excusée auprès du Shérif, elle couru rejoindre son amante dans les toilettes.

Une fois passé la porte, elle vit Régina de dos, appuyée contre le rebord du lavabo. Fermant la porte à clé, la blonde s'approcha doucement et vint poser ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne.  
La brune ferma les yeux, se laissant faire en soupirant de plaisir. Les mains d'Emma remontèrent doucement puis vinrent se poser sur ses seins, les caressant sensuellement. Sentant que sa compagne était au bord de l'explosion, la blonde laissa descendre sa main droite le long de son ventre et vint la glisser directement sous le pantalon puis dans la culotte de Régina.  
Ne tenant plus, la brune se tourna et pris le visage d'Emma entre ses mains, l'embrassant fougueusement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sans lui laisser le temps de demander la permission, elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son amante qui réagit immédiatement, commençant un ballet sensuel avec sa langue, déclenchant un nouveau soupir de plaisir chez la brune.  
Tentant de prendre le dessus sur sa compagne, Emma la poussa doucement contre le lavabo. Mais cette fois-ci Régina en avait décidé autrement et décida de prendre les choses en main.  
D'un geste vif elle tourna sur elle même, inversant les rôles. Bloquée contre le meuble du lavabo, Emma n'eus d'autre choix que de s'assoir au bord de celui-ci quand la brune la poussa avec sa jambe.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Régina plongea ses mains sous le pull de sa compagne et lui remonta par dessus la tête, le jetant par dessus son épaule dans le coin de la pièce. Le t-shirt suivit exactement le même chemin, ainsi que le soutien gorge.  
Plongeant son visage dans le cou d'Emma, Régina commença à l'embrasser, la mordiller puis la lécher tout en lui murmurant des paroles salaces évoquant le traitement qu'elle lui resservait.  
Folle d'envie, la blonde posa ses mains sur la tête de Régina et la poussa légèrement vers le bas, lui indiquant qu'elle souhaitait bien plus qu'un simple baiser dans le cou.  
La bouche de la brune vint se poser sur les seins de sa belle, gonflés et dressés d'excitations, lui mordillant les tétons avec envie.  
Pendant qu'elle s'activait sur la poitrine de son amante, Régina entrepris de lui déboutonner son pantalon et lui retira sa ceinture  
Glissant ses mains dans l'élastique du jean, elle lui arracha d'un coup sec, l'envoyant rejoindre le tas d'habit déjà présent dans l'angle de la salle.  
Se laissant glisser à genoux, Régina écarta d'un doigt la culotte de la blonde et la regarda dans les yeux. Se léchant les lèvres, elle attendit patiemment qu'Emma la supplie.

« S'il te plais Gina.. » demanda t-elle en soupirant.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Régina ne cède. Plongeant en avant, elle posa sa bouche sur les lèvres intimes de la jeune femme, les embrassant doucement, puis une nouvelle fois beaucoup plus sauvagement, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Emma qui posa ses mains sur ses seins, les caressant sensuellement.  
Regina embrassa une nouvelle fois le sexe de sa compagne goulument, puis plongea sa langue entre les lèvres trempées d'excitation. Savourant ce gout suave et sucré, elle entreprit de lécher consciencieusement le sexe de la blonde, tantôt du plat de la langue, tantôt de manière plus délicate, alternant la vitesse et la pression pour faire monter la jouissance dans le corps d'Emma.  
Glissant un doigt dans la fente humide, elle commença alors un doux vas et viens, pendant que sa longue vint titiller le clitoris gonflé qui n'attendait que ça. Tournant légèrement autour, elle appuya du plat de sa langue contre le petit bout de chair, ce qui déclencha un nouveau cris d'extase de la part de la blonde.  
Délaissant son sein droit, Emma posa sa main sur la tête de Régina et l'appuya contre elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle en voulait encore plus.  
La brune redoubla d'ardeur, léchant vigoureusement le sexe trempé et ajouta alors un deuxième doigt, amplifiant encore la vitesse et l'ampleur du mouvement de pénétration.  
Sentant que la blonde était sur la voie de l'orgasme, elle ralenti quelques secondes, laissant sa langue prendre la place de ses doigts, pénétrant son amante langoureusement tout en caressant de la pulpe de son doigt le clitoris prêt à exploser.  
La respiration saccadée et le souffle court de la blonde lui indiquèrent qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, jouir, immédiatement.

Caressant la joue de Régina, Emma ferma les yeux et poussa une nouvelle fois la tête de sa compagne contre son sexe, comme une supplique, lui demanda silencieusement de lui apporter la délivrance.  
Régina ne se fit pas prier et recommença immédiatement à s'occuper du clitoris de la blonde avec sa langue, laissant ses doigts reprendre possessions de la grotte humide de sa belle.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma décolla et son esprit se perdit dans les méandres de la jouissance.

* * *

« Ha vous voilà ? je me demandais ou vous étiez passées » s'écria le Shérif en enfilant sa veste.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Emma bafouilla un semblant de réponse.

« Problème féminin » répondit Régina en souriant.

« Ho je vois ! » ajouta le shérif, n'imaginant pas un seul instant ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. « je vais aller chercher Mary Margaret, elle va nous donner un petit coup de main ce matin »

Emma reprenant peu à peu ses esprits lui fit signe de la main.

« Non restez, après tout c'est nous qui utilisons sa voiture, je vais m'en occuper, ça me fera prendre l'air »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

« C'est gentil merci ! c'est vrai que vous avez l'air d'avoir chaud ! elle vous attends pas très loin du Granny's, merci Emma »

La jeune femme sourit doucement et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus en voyant le regard coquin que lui lançait Régina.

« A tout à l'heure Emma.. » lui glissa la brune d'un air mutin. « Reviens vite.. »

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa, encore sur son petit nuage.

* * *

« Et donc si nous nous positionnons ici, il ne devrait... »

La voix du shérif fut interrompu par une détonation sourde. Le mur derrière lui pris subitement une teinte écarlate.  
Le temps que le cerveau de Régina n'enregistre les événements, le jeune homme était allongé sur le sol, sa respiration ralentissant à chaque expiration.

La chaleur du canon du pistolet lui brula la peau quand il se vint se poser contre sa tempe.

« Régina Mills ? enchanté de vous connaitre... »


	20. Macabre découverte

_Hello les enfants, comment allez-vous ?_

_Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Encore une fois la plupart des messages consistaient à vouloir me frapper mais j'adore vous lire :D_  
_Ne perdez pas la main surtout, car la suite arrive. Pour info j'ai passé la fic en classé M (ça m'étais sorti de la tête, merci a celles qui me l'ont rappelé) et ce chapitre l'est également mais pas pour du sexe cette fois-ci, mais à cause du langage un peu cru.._

_Avant de vous laisser tranquille, j'aurais une question à vous poser. Ma fic est terminée d'écrire et comprends 25 chapitres. J'ai toute une suite en tête, totalement liée à la première partie, qui ferait (je pense) une quinzaine de chapitres (je ne peux pas en dire plus sans trop en révéler pour la suite). Est-ce que vous pensez que je dois clôturer ma fic après le chapitre 25 et en poster une autre plus tard ou est-ce que je continue ? n'allez-vous pas vous lasser ? dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Aller sur ce, bonne lecture et à vendredi :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Macabre découverte.**

Emma revint dans la salle de classe quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Mary Margaret.

La vision de David étendu sur le sol en train de se vider de son sang lui arracha un cri d'horreur. Mary Margaret était restée bloquée en le voyant ainsi, ne pouvant faire le moindre geste, emmètre le moindre son, totalement sous le choc.  
Emma, une fois la stupeur passée avait réagi rapidement, appelant les pompiers et faisant immédiatement un point de compression à l'endroit où était entrée la balle pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

« Reste avec nous David, s'il te plait, accroche-toi.. »

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement, emmenant le Shérif dans un état très grave jusqu'à l'hôpital de Storybrooke, Mary Margaret à ses côtés, toujours en état de choc.

Emma de son côté avait fouillé l'école de fond en comble à la recherche de sa compagne, bientôt rejointe par les deux autres équipes que le directeur Gold avait envoyé en renfort la veille. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Régina restait introuvable. La seule chose qui rassurait la jeune femme était que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé jusqu'ici, ce qui impliquait que le tueur avait d'autres projets pour elle.. ce qui ne présageait rien de bon au final.

Après un point rapide avec le directeur, il avait été décidé de prendre d'assaut la maison du tueur. Emma avait peu d'espoir qu'il soit retourné se cacher chez lui avec Régina mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver des indices pouvant l'aider à coincer ce salopard.

* * *

La porte d'entrée vola en éclat, laissant apparaitre une équipe de dix personnes, toutes armées de fusils à pompes et d'armes de poing. Emma en tête, couverte d'un casque et de son gilet pare balle pénétra dans la pièce principale en hurlant.

« FBI.. vous êtes cernés, rendez-vous les mains sur la tête et tout se passera bien.»

Elle ne le mentionna pas mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait fortement que le tueur ne se laisse pas prendre facilement. Elle voulait avoir la chance de pouvoir lui mettre une balle en plein crane pour se venger de ce qu'il avait fait à David et Régina.

L'équipe d'intervention se divisa en quatre groupes, épluchant la maison pièce par pièce, mais ni Régina, ni Otto n'étaient présent.

Folle de rage, Emma se rua dans le salon et commença à retourner tables et chaises, envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

La pression était trop forte, le fait de penser qu'elle pourrait perdre Régina lui fendait le cœur. Sans pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps, elle se laissa tomber au sol et éclata en sanglot.  
Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ses collègues essayèrent de la calmer, sans grande réussite, elle se gifla mentalement et s'accrocha à la seule chose qui pouvait la faire tenir, le fait que Régina était certainement toujours en vie.

Posant la main par terre pour se relever, elle vit parmi les débris un gros livre dans un état plus que délabré.  
Le ramassant, elle l'ouvrit et parcouru les pages machinalement.

« Merde... c'est le journal intime de notre tueur ».

Faisant signe à son collègue de la suivre avec sa lampe torche, elle débarrassa la table du salon d'un coup de bras et posa le livre dessus, parcourant les pages une à une.

* * *

Journal Intime de Greg Mendell

_Dimanche 15 septembre 2013, 01:02__  
_Mon petit journal préféré, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te parler avant mais j'étais très occupé. Je sors tout juste de la douche, j'avais du sang et des tripes partout, c'était assez dégueulasse. Non pas que ça ne me dérange vraiment mais au bout d'un moment l'odeur s'incruste, ça peut déranger les gens dans mon travail, il ne faudrait pas que j'éveille les soupçons, je dois être très attentif.  
J'en ai enfin fini avec cet enfoiré de Gus. Pour une souris il était plutôt coriace, mais maintenant il la ramène beaucoup moins..  
Heureusement que j'avais emmené ma petite betty avec moi, elle fait toujours du travail de qualité. Il faudra que je pense à remettre de l'essence et graisser la chaine, une tronçonneuse de luxe comme ça, ça s'entretient, ça me détruirait de la voir disparaitre, elle m'accompagne depuis mes débuts. Un peu comme toi en fait !  
Bon je vais aller manger un morceau, tout ça m'a donné faim ! Je reviens vite.. à tout à l'heure mon ami.

[...]

* * *

_Lundi 23 octobre 2013,11:34_  
J'ai trouvé ! j'ai débusqué une nouvelle infiltrée du monde des contes, je suis comme un fou. D'ailleurs excuse moi j'ai totalement oublié de te dire bonjour mon cher ami !  
Comme je te le disais, en enquêtant dans une maison ce matin, je suis tombé sur une certaine Anastasia, tu sais la belle-sœur de cette pute de Cendrillon ? je pense qu'elle est venue dans notre monde en même temps que ce Gus que j'ai ouvert en deux !  
Elle habite pas très loin de la tour de l'horloge, je pense que je vais me servir de cette bâtisse pour lui faire faire le grand saut..  
Je ne sais pas encore si je la chloroforme avant de la monter là-haut ou si je la menace avec une arme.. j'aime tellement voir la peur sur leurs visages.. je pense que je vais garder l'idée de l'arme, ça changera un peu !  
Aller, je reviens vite mon amis, je vais essayer d'échafauder un plan précis pour m'occuper au mieux de cette petite garce.

[...]

* * *

_Mercredi 25 octobre 2013,21:12_  
Hello mon cher journal, comment vas-tu ce soir ?  
Moi très bien, comme tu peux l'imaginer ! je me suis enfin débarrassée de la belle-sœur de Cendrillon (vivement que j'arrive à mettre la main sur elle aussi, elle ne doit pas être très loin, dans le conte elle vit avec sa famille !).  
J'ai réussi à ne pas trop la frapper avant de la pousser du haut de la tour, je tenais absolument à ce qu'elle soit consciente quand je la pousserais par la fenêtre. C'est tellement plus jouissif de voir son regard apeuré, espérant que je ne mette pas mes projets à exécution..  
Elle a fait un très beau saut, l'atterrissage a été sanguinolent. Le "plaf" qu'elle a fait en touchant le sol m'as fait éclater de rire, tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était tellement beau..  
La prochaine fois je t'emmènerais avec moi afin que tu assistes au spectacle !  
Je vais aller regarder la télé pour me détendre un peu, à tout à l'heure...

[...]

* * *

_Jeudi 03 octobre 2013, 17h19_  
Cher journal, je pense que j'ai mis la main sur une nouvelle créature démoniaque. Cette saloperie s'appelle Belle, elle travaille comme bibliothécaire au centre-ville. Elle s'est échappée du conte "la Belle et la Bête", tu sais celui où elle est censée ramener à sa forme humaine un monstre hideux. J'espère qu'il n'a pas réussi à passer dans notre monde lui aussi.. je ferais des recherches tout de même, par sécurité...  
J'ai étudié ses habitudes et son mode de vie. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'elle très rapidement, rien que d'y penser j'en ai des bouffées de chaleur.  
Je te laisse mon ami, j'ai besoin de décompresser.. à tout à l'heure.

[...]

* * *

_Mardi 15 octobre 2013, 00:12_  
Cette petite garce a fermé les yeux pour de bon il a environs une heure. J'ai dû me battre un bon moment avec elle car elle n'avait pas envie de me laisser faire. Malheureusement elle est morte avant que je ne puisse la pendre. Ce n'est pas de ma faute je te le jure, elle m'a forcée, j'ai dû la cogner un peu trop fort quand elle a tenté de me mordre. J'ai bien sentit craquer sa joue sous mon poing mais je ne pensais pas que ça la tuerais..  
Heureusement que je n'étais pas loin de l'arbre, sinon j'aurais dû la pendre directement chez elle, ce qui n'était pas mon plan de départ. Elle portait bien son nom cette petite conne, c'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique. J'ai vraiment de la peine de ne pas avoir pu la regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle lâchait son dernier soupir.  
Ce n'est pas grave, je me rattraperais sur la prochaine. Tu peux rajouter Belle à la liste cher ami, un démon de moins dans notre monde !  
Cher petit journal je vais te laisser, je suis vraiment trop excité, il faut que j'aille me soulager très vite, je ne tiens plus, cette garce m'a vraiment donné envie. Je reviens vite !

_Mardi 15 octobre 2013, 11:40_  
Cher journal, il est près de midi, je rentre tout juste. Je t'ai manqué j'espère ? toi oui beaucoup.  
Je suis passé devant la maison de Belle tout à l'heure, la police l'avait déjà décrochée, elle gisait par terre sous un grand drap blanc. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, ça me peine, j'aurais tellement aimé voir son teint blanchâtre et la tête des gens autours.  
Ces deux connasses du FBI n'étaient pas sur les lieux mais je vais me débarrasser d'elles avant qu'elles ne me mettent des bâtons dans les roues !  
Je reviens, j'ai faim, il faut que je trouve quelque chose à manger, mon frigo est quasiment vide. ...

_Mardi 15 octobre 2013, 14:29_  
Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps cher ami, mais après manger j'ai eu un déclic. Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser des deux salopes assez facilement. C'est fou ce que l'on trouve sur internet, fabriquer des explosifs c'est d'une facilitée de nos jours. .. je pense que l'on va avoir droit à un magnifique feu d'artifice cet après-midi... je vais aller acheter les quelques éléments qu'il me manque et ensuite je me lancerais dans la fabrication d'une petite bombe artisanale. J'ai trouvé les plans pour faire en sorte que l'explosion se déclenche quand elles mettront le contact. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, je suis comme un gosse avant noël, attendant avec impatience le droit de pouvoir ouvrir son cadeau !

_Mardi 15 octobre 2013, 19:48_  
Mon ami tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était d'une beauté incroyable. Cette salope de blonde a cramé comme un simple morceau de paille. Elle a crié quelques secondes, le temps que son corps entier ne sois consumé, j'ai failli jouir dans mon froc tellement cette scène était belle.  
Mon seul regret est d'avoir loupé sa connasse de collègue, la brune n'était pas dans la voiture avec elle quand ça a pété. Par contre elle l'a vu mourir devant elle, tu aurais dû la voir couiner et pleurer... je me suis fait un plaisir de la retenir pour qu'elle ne la sorte pas de cet enfer. Rien que d'y repenser ça me rend tout chose. Quel bonheur...

* * *

_Mercredi 16 octobre 2013, 08:22_  
Cher ami, je viens de lire le journal et je suis dégouté.. la femme qui a brulé dans la voiture n'était pas cette salope du FBI. Tant pis pour cette blondasse qui a brulé pour rien, elle n'avait qu'a pas se trouver là. Mais il falloir que je me débarrasse de ces deux pouffiasses rapidement.. je vais faire mon maximum pour arriver à faire ça de manière brutale, elles doivent souffrir le plus possible.

_Mercredi 16 octobre 2013, 11:35_  
En sortant la poubelle j'ai aperçu une voiture grise arriver.. avec à son bord, je te le donne en mille mon cher ami, les deux putes du FBI. Coïncidence ? je ne pense pas. Elles ont certainement compris qui j'étais.  
Reste à savoir pourquoi elles ne m'arrêtent pas. Soit elles sont plus connes que je ne le pensais, soit il y a autre chose qui se trame...

_Mercredi 16 octobre 2013, 13:12_  
Mon ami, je viens d'appeler un de mes contact à Boston.. il semblerait que ces abrutis du FBI envoient des équipes en renforts pour me coincer. Quels idiots, ils n'ont jamais compris que j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux ? après toutes ces années de traques, ils ne comprendront jamais rien..  
Par contre j'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant... la pute brune est une infiltrée, elle vient du conte de Blanche Neige. Très peu de gens le savent mais la reine s'appelle Régina... elle a cru qu'elle allait pouvoir m'avoir comme ça ? elle s'imaginait que je ne connaissais pas toutes ses aventures par cœur ? que je suis un petit rigolo ou un novice ? elles me prennent vraiment pour un idiot..  
Elle doit avoir été envoyée dans notre monde pour mettre fin à mon épuration. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Cher journal, mon cher ami, j'ai trouvé ma prochaine victime...


	21. Affaires de famille

_Bonjour à toutes et tous !_

_Comment ça va ?_  
_Merci pour vos messages et vos reviews, je suis content de voir que le coté "glauque" du journal de Mendell ne vous à pas choqué (enfin dans le bon sens du terme). _  
_Pour la suite vous avez été unanime, la fic sera donc en une seule partie, avec environs 35 chapitres (à vu d'oeil comme ça, je n'en ai que 25 d'écrits à l'heure actuelle)._

_Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre 21 qui, je pense, vous soulageras (ou pas :D )_

_A mardi, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Affaire de famille**

Emma s'était effondrée en lisant les notes de Otto.. ou Greg Mendell, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment elle était sensée l'appeler.  
Le fait que Régina soit sa dernière victime l'avait fait éclater en sanglot. Elle avait conscience que la belle brune était en danger, mais elle s'imaginait que le tueur l'avait enlevée par vengeance ou comme otage pour se sortir du pétrin. Mais son but était tout autre. Il allait frapper Régina à mort, la violer et l'égorger, comme toutes les quatrièmes victimes des séries de meurtres précédents.  
Aidée par ses collègues, Emma fut remise sur pieds et sortit prendre l'air afin d'éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer sur la raison de cette crise de larme, ne leurs laissant pas le temps de poser la moindre question.  
Après quelques minutes, elle sortit son téléphone portable et appela Mary Margaret pour en savoir plus sur l'état de David, en espérant qu'elle puisse lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, elle en avait réellement besoin.

« Il est toujours au bloc » lui annonça la petite brune, des trémolos dans la voix. « D'après le chirurgien il devrait s'en sortir mais la balle a perforé un poumon. L'opération devrait durer encore quelques heures. »

« Je suis tellement désolée » répondit Emma les larmes aux yeux. « il va s'en sortir, je le sais. Il est solide ton Shérif. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Mary Margaret acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans se rendre compte que la blonde ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Et de ton coté, tu as pu le coincer ? tu as des nouvelles de Régina ? »

Le ton de la voix d'Emma ne laissa rien présager de bon mais la jeune femme se devait de demander.

« Non.. aucunes traces, ni de Régina, ni de cet enfoiré. Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre c'est que son vrai nom est Greg Mendell »

« Ho ? » s'exclama la brunette « comme notre maire, c'est peu commun comme nom pourtant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda la blonde, abasourdie.

« Notre maire, George Mendell. Il a le même nom de famille que le tueur. C'est une coïncidence mais je trouve ça étonnant. ».

« J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps à ne plus croire aux coïncidences » répondit Emma en fronçant les sourcils. « Je te laisse Mary, tiens moi au courant de l'état de David, je te rappelle si j'ai quoi que ce soit de nouveau vis à vis de Régina ! »

Sans laisser à la brune le temps de répondre, Emma raccrocha et sauta dans la voiture, se dirigeant vers son hôtel. Entrant dans sa chambre en trombe, elle sortit son pc portable de sa sacoche et l'alluma. Une fois logué, elle pianota le nom de Greg Mendell sur le logiciel de recensement du FBI et supprima de la liste les personnes ne correspondant pas à la description faite par Régina.  
Il ne lui resta rapidement que deux noms. Le premier avait une sœur et était chauffeur de bus dans l'Illinois. Le second travaillait pour l'état et avait un frère, maire d'une petite ville dans le Maine.

« Quel putain d'enfoiré ! » hurla la blonde en fermant l'écran de son ordinateur d'un geste brusque.

Attrapant de nouveau son téléphone, elle était sur le point d'appeler Gold pour le mettre au courant de sa découverte quand elle se stoppa. Et si elle se trompait ? si ce n'était pas le bon Greg Mendell ? c'était bien trop gros pour être une coïncidence mais elle ne pouvait risquer de faire en sorte que le FBI parte sur une fausse piste, la moindre minute de retard dans l'enquête pouvait couter la vie à Régina... il fallait qu'elle rencontre le maire avant d'alerter le directeur d'une info qui pourrait s'avérer erronée.

Attrapant sa veste, elle sortit de la chambre en trombe et se dirigea vers la mairie.

* * *

« Agent Swan, FBI, je souhaiterais rencontrer M. le maire » expliqua t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

« Je suis désolé madame, M. Mendell n'est pas présent aujourd'hui, il est en déplacement jusqu'à demain en fin de journée. Peut-être puis-je vous aider ? » demanda sa secrétaire un peu troublée par la présence de la blonde.

« Non.. ça ira merci.. ». Emma tourna les talons et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ressortant de la mairie, elle en fit le tour et essaya d'estimer à l'œil quelle pouvait être la fenêtre donnant sur le bureau du maire.  
S'agenouillant quelques secondes, elle essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer par effraction dans le bureau du notable de la ville.. si elle avait raison, si vraiment le tueur était son frère, personne ne lui en tiendrais rigueur. Mais si elle se trompait sur toute la ligne, cette erreur de trop marquerais la fin de sa carrière.  
Sa main tremblant légèrement, elle soupira et décida d'appeler Gold pour le prévenir de sa découverte, décidée à arrêter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quand soudain le visage de Régina apparu dans son esprit. Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent instantanément et sa détermination revint, encore plus forte.  
Rangeant son téléphone, elle se remit debout et sauta pour s'agripper au rebord du mur, commençant son ascension jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Arrivée devant la fenêtre, Emma crocheta la serrure et entra discrètement après s'est assurée que le bureau était bien vide.  
Fouillant rapidement dans les tiroirs, elle jeta un œil sur le moindre papier qui trainait, sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle essaya de se connecter sur l'ordinateur du maire mais le compte était bloqué par un mot de passe. Dans les films les agents spéciaux ont toujours une clés usb magique permettant de craquer n'importe quel compte en trente secondes, mais la réalité était tout autre..  
Délaissant l'ordinateur, elle ouvrit l'agenda du maire et feuilleta les pages les plus récentes. Au milieu des réunions de conseil, des rendez-vous pour l'infrastructure et d'autres choses barbantes, l'esprit d'Emma fut attiré par une note griffonnée au crayon de papier à la date du jour " _Rdv Greg - Conserverie - 22h_ "  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, elle était maintenant sur et certaine que le maire et Greg Mendell avaient un lien.  
Pianotant sur son téléphone, elle rechercha l'adresse de la conserverie de Storybrooke. Elle identifia rapidement le bâtiment sur un plan satellite, le long des quais. Elle connaissait l'endroit, la scène de crime où avait été retrouvé le corps de Gus était à quelques mètres de là.  
Reprenant sa partie d'escalade, Emma ressortit par la fenêtre et sauta dans sa voiture.

* * *

Garée à quelques centaines de mètres de la conserverie pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Emma se faufila de bâtiment en bâtiment, de container en container jusqu'à arriver devant la conserverie. Vu l'état de l'usine, la blonde compris qu'elle était désaffectée depuis des années.  
Se glissant par une fenêtre cassée, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et commença à arpenter les pièces une par une, son arme dans la main droite, posée en appuie sur la gauche qui tenait sa lampe torche.  
Après plus de deux heures de fouilles, son moral commençait à descendre en flèche. Elle avait espérée tomber sur Mendell ou sur Régina mais malheureusement pour elle, l'usine désaffectée était totalement déserte.  
Regardant sa montre, elle soupira en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que trois heures avant que le Maire ne vienne rejoindre son frère ici.  
Pestant à voix haute, elle rebroussa chemin dans l'idée de se poster devant l'entrée de l'usine pour prendre sur le fait le tueur et son frère, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un bruit sourd venant de l'étage. Levant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'une pièce en préfabriqué était présente dans la charpente, chose qui lui avait totalement échappé en arrivant.  
Trouvant rapidement l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage, elle grimpa doucement, barreau par barreau, son arme à la main, ne voulant pas risquer de faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait alerter quiconque serait là-haut.  
Se glissant à genoux le long de la cloison, elle jeta un œil par une fenêtre opacifié par la crasse. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de Régina, allongée sur une table, apparemment inconsciente.  
Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux risques qu'elle prenait, Emma se releva, fracassa la fenêtre d'un coup de crosse et sauta dans la pièce, son arme au poing.  
Balayant la pièce rapidement, elle comprit qu'elle était seule avec sa compagne.  
Sans ranger son arme, elle s'approcha doucement de Régina qui gisait sur une table en bois, des électrodes placés sur ses tempes, reliées à une énorme machine. Son visage présentant des traces de coups et ses poignets meurtris par les cordes qui la maintenait sur la table lui soulevèrent le cœur.  
Emma arracha les électrodes, coupa les liens de la brune et pris le visage de sa belle entre ses mains, la caressant doucement.

« Gina... Gina réveille toi... ouvre les yeux ma chérie, c'est moi... c'est Emma. »

Le manque de réaction de la brune lui brisa le cœur. Posant son front contre celui de Régina, la blonde continuait de lui caresser les joues et des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

« Régina, réveille toi s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas.. reviens. »

Soudain son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle sentit les lèvres douces de la brune se poser sur les siennes dans un baiser doux. Après quelques secondes, Régina posa ses mains sur la nuque de sa belle et la serra contre elle, mêlant ses larmes à celles d'Emma.

« Gina j'ai eu si peur » murmura la blonde en sanglotant.

« Je vais bien » répondit Régina en essayant de se relever. « Ce salopard n'as pas encore eu le temps de mettre à profits ses jouets de dingues » ajouta-t-elle en posant les yeux sur le système électrique relié aux électrodes qui étaient disposés sur ses temps quelques minutes avant.

Laissant glisser son pouce sur la lèvre gonflée de la brune, Emma soupira.

« Mais il a eu le temps de te faire du mal tout de même » glissa t-elle tout bas.

« J'en ai vu d'autre Emma, ne t'en fait pas. » répondit la brune en souriant pour rassurer sa compagne. « Il m'a juste frappé en arrivant ici pour que je m'allonge puis il m'a assommée » ajouta t-elle en se massant la nuque.

Se mettant debout, la brune fut prise d'un frisson quand son regard balaya la pièce.

« Il est complétement fou Emma.. totalement taré ! »

La blonde s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule pour lui signifier que tout était fini, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

« Il me prends pour un personnage de conte. Il crois que je suis la belle mère de blanche neige » ajouta t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des billes. « Ce cinglé tue des personnes en pensant qu'elles viennent du pays des contes de fées, pour envahir la terre... »

Emma repensa immédiatement aux confessions qu'elle avait lu dans le journal intime de Greg Mendell et se fit violence pour ne pas rendre son dernier repas.

Soudain Régina éclata en sanglot. Son masque de femme forte et téméraire volant en éclat.

« Mon dieu Emma, si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'a raconté.. tout ce qu'il voulait me faire... »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, la blonde la serra contre elle et posa sa main sur sa tête, lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

« Je suis là Gina, calme toi.. je te promets que cet enfoiré ne touchera plus un seul de tes cheveux. Je vais m'occuper de lui et crois moi il regrettera le jour de sa naissance. »

La tête posée contre l'épaule de sa compagne, Régina respirait doucement, les battements de son cœur se ralentissant petit à petit. L'odeur du parfum de sa belle l'aida à se calmer et après quelques minutes de câlin, sa force et sa détermination avaient repris le dessus.

« Je crois qu'il n'agit pas seule Emma, il a parlé à plusieurs reprises d'un... »

Régina stoppa sa phrase, plaquant la blonde contre le mur. La porte du préfabriqué s'ouvrit subitement.

« Greg, t'es là ? »


End file.
